LOVE BEYOND THE STARS
by emerheliena
Summary: This is a story about Jaejoong, a member of the Korean boyband DBSK. A sci-fi based love story. Will love blossom between a human and an alien princess?


I haven't written any stories for ages now. But before, I really loved writing love stories and fiction stories just for the fun of it and poems for our school newspaper and some magazines. This is a story that has been in my mind for some time now, so I just decided to write it all down. Sorry if the story plot is too out of this world. I will try to write it as the inspiration and ideas come...hope everyone who read will share their thought on how I can improve the story and if they want any changes in it. Feel free to send me any comments. Thanks.... here goes......

**CHAPTER 1**

The time is YEAR 2009, the world is in chaos, a race of cruel aliens named Trusians have invaded the Earth and they have already destroyed half of the planet. Their sole purpose is to invade and conquer the planet. The Trusians are ugly looking creatures with the body similar to a human but with a head and skin similar to a reptile and insect. Luckily another race of aliens from the twin planets Scion and Xion have come to the planet to help. They are the Scions and the Xions. They are very similar to humans except for the fact that they all have the same features. They are all more than 6 feet tall, with either red or white hair, with a very white skin tone, and with muscular bodies. Even the colors of their eyes are either blue or green. Not like humans that have different characteristics due to different nationalities. Only male Scions and Xions were allowed to go to earth, while all their females are left in their planets. Aside from the physical features, what sets them apart from humans is the fact that they have telekinetic and psychic powers. Their royalties also possess a special kind of energy that they use to either heal or even inflict any damage to anyone.

The Scions and Xions built different stations below the ground surface on different locations of the planet, where they place all the humans that they have already rescued. Here the rescued people are trying to live their lives as normal as possible. Each stations host different types of people, the people are divided into groups, based on age, gender, professions and expertise. As the world above ground is still in confusion and a war is still going on between the two alien races, the human civilization have already adapted to the life underground. Here they may be confined by the walls but they all live in equality and harmony, all their necessities are given, there are no rich or poor. All are equally given what they need. Each station are all link by one program, a most advanced form of computer like program that the Xions have developed after they arrived in the planet. The program is called Saia, she has her own consciousness and can manipulate and monitor all the stations in the whole planet Earth.

Our story begins a year after the Trusians first arrived in the planet. The Korean boy band DBSK has been transferred to a new station. All of them are still confused on the reason why they have to move to a new station. They were already contented with the station they were in. There they lived with their friends from SUJU, another Korean boy band and some other korean singers. They were all reluctant to leave their friends behind.

"Why do you think we have to move to a new station?" Xiah asked the other DBSK members while waiting in the new station.

"Maybe this is a new station and they are forming another set of people to occupy here," Max answered.

"Well, we're already happy with the last station we were in why change to a new one?" U-Know suddenly said.

"Let's just wait and see who we are going to meet here. Who do you think will be joining us here?" Hero replied.

"That's quite predictable...Korean singers!!! That's who we are going to meet. The last station all had korean singers so there won't be any difference here, I guess. So there's no point in asking," Micky said.

"Hey guys! Haven't you noticed this station is quite different?" Max asked.

"What's different? Looks the same to me. All the stations looks the same from the flooring to the ceiling...hahaha. It's all the same, same material, same color, well we don't even know what materials they use here. It sure isn't steel or aluminum or any earth metals we know," Micky said with a laugh.

" Well, I just feel that something is different. Didn't you notice the guy who welcomed us here. He sure doesn't look like an ordinary Xion or Scion soldier. And didn't you noticed when we walking here from the teleport room, there wasn't any people around here except us and that guy," Max elaborated.

"The reason why there wasn't any one around is because there isn't any except us. So this is a new station," U-Know just exclaimed.

The DBSK members continued chatting with each other when the door suddenly opened. As the door was opening, they were all excited to see who would be joining them here in this new station. One by one the new inhabitants arrived. As each new person entered, the DBSK members were amazed and shocked on who was going to be with them. And as each new inhabitant of the station entered, they sat on different parts of the room. They DBSK boys were all quiet and waited patiently while looking at the others inside the room.

The door suddenly opened. Bakro entered and everybody suddenly fell silent.

"Good day to all of you. I am Bakro. I am the guardian or what you call a personal assistant to the prince of Scion, Prince Lion. I know that all of you are very curious as to why you are all here. You are all pre-selected to be the new inhabitants of this station."

"This is the main station, so all of you should feel very lucky that you are here. For this is the most advanced and well protected station in this planet."

"Wow! This is the main station?" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, this the main station. And this is where the 2 princes of Scion and Xion live," Bakro said with an air of authority.

"Really? What can I say? We are lucky....." Vanness said.

"You will all be staying in one room. I hope you won't feel uncomfortable with that large number being in just one room since the room in the other stations you were before had 60 people per room right?" Bakro asked.

"Now I believe introduction should be in order. Please introduce yourselves one by one. give your name whether stage name or real name, it's all up to you. Then give the name of your group and the country you are from. Please begin." Bakro pointed to the left side of the room.

"Hello! I'm Vic Zhou from the group F4. We are from Taiwan."

"I'm Ken Chu also from F4."

"Jerry Yan from F4. NIce to meet all of you."

"Yo! Vanness Wu from F4. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"I don't know what I am doing here since I am not singer but just an actor. You can call me Hyun Bin," he said with a smile.

"Same here. Just an actor, Joo Ji Hoon from Korea."

"Me too. Lee Wan also from Korea."

"I am Joe Cheng from Taiwan, also an actor."

"Jun Matsumoto from the group Arashi. We are from Japan."

"Satoshi Ohno from Arashi."

"Sho Sakurai, Arashi."

"Ninomiya Kazunari, Arashi also."

"Lee Jun Ki, an actor from Korea."

"Masaki Aiba, Arashi."

"Well, I am also from Japan but I'm Just an actor. My name is Oguri Shun, " he said with a smile.

"You can call me Seven, also from Korea,"

"I am Jung Ji Hoon or just call me Rain. It's up to you."

"I am Shin Hyesung from Shinhwa. We're from Korea also."

"Lee Min Woo, Shinhwa."

"Jun Jin also from Shinhwa."

"Andy Lee, Shinhwa."

"Kim Dong Wan here. Nice to meet you guys. I am also from the group Shinhwa."

"Hey! Eric Mun, nice to meet you. I am also a part of Shinhwa."

"I am Kim Jeong Hoon, from Korea."

"I am Shin Dong Wook also an actor from Korea."

The DBSK boys were the last ones to introduce themselves.

"Hello! I'm Max Changmin," he said with a big smile.

"Xiah Junsu. we are from the group called Dong Bang Shin Ki or DBSK. We're Koreans also."

"I'm U-Know Yunho, leader of the group."

"Hero Jaejoong, " he said and then waved his hand as a sign of greeting.

"Micky Yoochun, also from DBSK."

"Well now that you've all introduced your selves to one another. Follow me and I'll be showing you your room. The room has already been set with single beds only. I don't think that you'll be needing any storage space for personal belongings since Saia will be providing your every need. So please follow me, " Bakro motioned them to go outside.

One by one, all of them followed Bakro out of the room. As they walked to their new room, they noticed that they passed a lot of doors that automatically opened and closed as they passed.

"As you can see, the whole station is divided into different portions, each portion is separated by locked doors. The room that we were in before is the conference room that is used by the 2 Princes. Their rooms are near that room so that part of the station is well protected by shields and several of locked doors. Your room is on the other side of the station. So I'm sorry if you've all been walking for almost 15 minutes now," Bakro explained.

"That's ok, Mr. Bakro. It's like having an exercise, " Jerry jokingly said.

As they all walked, Bakro continued to talk.

"Your room has its own materializer so Saia will instantly be able to give you what you ask her. Also this station has the most advanced hologram room. We will be passing that room in a few minutes."

Bakro then stopped walking and was infront of a very wide door.

"Saia, open the door," Bakro commanded.

The door opened and the boys were all astounded with the beautiful scenery that they saw. The scene was set as an open field full of different flowers with different colors. It was near an open cliff, overlooking the ocean. The scene was just breathtaking that all of them couldn't stop sighing with disbelief.

"Is this real? Is this really just a hologram room? I can't believe it. It just looks so real," Max exclaimed with such joy.

"As I said before, everything here is the most advanced in all the other stations. So even the hologram room is already integrated with its own materializer. So everything can be interacted with, not like in the other stations. You can only see but can not touch. In this room, everything can be touched as a real object, " Bakro elaborated.

"Wow! This is just amazing," Jun Ki exclaimed.

"I haven't actually touched real flowers ina long time now," Vic murmured.

"Can we stay here for a little longer?" Hyesung asked.

"You will all have the time to spend here. For now, let's go to your room," Bakro replied.

All of them reluctantly followed Bakro out of the beautiful scene that has captivated their interest. Again they walked but only a few minutes later, they stopped and entered another room.

"This is your room," Bakro said.

The room wasn't what they expected their room to be. It was very different from the rooms they were in before. Their new room was very well arranged, with paintings on the walls. The beds were lined with silk beddings. The room was quite roomy with a sense of elegance. It even had a huge screen facing the door.

"This is really our room?" Eric asked.

"This is like a hotel room....."Dong Wook commented.

"Are all the rooms in this station this good?" Dong Wan asked.

"No, this kind of room was specifically designed for all of you," Bakro replied.

"So how can we get what we need like food? Do we talk to Saia and then someone gives it to us like in the other stations? " Hyun Bin asked.

"No, just tell Saia what you need and she will automatically give it to you. This room is also integrated with its own materializer, " Bakro answered.

"Our room is also equipped with a materializer? Isn't that too much? I heard from someone that even the station that houses the presidents of the different countries, don't have that kind of luxury," Rain commented.

"You're right. A materializer needs a lot of crystal to keep it operational so not everyone nor any room can just have it. Only the royalties and high ranking officials have their own materializer in their rooms. But since the 2 Princes have selected you to live here then all the special treatments are given to you. So you should consider yourselves very fortunate. There is one rule that I must impose on all of you, and that is please don't go into restricted areas of the station. The hologram room will be made accessible to all of you so that part of the station will not be closed. But beyond that portion, everything will be off limits," Bakro explained.

"But how can we go into restricted parts of the station if those portions are separated by locked doors, not just one but several doors?" Max asked.

"Good question! You see, not all the doors automatically close especially when someone living in let's say portion A is in portion D, " Bakro replied.

"Um, Mr. Bakro, can we ask who else lives here aside from the 2 Princes?" he asked.

"Aside from Prince Lion and Prince Aros, all the visiting royalties and high ranking officials of the planets Scion and Xion stay here. Also a large number of soldiers that are assigned in the control room, teleport room and crystal room."

"Crystal room?" Jeong Hoon asked.

"There is a room here where all the crystals teleported from our planets are stored. AS you all know, all the stations in your planet are currently running because of the crystals that are harvested from Scion and Xion," Bakro again replied.

"This station is really something, huh?" Jun Ki murmured to himself.

"This station is the heart of all the stations in your planet. It monitors all the activities in the other stations in the whole planet. And it also keeps track of the above ground activities being conducted," Bakro continued.

"Well, I have to leave you now. I hope that everything is already clear with all of you," Bakro said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bakro," Rain said with a big smile.

"Goodbye." And Bakro left.

**CHAPTER 2**

After Bakro left, all of them started to chatter here and there. Some started to spread themselves on the beds. Some started to play with one another.

"Hey! How about we arranged ourselves now, so that we can have a permanent bed arrangement, right? " Joe suggested.

"Yeah, I already want to sleep... " Ken jokingly said.

"Anywhere is fine with me, just as long as it's beside hyung," Max said (pertaining to Hero).

All of them started to talk and after half an hour of discussion, all of them were already set on their permanent beds. All the guys belonging to a group decided to sleep next to each other. While the others were happy with whatever arrangement was given to them.

"Don't you think this room is a little bit too much for us? Why do you think they brought us here? We're not presidents or anything special.....what do you think he meant by saying "pre-selected"? " Matsumoto randomly asked.

"I am very curious myself ... it's like we're brought here for some reason,"Sho answered.

"I hope it's not like what I am thinking," Satoshi said with concern.

"What? What are you thinking?" Aiba asked.

"We're here so that they can conduct experiments on us," Satoshi with a big laugh.

"Hey! Enough with the nonsense. They are not like that. Someone might hear you and might get offended or something," Eric said with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding," Satoshi replied.

"Well, it is weird that we are here. Aside from the fact that we actors and singers all in all. We are also from different countries which makes it more weird. Why would they go to the trouble of having us teleported from different parts of the world into one place, " Dong Wan commented.

"There's no point in asking, let's just wait and see," Oguri said.

"At least, we're in a much more comfortable place than before, don't you all agree?" Jun Ki asked.

"Yup! This place sure is heaven," Vanness shouted.

Everyone laughed out loud with what Vanness said.

"Imagine we can eat anything we want here, anytime....there wasn't any rule regarding the amount of food we should eat right? Or how often we use the materializer? Or what we can and can not get, right?" Max continuously asked.

The other DBSK members suddenly burst into laughter with what Max said.

"We're all concerned with our safety and he's concerned about food," Andy commented.

"He's still young, what do you expect? Anyway, he's got a point. We're very lucky we can get what we want. Do you think we can get Saia to give us something to drink?" Jerry asked.

"Well, we won't know until we try, right?" Jun Jin said with a big grin.

"Saia can we have some soju and some glasses as well," Min Woo said.

"Please specify how many and what brand," Saia replied.

"Hoooh!!!!!" all them exclaimed with some of them clapping their hands.

"So that means alcoholic beverages are not forbidden unlike in the other stations, " Hyesung said.

They asked Saia for alcoholic beverages and they drank it happily. All of them haven't tasted any alcohol since the war started. In the other stations, only food and necessities were allowed to be given to them. After drinking a few shots of alcohol, someone suddenly asked.

"Do you think we can go now to the hologram room?" Micky asked.

"We're not that drunk, and besides Mr. Bakro said it's not off limits. Why don't we give it a try?" Hyesung replied.

They all went to the hologram room happily. Some were talking, some were laughing. All of them had a sip of alcohol so they were all feeling very jolly. As they arrived at the hologram room, they immediately went in. Much to their surprise, someone was already inside.

They all silently went in. The person facing the ocean was crying. Based on the cry, it sounded like a girl. They were all curious as to who it was. Jun Jin silently went closer and closer. Then the person suddenly faced them startled.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the girl asked.

After a few minutes of looking at each other. The girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute! I know you guys," then she said all their names one by one.

"Why are you all here?" again she asked.

"Mr. Bakro said that we were selected to live here," U-Know replied.

"Bakro? So this is all Lion and Aros' doing," she muttered.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You're a girl right?" Hero asked.

"Hahhaha! Of course, I am a girl. Do I look like a guy? Am I that ugly? " the girl jokingly replied.

"Girls are supposed to be in another station right? How come you're here? " Jun asked.

The girl suddenly started to look confused. She was wearing baggy pants and a louse shirt. She was more of a boyish type than a womanly type that the boys whould be interested in. Her long hair was braided and tied into a knot. She had a fair complexion with clear rosy cheeks. Her total appearance was a total opposite of their ideal woman. They haven't seen a girl up close for more than a year. They all had different ideas of what their first interaction with a woman would be. They were all disappointed.

She didn't know what to say. She became speechless. But she regained her composure after a few minutes.

"I've got to get going. Sorry if I bothered you. You're going to stay here right?"

"Hey wait! Why are you suddenly in a hurry?" Dong Wook asked.

"Sorry but maybe we can chat again some other time."

"Hey wait!" Vic shouted.

But she had already gone out of the door before they could stop her. They we're all very interested to know who she was.

"Who do you think she is? And why is she here?" Ken asked the others.

"She sure looks very peculiar and she isn't an actor or a singer, I think," Micky replied.

"How do you know?" Hyun Bin asked.

"Well she is very ordinary looking, in fact she is sort of, well um... not pretty. No offense ok,"

After a few minutes of talking, they immediately all got tangled up in their own affairs, and they easily forgot about the girl that they met. After a few days, they were already settled in their new station. They were already very comfortable and at ease with each other.

**CHAPTER 3**

One day, early in the morning they decided to go to the hologram again. As they entered the hologram room they were all shocked to see that the room has changed and that it changed into something that they never expected. The once beautiful scenery of flowers were replaced by a very wide dining hall with a very impressive kitchen area. And in that kitchen, was the girl that they met a few days ago. She was baking and cooking something both at the same time. The room was filled with the aroma of sweet baked cake. It made the boys very hungry.

They all went in, and as soon as they stepped in she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"It's you again," Max exclaimed.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

"What are you cooking?" Hero asked curiously.

"Well, I am baking a cake right now and at the same time I am also cooking my favorite spaghetti."

They looked at the long dining table. It was already lined up with several different cakes. All the cakes looked very delicious that it made the boys very hungry. They wanted to ask the girl if they could taste the cakes but they were too shy to do so. Finally one of them had the courage to ask.

"Do you think we can taste some of your cakes?" Vic asked.

"Of course, I made them especially for you guys. Wait! The spaghetti already done. Why don''t you eat the spaghetti first, then you can taste the cakes later."

The boys were very happy to hear that they could have a bite of the different cakes that were right before their eyes.

"Can we have a taste of the cakes now?" Dong Wook asked again.

The girl laughed and then replied "Yes."

The boys started to slice the different cakes. All of them were excited to have a bite of this cake and that cake, that when the girl placed the spaghetti before them,they were already full.

"Do you still have some appetite for my spaghetti?" the girl asked.

"We certainly do," Vanness answered.

Again they ate and they were very satisfied with the taste.

"Oh, this taste great!" Hyun Bin said.

"Your cakes and this spaghetti are marvelous," Hero commented.

"I wish I could eat cakes everyday," Max innocently exclaimed.

They all laughed. They were very happy and they really wanted to get to know the girl. They started to share the food on table as though they were a big family having a normal breakfast.

"Can we know your name?" Jun Ki asked the girl shyly.

"My name is Lena..." the girl replied.

"Well, Lena tha's a nice name.....so what nationality are you?" Ken asked.

" I am a Filipina... you know about the Philippines right?"

"Yeah... we have been there," Micky answered.

"I've heard about it but never been there," Jeong Hoon said.

"But why are you here? Isn't it against the rules for a female to be in a male station?" Dong Wan inquired.

The girl laughed. She suddenly replied back with a smile. "Yeah...it is against the rules for a girl to be in a male station but this isn't just any ordinary station....this is the main station. And whatever Prince Lion and Prince Aros want they get."

All the boys looked at each other. Somehow they didn't like what the girl answered.

"What do you mean?" Hero asked.

"I just mean that whatever Prince Lion or Prince Aros say is obeyed here. So if they say it is alright for me to stay here, then no one can object to that." Lena explained.

"But why are you allowed to stay here? What is your connection to the two princes?" Hyesung asked.

The girl smiled then paused for a moment before answering. "Well, let's just say that I am special to them."

"Why?" some of them asked in unison.

Again Lena laughed. Then answered. "Boy! You sure are such an inquisitive bunch aren't you? Well...let's see, how should I answer that? Aah! ...you see, let's just say I am special to them because I was the very first person that they rescued when they arrived on the planet."

Somehow Lena's answer satisfied the boys curiosity.

"Aah ...okay. So that's a good enough reason, I think, " Jun Ki said with a smile. "So how old are you? "

"I am 21."

"You know, your cooking is really good. What other dishes do you know how to cook?" Ken asked.

"Frankly I just love baking anything from cookies, pastries especially cakes. As for dishes, I only know how to cook some Filipino and Chinese dishes. Sorry to say, I don't know anything about Korean and Japanese food."

"But your spaghetti tastes great. Surely the other dishes you know would taste great too," Vic said.

"Your boyfriend is such a lucky guy," Vanness commented.

"I don't have a boyfriend . . .And I don't think I'll ever get one," Lena replied with a sudden sad expression on her face.

"How come?" Eric asked.

"You'll know sooner or later. As of now, can we just continue eating please...I am starving," the girl suddenly said.

The boys felt that Lena was hiding something. And that she was just trying to change the topic of discussion.

"Okay, let's just eat..." Hyun Bin exclaimed.

They all ate in silence. Some of the boys wee anxious to start a conversation again with Lena but they were too shy to say anything. Finally Lena finished eating. She looked at the boys who were also looking at her.

"You're all going to make me melt with all of you staring at me like that," she said with a sweet smile.

Somehow the boys liked Lena instantly. She has a bright and cheerful character. They all felt like they instantly gained a baby sister whom they can take care of.

"How about we change the hologram room after you are all finished eating? Hmmm....what scenery should we choose? The beach? On top of a mountain? A field of flowers? What do you like?" she asked the boys.

"Anything would be fine with us," Jun replied.

"Well, I can't really decide...Oh okay! Let's got to the beach!" Lena exclaimed with a joyful expression on her face.

"I think all of us are finished eating now. So you can change the hologram room now," Sho said.

"Saia change the hologram room into a view beside the beach. You can fill in the other details. I just want the time line to be in midday," Lena commanded.

"Yes, Lena. Please wait a few minutes. I am arranging it now,"Saia responded.

After a few minutes, the boys were all astonished to what they saw. The kitchen that they were in suddenly became a wide beach with white sand and clear blue sky.

"My God! This is beautiful!" Vanness couldn't help but cry out.

"This is really amazing.... "Nino uttered.

"Can we take a dip?" Jeong Hoon asked Lena.

"Sure, you can all swim if you like," she replied.

After hearing what she said, all the boys were very happy. After a few minutes, they were already playing and wrestling with one another and throwing water onto their friends' faces. While the boys were playing and having fun, Lena watched silently while sitting on th eshores of the beach. Jun Ki noticed that Lena was just watching and decided to tell the others.

"Hey guys! Lena is just watching us. We should let her join in."

"Come on, let's get her.....hahhahha, "Shun said gappily.

They all started to approach Lena. She just looked at them and as they got nearer, she started to stand up.

"What's wrong? What are you guys planning?" she asked.

As soon as she said that, Hero came up from behind her and took her into his arms. He carried her into the water while the other boys followed them. Some of them were screaming and playing around in the water.

"Please let me go . . . ." Lena pleaded with Jaejoong.

"Nope." he said with a sweet smile.

"Throw her in," Jun Jin said to Hero.

"Yeah, throw her into the water!" Joe shouted.

"Throw! Throw her in!" they all chanted.

And along with the chanting, Hero suddenly let go of Lena into the water. She suddenly became very wet. The baggy pants and loose shirt she was wearing suddenly stuck to her body revealing her shapely body. They boys noticed that she was very sexy but later just forgot about it since they were already very busy fooling around in the water.

All of them laughed while watching Lena trying to get away from all of them. They were 32 all in all, so it wasn't easy. Everywhere Lena turned, someone was waiting to get her. They all laughed and played happily. After several minutes of trying to get away and not succeeding from getting far away the boys, Lena just suddenly gave in and started to play around with them as well.

Hours passed, all of them were already lined up lying on the shores of the beach. They were all trying to catch their breath. They were all very exhausted but very happy.

"Saia, please change all of our clothings. Change the hologram room as well into a field of flowers," Lena commanded again.

Within minutes, all of them were already dressed with new clothes and lying in a wide field of assorted flowers.

"This is so breathtaking!" Ji Hoon said.

"I still can't believe a few minutes ago we were all soaking wet on th ebach and now were here all dried up in a field of flowers," Micky said.

"You better believe it. You'll all get used to it as time passes by. There will come a time that this hologram room won't astonish you anymore because you've grown tired of it," Lena said with such a sad tone that some of the boys looked at her and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Lena, it is already dinner time. Would you like to eat now?" Saia suddenly asked.

"Wow! Saia even tells us when it is time to eat . . . ." Max commented.

"It is programmed to do so since we are here and we can't tell the time. Is it dinner time already? As you can see, time passes by so quickly here in the hologram room, " Lena explained to the boys.

They all ate dinner together and chatted again after eating. They talked about various things but mostly about the boys themselves. Lena didn't say anything about herself or her life before the war. All of the boys just respected her wish to keep silent regarding herself and just went on with talking about their lives as singers or actors. They talked and talked while Lena just listened and laughed with them.

Time finally came for them to say goodnight. The boys and Lena, all walked back to the boys' room. And when they arrived there Lena suddenly said.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time. See you again tomorrow. Good night!"

They all bade goodnight to her. After she left, they all went into their room and started to discuss about her.

"She's a nice girl," Jun Ki commented.

"Yeah, a very nice and sexy girl indeed!" Vanness said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! Hands off man! She's way too young for us already," Vic said.

"Hahahahha! What's wrong? I just said that she was sexy. Nothing's wrong with that. Don't tell me none of you find her sexy?" Vanness asked.

"Well, she is kind of cute and yes she si sexy.....but are we even allowed to say that? Someone might hear us and tell the 2 Princes that we talking about her like that. We might get kicked out of here," Max said with concern.

"Enough with that! She is just like a baby sister to all of us okay? And that's that!" Hyesung said.

Everyone nodded. They all felt the same way. They felt that they instantly gained a baby sister that they can tease, play around with and most especially take care of. Since the war started all of them have been missing their mothers and sisters. Somehow being with her made them a lot better.

"We didn't even walk her to her room instead she walked us to our room," Aiba commented.

"Yup, I seem to notice that too," Sho replied.

"Where do you think her room is?" Lee Wan asked.

"Her room would certainly be in one of the restricted portions of the station, that's for sure," Dong Wan said.

"So that means we can't go and visit her," Andy concluded.

"Oh, boy! I really love her cooking. I wish she can cook everyday for us, " Max said.

"Hey! You like her cooking more than mine? I'm hurt. You cheater! " Hero jokingly said.

"No offense hyung! But of course, your cooking is still the best for me. But I can't deny the fact that she's way better when it comes to baking, "Max explained.

"Lights out guys! I am tired. Let's sleep already," Jun shouted with a yawn.

As the lights went out, they all tried to sleep while thinking about what happened that day and what will happen the following day. They were all very glad that they met Lena in the hologram. They were all hoping to meet her again the next day.

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day, everyone was very jolly. All of them were excited to see if they would meet Lena again the hologram room.

"Come on guys! Speed up, I am hungry!" Rain shouted,

"Okay let's go to the hologram room," Sho replied.

"Do you think she is there?" Jeong hoon asked.

"Well, let's see...." Eric answered.

They all went to the hologram room. All of them were hoping to see the same kitchen and the same girl whom they met yesterday. They were all excited.

As soon as they arrived, they immediately entered the hologram room. And they were very happy to see that the kitchen was there again and Lena was also cooking again.

"Hello! Good morning guys!" she greeted.

They all greeted her. And as they expected she had already prepared breakfast for them. It was already arranged on the long table. And as Max dreamed there were cakes lined up on the table as well.

"What time did you woke up? Did you even sleep?" Min Woo asked jokingly.

"Of course I slept. Some of the foods on the table are materialized by Saia. The Korean and Japanese foods and some of the Chinese foods as well. I just prepared the cakes and the fried rice. I just love fried rice. It's my specialty," she explained.

"Let's eat. I am starving. I want to try the fried rice," Ken said.

They all ate with laughter in the air. They would joke with one another every now and then as they ate. Lena was very obviously very happy.

"So where are going to now?" Nino asked Lena.

"How about the mountains?" she asked back with a sweet smile.

"Hiking? That sounds like fun," Dong Wook said.

After eating, the hologram room became a scene with all of them being at the foot of a huge mountain. They were all excited. They haven't done this kind of thing in ages. Since they were all superstars, they were restricted and prohibited to do anything that might endanger their lives in anyway.

All of them hiked with some of them singing happily. Lena was always in middle of the boys. They were always assisting her in everything that she does. After reaching the top, they ate lunch there and enjoyed the view. Some of them slept after eating while others started to explore.

Lena just sat on top of a rock and looked at the clear blur sky. She was so out of herself that she didn't realize that Jaejoong was already sitting beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm just admiring the view," she answered.

"Why are you all alone here? Why don't you join us?" he asked again.

"I just want to be alone, I guess,"

"Why are you so sad all of a sudden?" he asked again.

Lena looked straight into Jaejoong's eyes and said.

"I don't know how to explain it but you'll know about it later. "

"Frankly I don't like seeing a girl so gloomy. Tell me what's your problem. Maybe telling someone might help in clearing some of he burden you are feeling," Jaejoong elaborated.

"Thanks, but I can't say anything right now. I'm afraid it is too depressing to discuss," she replied.

"How depressing?" Jaejoong asked with a sweet smile.

"You will all know sooner or later,"

"Why do you keep on saying that?" he asked.

"Because it is the truth," she answered.

"Okay, I'll respect that. I won't try to convince you anymore. Feel free to talk whenever you want to. I am always willing to listen, please remember that," he said with concern.

"Thank you. You are very sweet," she said.

The other boys noticed that Jaejoong was talking with Lena all alone and somehow they thought of disturbing the two.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Rain asked mischievously.

"Nothing just talking," Lena answered.

"About what?" Ji hoon asked.

"Nothing," Jaejoong replied.

"Hyung, are you two hiding something?" Max asked.

"No," he said with a high voice.

"Hmmm.....something smells fishy," Vanness said as a joke.

The other boys who came back from exploring, soon started to gather around Jaejoong and Lena as well. As soon the group of boys started to gather, everything started to be noisy and jolly again. They all passed the time talking and doing different things. Everyone was very glad and happy. The day ended with they boys saying goodnight to Lena again. Somehow they felt sad. They didn't want the day to end. All of them felt like if only they could be with Lena 24 hours a day. They all wished that she didn't have to go back to her room and she could sleep in their room instead.

**CHAPTER 5**

The following days, all the boys and Lena spent all their time in the hologram room. They did all sorts of things together, fishing, swimming, hiking, playing in an arcade, malling, watching in a cinema, watching a play, cooking and other kinds of things that the boys always wanted to do but didn't have the time to. As each day ended, they all became very close to each other, especially with Lena. They all grew very fond of her. And she liked them so much as well. But still she wouldn't open up to them about her life and who she really was. The boys didn't even try to open up the subject again, since they knew it may cause her to change her attitude towards them. And they were already very much close to her that they didn't want that to happen.

One day, as usual the boys all went to the hologram room to have breakfast. Lena has been preparing their food ever since they all met more than a week ago. They have grown accustomed to being taken care of and pampered by Lena.

As they entered the hologram room, they were all shocked. A tune was playing in the room, and as the music was playing someone was singing. The song was "I Believe" by the DBSK boys.

I believe...I believe that one can fall in love at first sight, though I told you that it wasn't possible.

I only hid this thought from you because I was afraid that you would look at me as if I was careless and hasty.

To tell the truth, ever since I met you I only lived with thoughts of you.  
There was only one thing on my mind from when I woke up in the morning to when I went to bed at night.

I believe in you...I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you. Do you know how my heart feels, how I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden?  
Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day.  
You...

Lena was turned against the door, so she didn't see them. She was obviously very absorbed in her cooking and singing at the same time.. All of the boys didn't dare make a single sound. All of them didn't want to interrupt her. They all wanted to hear her sing some more

Love is a nervous feeling that flutters your heart...  
it is like a breathtaking lonliness...  
Please keep looking at me with the same eyes...always and forever like this.

If only you could stay close enough to me  
so that my heart can relax...  
just so that I could see you...  
I would be very happy.

I believe in you...I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you. Do you know how my heart feels, how I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden?  
Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day.

You...

Her voice was very beautiful. The DBSK boys were very much impressed by the way she sang their song. Somehow all of them couldn't help but admire her very powerful yet calm and soothing voice.

If I could stay by your side like this...  
If, in the end, it is that I don't know anything about how much I love you

I believe in you...I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you. Do you know how my heart feels, how I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden?  
Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day.

You...

As soon as she finished singing, the boys couldn't help but clap their hands. They were all very impressed. They couldn't believe she was such a good singer. But as soon as they clapped their hands, Lena was caught by surprise. She unexpectedly dropped the bottle of oil she was holding. Then the bottle dropped on the kitchen counter and splattered everywhere. A big piece of glass flew and cut Len's arm. She cried out in pain.

The boys hurriedly went to Lena. They were all very concerned. Xiah who was the first one to come close to Lena, immediately grabbed a towel. He used it to cover Lena's arm.

Within seconds, the white towel was already full of blood. All of the boys were already very nervous. They were all thinking that she was loosing a lot of blood. Lena asked Saia to wrap her arm in a bandage. But again within seconds, the bandage was obviously wet with blood as well.

"What should we do?" Xiah asked the others.

"How come there's so much blood?" Lee Wan asked.

"Maybe the cut's very deep," Hyun Bin replied.

All of them were already very concerned. Some were even panicking like Xiah. Lena was still very calm and she was trying to calm the boys down.

"Please don't worry! This is nothing," she said.

"How come there's so much blood? We've changed the bandage but you're still bleeding," Jaejoong said with concern.

"I get cuts every now and then, so don't worry too much," she said with a fake smile.

The boys knew that she was trying to hide the pain. But it was very obvious that the cut was very serious.

"Shouldn't we call Bakro?" Micky asked.

"Yes! Yes! Let's call Bakro," some of the boys said in unison.

Suddenly a voice caught their attention.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you called me?"

As soon as they heard the voice, they all turned to where the voice came from. Standing inches away from Lena was Prince Aros himself. They all haven't seen or met the Prince Prince Aros in person. Only on the station monitors when he and Prince Lion would appear and speak about certain issues.

"What's wrong?" again he asked with concern written all over his handsome face..

He approached Lena immediately and looked at her arm which was wrapped in a bandage already red with blood.

"I got cut by a broken bottle," Lena replied.

"Silly girl! I always tell you to be careful," Prince Aros said.

Prince Aros ordered Saia to remove the bandage. And as soon as the bandage disappeared, Lena's presumed small cut was made known to everyone as a very large open wound. All of the boys were very amazed on how she was able to hold herself back from crying while she was obviously in so much pain. She was even trying to calm them down when she was hurt herself. They all admired her. They thought that if it were some other girl, that girl would have already cried her eyes out in pain.

"I am going to heal you now," Prince Aros announced. As soon as he said that his hands started to glow, then his eyes changed from green to red. He touched Lena's wound and within minutes, the wound started to heal; right before their very eyes.

All of the boys were shocked and amazed as well. They have never seen an actual healing of the 2 Princes. People say that they could heal everything from cuts to illnesses. They only heard about it but they never thought that they would actually witness one.

Lena's wound was suddenly healed within minutes. The boys were all very relieved that she was fine already. They were all very thankful that Prince Aros came and healed her.

**CHAPTER 6**

After healing her, the two sat on the long table opposite each other.

"Why didn't you call me?" Prince Aros asked Lena.

"It's just a small cut?" she replied.

The Prince laughed. "Is everything always so simple for you? " he asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"A cut is still a cut whether small or big when it concerns you. You know, you're not allowed to have cuts or bruises," Prince Aros lectured Lena. The two had already sat at the long table facing each other.

All the boys just listened to what the two were discussing.

"I know! I know! It's just that I didn't want to bother either you or Lion. I know both of you are in different stations healing the new newly rescued people. So I just thought....." Lena explained and stopped talking.

"So you just thought to just let the wound as it is?"

"Sort of. I know both of you are very busy. That's why you haven't even come home to this station for over a week now. And those people in the other stations need your healing energy more than I do," Lena said.

"You're still considering yourself as a bother to us?" Prince Aros asked in a very serious manner. "You know you're the only reason why we're saving this planet. When we saved you, you begged us to save your whole planet as well. We couldn't say no to you, so even if we knew it would mean a very grueling task we still agreed. That's how important you are to us. And you still consider yourself as a bother?"

Lena who is always calm suddenly became alarmed. She sensed that Prince Aros was somehow unhappy by what she said. She suddenly stood up and went to where Prince Aros was. Then she hugged him from behind, while he was still sitting.

The boys were all shocked. They didn't expect that she could do such a thing. It was very obvious now that she wasn't just an ordinary person to Prince Aros and Prince Lion. Her true identity suddenly became a big mystery for all of them.

"I'm sorry, Aros. Don't be mad, okay?" Lena said in a very sweet voice.

Prince Aros took hold of Lena's hand and said, "You know, I can never get mad with you. We have been taking care of you for so long. And we care for you so much, you know that don't you?"

"I know. Sorry!" then she hugged him again with her chin resting on his shoulders.

"You should never say that you're a bother to us because frankly you're the most important person to us. To all of us, not just me and Lion, but the whole Sion and Xion as well," Prince Aros said with a very warm voice.

The boys couldn't help but get more confused on who Lena really was. They were all thinking why she was so important to Prince Aros and Prince Lion and the whole planet of Scion and Xion as well. As they were thinking, the door to the hologram room suddenly opened. Then Prince Lion stepped in.

"Lion!" Lena exclaimed with joy. She instantly let go of Prince Aros and hurriedly run to Prince Lion and hugged him tightly.

Again all the boys were speechless. How can a normal girl like Lena be so close to the two princes. They all just watched and listened to what Prince Lion, Prince Aros and Lena were talking about.

"How's my baby?" Prince Lion asked sweetly.

"Fine," she replied.

"How can you be fine if you just got cut? And based on what was reported to me, your cut was quite bad, and you didn't even tell us,"

"Well...."

"I know, I already heard what you and Aros were talking about. I was just outside when the two of you were already talking. I thought to just let him be the one to lecture you."

"Hey, you're really so bad. Why didn't you even rescue me?"

"Because you needed the scolding, my dear. You could have been seriously hurt and you wouldn't even call us. Good thing that we instructed Saia to report to us if anything bad should happen to you. "

"Sorry."

"Please don't do this again. We have to be away gin in a few hours and frankly I don't know if I can let you alone even just one minute because of what happened to you today. Please promise me that if anything should happen to you, you should instantly call for us. This can't go on Lena. You're being foolish. Do you know that?"

"Oh! Please no more!" Lena said with a smile.

Prince Aros laughed. "I think Lena has learned her lesson. We have given her enough lectures already. Stop it Lion. She might end up crying," he said again with a laugh.

"Cry? That would certainly be a sight to see... you know she seldom cries," Prince Lion answered back.

"Hey, stop talking about me that way," she said.

The three continued to talk to each other as if they were all equals. Lena wasn't even calling them Prince. She was very casual in talking with them. As if they were old friends or relatives having a nice friendly chat with one another.

"I noticed that your friends are just listening to us. Why aren't they joining us in our conversation?" Prince Lion asked Lena.

"Maybe they're kind of shy with you guys the great Princes and everything," Lena jokingly said.

"You know you can all talk to us as if we are all friends, like you do with Lena," Prince Aros said.

"Sorry, but we are just not comfortable talking or joking around with you. Even if we try to, we still don't know how to properly act with you Prince Aros and Prince Lion," Jerry explained.

"I see, well, just think of it that we are just ordinary people like you," Prince Lion said.

"That's kind of hard. You're are both Princes, so we can't just easily set it aside," Dong Wan said.

"Lion, can I ask for a small request? Hmm...." Lena asked Prince Lion sweetly.

"Oooh! We're gonna get it. What is it do you want this time?" Prince Aros asked.

"Can you lift the restriction on my part of the station?" she asked sweetly.

"What?" Lion asked.

"I want them to be able to go to my room. So we don't have to meet at the hologram room almost everyday. Frankly there are days that I just want to stay in my room and lie on my bed all day long while watching movies or dramas," she explained.

Prince Aros and Prince Lion both looked at each other. Both of them smiled as if they thought of the same thing.

"What do you think?" Prince Lion asked Prince Aros.

"Well, frankly it's up to you," he said with a smile.

"I don't know..." Aros said with hesitation.

"It's all up to you. She's all yours to deal with," Lion said again with a smile.

"I really can't decide ...." Aros said.

Lena went to Aros and suddenly hugged him tight. Then she said, "Please ....."

Aros laughed and hugged Lena back with a sweet smile on his lips. The DBSK boys and the others were not very happy with what they were seeing. They didn't like the fact that Lena was hugging both Prince Aros and Prince Lion as if it was nothing. Somehow they felt as if they wanted to protect her from the two princes.

"Ok, you win. I agree. But are you really sure that you want them to be able to go into your room without any limitation? Do you really trust them that much already?" Aros asked with a serious tone.

"Of course. Why are you asking that? Why can't they go into my room? You allow Michael and the others to go into my room when they are here."

"Michael and the others? Well, for one thing, you've known them for more than a year already. And they only got permission to go into your room after you've known them for 4 months. And the reason why I am asking you again and again is because you've only known these guys for more than 2 weeks and you already trust them that much to ask that they be allowed to go to your room."

"I trust them."

"You trust too easily," Aros said with a hard voice.

"So?"

Prince Lion sensed that the two are going to have a serious argument if he didn't interfere. So he decided to intervene.

"Ok Lena, I'll talk to Bakro so he can have them showed around the whole station and be given full access to all the parts of the station," Lion suddenly said.

Aros and Lena suddenly looked at Lion. Then they both laughed.

"He really thinks we're going to fight?" Lena asked Aros.

"I think so, that's why he's decided on the topic himself," Aros answered.

Lena laughed again. She then went to Aros and hugged him.

"So the two of you just played with me?" Lion asked.

" Not really... It just because if I was the one who decided then after I have decided you and I would have had a long discussion. But if it was you who gave the permission, then nothing would be talked about later."

"So it is like what the two of you did to make me agree to Michael and the others?"

"He remembered..." Lena said with a smile.

"I really can't say no to Lena you know that don't you?" Aros asked Lion.

"I know..."

"So both of you agreed already huh? " Lena asked.

"Yes."

Lena was very happy. Both Lion and Aros saw how happy she was and just decided to give what she wants no matter what it was.

"Frankly I don't know why both of you are being strict anyway. Since there is nothing to be afraid of, right. I think what may happen is something that the both of you have been hoping to happen for a long time now. That is the main reason that they are here right? " Lena said with a hidden meaning to her words.

The boys that were listening just became more confused. They didn't know what she was talking about. But they know that it was something serious.

"So you already know about our plans?" Aros asked.

"Do you think that I am that dumb? That is also the reason that Michael and the others were introduced to me right?"

Aros laughed continuously. Lion just looked at Lena and Aros.

"Why are you laughing? Is it that funny? " Lena asked.

"I am just very much amused by your way of thinking. Do you know that you are the only one that can make me laugh so hard that I can't breathe. I have 9 mates but they can't make me laugh at all."

"Maybe I can talk to your wives and teach them to be funny huh?"

"Seriously, you know what we want Lena." Aros said.

"I know.... "

"As I have said before I can never give myself to someone I don't love so no matter how the two of you try to persuade me. I can never do that. And even if you guys try to persuade me day and night about it I won't do it ok."

Somehow the boys didn't like what they heard. They were thinking that maybe Lena was a lover to both Prince Lion and Prince Aros. They wanted to ask and get it straight, but they were afraid of what their reaction might be. The Scion and Xion males were known to be very different with the way they regard relationships. In their planets, all the royalties are allowed to have as many partners they want. They also allow their partners or lovers to have other lovers aside from them. Their sexual relationships are also rumored to be very different because through this that they recover lost energy that they all need to survive. The boys minds were all wondering off in different directions as to how and why Lena was very close to the two princes. But the point still remains that they all think that she was a lover to both the two princes. This was a very good reason that explains why she being treated so well.

Somehow what they thought suddenly made an impact on how they looked at Lena. And it also affected how they feel towards her. Even if they didn't want to, they felt disgusted by thought that Lena was a lover to both of the princes. It made them feel very indifferent with her.

Lena and the two princes left together. Leaving the DBSK boys and the others in the hologram discussing what they thought they had discovered. They all didn't want to be friends with Lena anymore. Somehow what they thought had changed their feelings towards her.

"Aren't we being a bit too unfair? We are already judging her based on an assumption that has no basis. Why don't we talk to her first then we can get the truth, " Jaejoong said defensively.

"Yes, that right, hyung. Lena is such a sweet girl. I don't think that she can actually do what you are all thinking," Max commented.

"Maybe they're right. We shouldn't judge her so easily. During the two weeks that we've known her, she has been a very dear friend to all of us," Hyesung said.

"I also think that we should give her the benefit of the doubt," Dong Wan added.

"Well, it's all settled then. We just continue to be normal around her and try to find a way to make her open with us regarding her true relationship with the two princes. Is that ok with everybody?" Nino asked.

As they continued their discussion, they finally decided that they would all remain silent for the time being. They will wait until Lena was ready to tell them everything.

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day, as what Lion had said. Bakro woke them up early to show them around the whole station. They were also given instructions how to go to Lena's room. And as they expected, Lena's room was very near to the two princes rooms. In fact, they were all in the same part of the station.

As soon as they reached Lena's room, Bakro bade goodbye to them and left. The boys were left outside Lena's room contemplating whether if they should enter or not.

Finally, after several minutes of discussing, they all decided to enter anyway.

The boys entered Lena's room. Her room wasn't what they expected it to be. The room was much smaller than their room. It had three large and long sofa sets in one corner of the room beside the door. Then just a few inches away from the sofa sets was her bed in the other corner. It was just an ordinary double bed with silk beddings same to what they use. Then facing the bed and sofa sets was a large screen same also to what was in their room. Aside from these things there wasn't anything else in her room.

Her room was quite plain to be exact. Somehow they couldn't understand why she had chosen such a room. They all pictured her room to be grand, but never an ordinary looking room.

Lena was still asleep, but somehow was awaken by the sound of the door opening as they entered. The door opened and made a low and sliding sound.

Lena was still lying in her bed when she heard the sound. She opened her eyes and saw her new friends had come into her room.

"Good morning!" she greeted. "Is it morning already? Are you guys hungry already? What time is it? How did you guys come here?"she continuously asked.

"Bakro showed us around the whole station and taught us how to come here," Jun Jin answered.

"I see, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep very well last night so I am kinda late in waking up. Would you guys like your breakfast now?" she asked.

"We already had breakfast," Nino replied.

"Oh! I guess I'll be having breakfast alone again."

"It's late already, you should have had your breakfast by now," Jaejoong commented.

"I'll be up in a minute."

She immediately climbed out of bed. She was wearing a white satin night dress that showed her full figure. The boys tried to ignore the scene that they were seeing. Lena then sat on one corner of the bed facing the boys. Somehow she was still very sleepy. She was staring blankly at the boys as if in deep thoughts.

"Lena . . . . " Andy said.

Lena somehow snapped out of her sleepiness and smiled at them.

"Sorry, I am still very sleepy."

"Maybe we should leave. Then you can go back to bed," Max said.

" No, I can't go back to sleep. I have to wake up already. If Michael and the others catch me still in my bed, they'll surely put me in the cold shower, " she unconsciously replied.

"Who's Michael and the others?" Joe asked.

"They are my other friends living in another station. They usually come here to have dance practice or just to hang out. We usually spend the whole day together. Would you guys like to meet them? You can join us in the hologram room," she said.

"How many are they?" Jerry asked.

"Six boys and five girls."

"Girls?" some of the boys asked in disbelief.

Lena saw their reaction and somehow it made her laugh.

"Yeah! Girls!" she replied back with a meaningful smile. "They are all dancers. They teach me different kinds of dances from waltz to hiphop. They are all very good, especially Michael."

Lena stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

"I'll be taking a shower first. Make yourselves at home ok. You can order Saia anything that you want."

Lena went in to take a shower, leaving the boys talking with one another.

"So her room also has its own materializer," Vanness commented.

"What do you expect?" Sho asked.

"So what do you think about her other friends?" Hyn Bin asked.

"At least, she has some girl friends," Vic noted.

"What do you think her friends look like? Do you guys think that they're pretty enough to even take a look at?" Vanness asked.

The other boys laughed. They were all thinking the same thing. They all haven't been in contact with any woman for more than a year. Eventhough they know the reason for this and full understand it. They still can't help but feel excited that they are actually going to meet five girls. Girls, that they pray and hope would actually be worth enough to even take a look at.

"Do you guys think they are the same age as Lena?" Micky asked the others.

"I hope not," Jerry replied.

"I think they must be pretty and sexy, and . . . . ." Aiba said on and on.

"Dream on, man!" Vanness shouted.

"Well, Lena said that they are dancers. Usually dancers are very pretty good looking themselves aside from the fact that they have sexy bodies," Rain commented.

"Yes, he's right," Satoshi said.

"All we can do is wait and see," Sho said.

"How about we have a bet?" Min Woo asked.

"What kind of bet?" the others asked.

"Let's make a bet on whether Lena's girl friends are pretty or not," Min Woo answered.

"What do we get from it " Max asked.

"It's just for fun," Min Woo replied.

"Okay, I'm in. I vote for pretty," Jeong hoon said with a smile.

"Me too," Ji Hoon shouted.

Their discussion ended with Vanness, Shun, Dong Wan, Micky, U-Know, Jaejoong, Andy and Jun being the only ones betting that Lena's friends were ugly. And they also decided to make the bet more interesting by making the losing team servants to the winning team for that specific day and the following day.

Lena walked out of the bathroom looking a little pale. The boys suddenly noticed her.

"Are you all right?" Jaejoong asked with concern. He immediately went to Lena's side and made her sit down on her bed.

Lena tried to smile. "I'm all right. I'm just a bit hungry, I guess. Plus I think I stayed in the shower too long," she tried to explain.

"Then you should eat," Xiah said.

Lena ate her breakfast in silence. The boys sensed that something was wrong with her. But she just didn't want to say anything.

**CHAPTER 8**

An hour passed, Saia suddenly announced that Lena's friends were already in the hologram room waiting for her. They all went to the hologram together. They were all very excited to see who would win in their bet.

As soon as they entered the hologram room, all the boys' mouths dropped. The hologram room had been changed into a studio type room with all the sides with mirrors. But what made their mouths drop wasn't the room but what was inside the room.

Inside the room were five tall and gorgeous women of different nationalities, wearing shirts and shorts that showed their sexy figures. The DBSK boys and the others couldn't help keep their eyes off the five girls. Lena saw how the boys all looked at her friends. She didn't know how to react. She was somehow feeling very jealous and at the same time, she wanted to laugh so hard at their facial expressions.

She knew she wasn't very beautiful nor sexy compared with her friends. And somehow this thought made her feel more insecure about herself.

"Come on, I'll introduce you guys to them," she said with a fake smile.

As they approached, one of the girls suddenly walked to their direction. The boys were somehow very surprise , and they thought that the girl was walking up to meet them.

As the girl approached, she was smiling very sweetly. She was an Asian, maybe a Japanese or a Chinese. She was very beautiful as she got closer all the boys were mesmerized by her beauty. She came up to them and hugged Lena.

"I missed you baby," she said. "How are you? Let me take a look at my baby. "

"I'm okay, Michelle. Really!" Lena replied to the girl.

"You look a little pale. Is everything really okay with you? Are you feeling any discomfort anywhere?" she asked again with concern.

"Nope, I'm fine."

Then the girl looked at the boys and smiled.

"Hello! I am Michelle Hamasaki. My parents are both Japanese, but I grew up in London. So you are the guys living here? Quite nice, you're all good looking. The other girls and I were discussing if you were all cute. I guess we were correct," she said with a smile.

The boys were shocked with what they heard. It seems they weren't the only ones making bets.

"Come on, Lena. We have been waiting for you. Let's start our practice. We have missed you for 2 weeks." The girl dragged Lena to the other girls, leaving the boys behind.

The other girls hugged Lena and started talking. The boys noticed that they were looking at them and then they started to laugh. Somehow this made the boys very conscious and uncomfortable. They have never experienced being the ones inspected. They were used to being the ones to inspect women from hair to foot. This was a new experience for all of them.

"Why do I suddenly feel like they are stripping us by their looks," Eric said.

Rain laughed. "You're right. I feel the same way."

One of Lena's male friends approached them.

"Hello! I am Michael Smith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys. Why don't you join us? I'll introduce the others to all of you."

The DBSK boys and the others thought that this is the Michael that Lena was talking about. He was blond, with blue eyes and well built body. He wasn't a typical dancer if you would just look at him. He was too handsome to be a plain dancer. He was more of the movie star type.

The boys followed Michael, and he introduced his friends to them.

"Hey guys! Why don't you introduce yourselves to them," he said with a smile.

"Hi! I am Arthur Lee. I'm Chinese but I grew up in California."

"Chris Mayers, British but I lived in Los Angeles from middle school up to the war."

"Anthony Cruz, Spanish, lived in California together with Arthur. We're best friends since childhood."

"Tony Moore, from England."

"Josh Hamasaki, Japanese but grew up in Nevada."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Lena has told us that she had new friends staying in the station. You're all very lucky. We had been trying to persuade Lion and Aros to let us stay here. But they keep on denying us, saying if we stay here. Lena wouldn't even be able to rest for even one minute," Tony said jokingly.

"We have been friends with Lena ever since the war started, so that totals more than a year. So we are all very close to one another, especially with her. We all treat her like a little sister, so don't even think of doing anything to her," Josh said as a warning.

"Don't worry, we all feel the same way. We also treat her like a little sister," Vic said.

"Well, that's good. Please don't think too much of what Josh said. He's very protective of Lena. I hope you're not offended in anyway," Michael said.

"Don't worry. It's ok," Hyesung replied.

"We are all very protective of Lena. She's our little baby," Tony said.

"Don't worry. We will treat her like a sister also," Jun Jin replied again.

"Well, we better start our practice. You guys can join us if you like," Michael said to the DBSK boys and the others.

"No, It's ok. We'll just watch."

"Hey girls! You haven't introduced yourselves yet. I thought you all wanted to meet them, huh?" Chris teased.

"Okay." the girls shouted back.

The girls approached and just like Michelle, they all became more attractive as they got closer.

"Hello, I am Nikka Serekov, German."

"Mika Yamamoto, Japanese, but I lived in the US for almost 20 years already."

"Lilah Trevor, American."

"Serena Sanchez, Brazil but I lived in Los Angeles for almost ten years before the war."

"I believe, I already I already introduced myself. I am Michelle Hamasaki, a Japanese national. But I have lived outside of Japan for almost 7 years before the war. I have traveled to different places like Seoul, Korea, London and Los Angeles."

The DBSK boys and the others couldn't help but sigh. All the five girls were all very beautiful. They were all very nice and sweet as well. They all thought that they have found angels to dream about. They even have forgotten about the bet that they had made earlier.

"Hey how about we start the practice now?" Lilah asked.

"Yeah, it's already late. How about we take lunch late today?" Michelle asked the others.

"Sure!" all of them replied.

"Come on, let's dance," Chris shouted.

" Okay guys, position," Michael said.

"Hey! Lena hasn't even changed yet," Nikka said.

"Come on, Lena. Change already," Serena said.

Lena ordered Saia to change her clothing similar to what the other girls were wearing. As soon as she changed, the DBSK boys and the others were very much surprised to see her true form. She was in fact very sexy, with very smooth and flawless skin. The DBSK boys and the others were all very used to seeing her in baggy pants and loose shirt. So they didn't really think she was that sexy. Her hair was even tied back unlike her usual style of having her hair all bundled up on her head. They didn't expect that she had such a long hair.

She had suddenly transformed from a very ordinary looking girl into a very attractive one. The boys suddenly noticed how beautiful she was. She had a very natural and innocent type of beauty. All of them suddenly thought why she was taken care of so much by her boy and girl friends. Then they remembered Prince Aros and Prince Lion. Again their perspective on Lena's personality changed.

They were all thinking that she had wasted her purity and innocence. They all thought that she was the princes' lover. And again they felt disgusted by this thought.

"Let's start…" Michael announced.

"Okay," the others shouted.

**CHAPTER 9**

They ordered Saia to play their music. What they heard was a song very familiar to some of them. It was the DBSK song "Choosey Lover. "

All the five girls danced with the other five boys, not including Michael who was just watching their every move. Lena just watched also together with Michael in one side of the room.

The DBSK boys and the others just watched while sitting in one of the corner of the room. The five girls and boys danced very well. They were really professional dancers already by just looking at the way they move.

After they finished dancing, the girls ordered Saia to repeat the song. Then they dragged Lena into the dance floor. Nikka snatched the rubber band that was holding Lena's hair up. Lena's hair came loose. She had a very long, smooth, black hair. The kind that only artists or movie stars have.

Your dance appears like a dance from a fallen angel

I thank your parents for this important intangible cultural asset

I wonder how you knew all the flexible moves

In some way or other, I want to add to this competition

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

Hey, gotta make you mine

The girls laughed when Lena's hair became loose. Then the music started. At first, Lena was reluctant to dance with them. But as the music went on, she suddenly gave in to the music. She was also a very good dancer. She was even better than all the girls combined. The boys just watched as the girls danced.

Please, come and dance with me

Tease, with your smile

So that I abandon everything

Please, those eyes,

Bright, I want to gaze at them

Choose only me, love, without being perplexed

If I am already your 'papa,'

The ban on us going out is in danger from your beauty

The sparkling golden chain on your soft skin,

It's to the point where I'm jealous of jewelry, and I have withdrawal symptoms

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

Hey, gotta make you mine

The girls danced wildly. They were persuading Lena to be the same as them. But somehow Lena was reluctant. But as time move one, she finally gave in and became wild herself.

Please, don't make me beg,

Tease, with your glance,

Like this, wishing for everything

Please, until the daybreak

Tight, hold me close

I'm in a dream-like state from your lips, before this point

Please, let me take you there

Tease, through your smile

You give me everything

Please, until the end

Right, because it's different

Give only me love, for sure tonight

Choose me baby uh

Sexy lady uh

We got this dance music right

Move you right, the bass is tight

East 2 west, north, south and all

Everybody

We got this dance music right

Move you right, the bass is tight

East 2 west, north, south and all

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli

Nothing comes close but your choosey lover

Hey, gotta make you mine

Please, don't make me beg,

Tease, with your glance,

Like this, wishing for everything

Please, until the daybreak

Tight, hold me close

I'm in a dream-like state from your lips, before this point

Please, let me take you there

Tease, through your smile

You give me everything

Please, until the end

Right, because it's different

Give only me love, for sure tonight

The DBSK boys and the others were shocked with what they saw. They didn't expect that Lena can be that wild in dancing. She was too demure and innocent looking. Lena was very happy and so were the other girls. The male dancers were just silent and smiling. They were happy seeing Lena smiling, laughing and dancing

Somehow they all felt happy just seeing her have some fun. The girls danced a few more times before they finally let Lena have a rest. She sat silently in one corner of the room opposite the DBSK boys and the others. All the five girls and boys except for Arthur was dancing.

Arthur noticed that Lena was alone in a corner and immediately went to her side. He sat beside her, and she in turn, wrapped her arms around his left arm.

Again the DBSK boys and the others were surprised to see her do that. It seems she just hugs anyone she likes.

After a few dances, only three girls and three boys were left dancing.

Tony went to the corner where the DBSK boys were sitting. He wanted to have a chat with them.

"Look, I hope you guys won't take what Josh said seriously. I hope you didn't get offended or anything," he said with concern.

"It's ok, we understand," U-Know replied.

"You see, Lena is very special to all of us. She is a very sweet girl, sometimes we think she's too sweet for her own good. That's why when we heard that you guys were staying here, we were somehow alarmed. We didn't what kind of guys you were. We were very much afraid that you'll be messing around with her. And frankly, after meeting you guys and seeing how you interact with her. Well, we are somehow relieved," he explained.

"We're all nice guys, you know. We won't bite her if you're afraid of that," Andy jokingly said.

"Besides we respect her like our own sister, " Aiba said.

"I know, and I am really sorry if we ever doubted you guys. But we just can't help it since we didn't know you at first," Tony said.

"It seems she's very close with everyone," Lee Wan commented.

"Well, she is very sweet. She also loves hugging everybody. So she hasn't started to hug any one of you guys yet, have she? That's one of her favorite things to do when she's sad or something's bothering her. So you can easily tell when she's sad."

"So you mean something is bothering her now?" Eric asked.

Tony looked at Lena and saw that she was hugging Nikka.

"Yup, judging by the way she's hugging Nikka. Something is wrong, but we just always let her alone. She normally tells us everything when she wants to and when she stays silent, then we just let her be."

"She's not shy, is she?" Vanness said.

"Shy? Lena? God, no! She's quite very vocal with everything, but it always depends on her mood. You'll all know what I mean as time pass by and you get to know her better. She's really unpredictable. That's her exact description. You can never tell what she will do when she is happy or sad. But one thing is for sure, you will seldom see her cry. We have been friends with her for more than a year and no matter how sad or how hurt she is. She will never let anyone see her cry. She will certainly run away when she's in the verge of crying," Tony answered.

"So is she really very close with Prince Aros and Prince Lion?" Jun asked.

Tony looked at all the boys he was talking to. His expression became surprised.

"You guys still don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Max asked.

"I guess she hasn't told you yet because she's finding the right time," Tony said again.

Just as they were talking Josh suddenly came up to Tony and the other boys. He sat down beside Tony and suddenly asked.

"Is it just me or do you also notice that something is wrong with Lena?"

"I know, what you mean. I have also noticed that she's not dancing very well today. Maybe something is hurting, but she wouldn't just say it," Tony replied.

"Why is she always like that? She knows that she can always tell us everything," Josh said.

"We can't blame her, Josh."

"I know, it's just…Oh! I don't know what to do with her. She's so stubborn," Josh said with irritation.

As they were talking, Lena came up to them and suddenly knelt down behind Josh and hugged him from the back. Josh expression hardened.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You only hug people this way when you have something on your mind," Josh said.

"Am I that predictable already?" she asked.

"Lena," Tony said with concern. "What's wrong? You can tell us."

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to hug you guys, as long as I can and until I possibly can," she said with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked with his expression hardened.

"Nothing."

Josh became somewhat angry. He suddenly faced Lena and grabbed her by the shoulders.

All the people who saw were shocked and the girls suddenly run to where they were.

"Josh!" the girls exclaimed.

"For god's sake, Lena! Just get it over with. Just give yourself to Aros, if you don't want him…maybe Michael, he likes you so much, maybe you can sleep with him. If you still won't give yourself to him, then choose one of the new guys you're with here in the station. Just give yourself up please. I'm begging you," Josh said with extreme emotion.

"Josh, I can't do that. Even if I die right now, I won't give myself to someone that I don't love. I am sorry," she replied.

"What's the use of being a virgin if you're going to die?" he asked angrily.

"Josh, I can't even stand the thought of having someone making love to me, someone that I don't love or even like."

"Lena, you're going to die…is your virginity that important to you more than your life?" Josh asked again with anger in his eyes.

"Josh, I don't think I can live peacefully even for one day, if I have something haunting my conscience. Especially if it involves sleeping with someone. I think I will have nightmares almost everyday for the rest of my life."

"Life? What life are you talking about? The life you say, is what two months? Is that the life span that you have already destined for yourself? Can't you even fight for yourself and try every means to survive?" Josh exclaimed.

The DBSK boys and the others were shocked and they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lena was dying and she had only two months to live. Somehow this didn't make any sense to them. How can she be dying when there was no sickness anymore and every kind of illness or injury the two princes had the ability to cure. So they were all thinking how come she is dying. They were all very confused on what to believe and what was going on. Josh was obviously already revealing all Lena's secrets one by one.

Michael instantly grabbed Josh by his shirt and pushed him away from Lena. Then as he was about to step forward again, Michael punched him straight in the face. Josh fell down on the floor. Lena suddenly went to Josh's side. She helped him stand up.

"Michael, you didn't have to hit him," she said with a high voice.

"Are you going to take his side? He has already said so many offensive things to you, and you're still defending him?" Michael asked angrily.

"Michael, there's no need for violence please," Lena begged.

All the girls went to Michael's side. They were all very angry at Josh as well.

"Josh, you're really something," Michelle said.

"You always make all sorts of trouble. Why did you have to shout at Lena like that?" Mika said.

"You should have just stayed quiet. Now her new friends know everything," Serena said with concern.

"Please stop fighting ok. I don't want to see you guys arguing because of me," Lena said.

"Lena, we should teach that guy a lesson," Arthur said.

"No…he's just being concerned with me, that's all."

"So he has the right to tell you to sleep with anyone? Is that right?" Lilah asked in disbelief.

"Please guys! Just let it go this time ok," Lena said with a low voice.

"So are you saying that it's ok with you if we all say that you should sleep with Aros or anyone of us?" Chris asked.

"Please guys…" Lena was already confused and didn't know what to say.

**CHAPTER 10**

The DBSK boys and the others just watched as the Lena's friends argued with each other.

Jaejoong noticed that Lena was becoming paler as time passed by. Her lips were already beginning to become white. Then he thought maybe it is because of the tension brought about by the arguing of her friends.

Every one of her friends were very angry with Josh and she didn't want any arguments to happen between her friends. She feeling very dizzy already but she kept fighting what she was feeling. She wanted to solve the dispute between her friends first before she can think about her self. She moved forward to Michael and the others to have a talk with them. She wanted to patch things up between her friends. But as she took a step forward, her sight became blurred. Then she became so dizzy that she couldn't help herself anymore. Her whole body suddenly collapsed on the floor between Josh and Michael's group.

All of them were unable to move, as if in total disbelief of what had just happened. Then instantly Jaejoong ran to Lena and held her in his arms.

"Lena…." he said with a shaky voice.

"I'm alright. I am just a bit dizzy," she said with a weak voice.

All the people around had somehow snapped out of their trance and were already around Lena and Jaejoong. Michael suddenly asked Jaejoong to let her take Lena. As he complied, Michael immediately carried her and was about to carry her out the room, when Prince suddenly appeared infront of him. After a few minutes, Prince Lion also teleported infront of DBSK boys and the others. The two princes also had the power to teleport themselves whenever the need arises.

"What happened?" Aros asked with concern.

"She felt dizzy," Michael answered.

"Are you all right? Are you hurting anywhere? Just lay here down. Saia, materialize a bed,"Lion said.

Immediately, a bed materialized before their eyes and Michael laid down Lena on the bed.

"Why did you have to teleport yourselves here? You just wasted your energy. I am just a little bit dizzy. Nothing serious. I would have called you if I were really hurt seriously," Lena said.

"You're gonna call us? Like the last time that you were supposed to call us but didn't, even if your whole arm was already aching and blood was streaming from your wound?" Lion asked sarcastically.

"Lion....."Aros warned.

"Do you have any bruises anywhere?"Lion suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Lena replied.

"Saia, change her clothing. I want to see her full body now," Lion commanded.

The DBSK boys were stunned with what they heard. Everything they were witnessing was starting to make them more and more confused. But what they really couldn't believe was the fact that Lena was dying.

Saia immediately changed Lena's clothes. Her whole body was suddenly exposed to everybody's eyes. She was wearing her under garments. The boys couldn't help but gaze. Her skin was so smooth and white, and totally flawless. Her figure was suddenly exposed as well. She had the perfect figure added with the perfect skin. She had the perfect body that any girl will be envious of and any man would trade anything to be able to have a hold on.

The boys were speechless. Even if they tried to hide the sensation caused by seeing by Lena's body. They were all men after all. They haven't been with a woman for more than a year. And even if they were ashamed of what they thinking and feeling, they just couldn't help it.

Lion inspected Lena's body as if it was nothing. All Lena's friends were very silent.

As for Jaejoong and the others, they were all very silent as well. They wanted to know what was happening to Lena.

"She has no bruises," Lion said with a relief.

"See, I told you I am fine. Just a little bit nauseous," she replied.

"Saia, check her vital signs," Aros commanded.

"Checking her vitals signs and energy level now," Saia announced. Then after a few minutes, "Her vital signs are all normal, except for her energy level. She is already at 63%."

"63%? She's really getting worst," Lion commented.

"How is her energy decreasing? Has the speed doubled or just the same?"Aros asked.

"Based on her last check up, her energy level is decreasing by almost double the speed," Saia answered.

"Calculate when her energy level will reach critical level," Aros said.

"Calculating...." Saia said. "Calculated day would be 25 days from now," Saia announced.

"What?"Aros exclaimed.

"How can that be? She's supposed to have at least 6 weeks before her energy totally reaches critical level," Lion suddenly said with a worried look on is face.

"Saia, inform the council regarding Lena's condition," Aros commanded.

"I already have informed the Council, and both the King and Queen of Scion and Xion," Saia replied.

"Ok, let's just make her rest for today and we'll figure what to do next after discussing with the council and the researchers," Lion said.

The DBSK boys were even more confused. They didn't know what Prince Aros and Prince Lion were talking about. They didn't know they meant with the council or the researchers. As for Lena's other friends, they were all very silent and just watching as the two princes discussed what they were going to do.

Lena was obviously very weak. She had already changed her clothing again. This time she was wearing a clothing that the DBSK boys and their friends haven't seen before. The clothing's material was like metallic but obviously very soft. The clothing revealed her very sexy figure.

Aros swept Lena off the bed in an instant. She lay very weak in his arms. She was nestled tight in his arms and somehow this made the boys very jealous. They were very confused why they all felt this way.

As Prince Aros held Lena, Bakro suddenly appeared with five soldiers. They all bowed to Prince Lion as a sign of respect, then Prince Aros and lastly they bowed again.

The DBSK boys and the others suddenly thought why Bakro and the soldiers bow twice to Prince Aros. Then they started to ask themselves if it was Lena they bowed to on the second time. If it was really her, the second question was why.

"Bakro prepare for a permanent companion for Lena. I want her to be watched and taken care of 24 hours a day," Lion said with authority.

"Yes, Prince," Bakro immediately replied.

"No!" Lena cried.

"You're being stubborn again,"Aros said.

"I don't want any companion. I can take care of myself," she replied.

"You're already very weak. And you still don't want to give yourself to me. Frankly, I'm already losing my patience with you," Aros said angrily.

"Aros....." she said with a low voice.

"Sorry, Prince Aros, but I think that you should know the main reason why I came here," Bakro said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lion asked.

"Well, it seems the Council has decided to take drastic measure after Saia reported to them about Princess Lena's condition," Bakro said.

After hearing the word "princess", the DBSK boys and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Lena is a princess?" they all asked themselves. They couldn't believe it.

"What drastic measure are you talking about?" Lion asked.

"They have already talked with both the Kings and Queens of Scion and Xion. They have asked both the Kings and Queens and they have already agreed with the suggestion of the Council."

"About what?" Aros asked.

"That you, Prince Aros and Princess Lena will be wed in three days time," Bakro said.

"What?" Prince Aros asked.

"They sure move fast," Lion commented.

"No! Lion....Aros...." Lena said as if begging them to help her.

Prince Aros' expression hardened. He looked at Lena who has already buried her face on his chest to hide her tears. But it was very obvious that she was already crying, even if she tried to hide her sobbing.

"Is everything really fixed?" Prince Aros asked Bakro.

"Yes, Prince. In fact, they have asked that Princess Lena be no longer allowed to associate with her male friends," Bakro replied.

Lena's sobbing suddenly increased.

"Where will be the wedding be held?" Prince Lion asked.

"The Council will arrive here in two days time and one of them will be conducting the ceremony," Bakro answered.

"So we still have at least two days to think of something," Prince Lion said.

"Lena... Please don't cry. I'll take care of everything. I promise you, I'll think of something. Please . . . . ." Aros said with warmth as he gently touched and caressed Lena's head.

"What do you plan to do? You know we can't go against the Council," Prince Lion reminded Prince Aros.

"Lena, listen to me. If you really don't want to give yourself to me. Then decide before our marriage on who you really want. All the Council wants is for you to lose your virginity. That's why they are forcing us to marry each other. So if you really don't want to marry me and sleep with me, then better decide on who you'll give yourself to. You have 3 days to think. We all know that this thing will happen sooner or later. The Council have been very patient with you, but after hearing about your condition, they have finally decided to take action," Prince Aros explained.

Everyone just listened to what Prince Aros was saying. But everything he said made no sense to the DBSK boys and their friends.

"Prince Lion, Prince Aros, what do you plan to do now?" bakro asked.

"Ask the researchers to be in the conference room in half an hour. I want to talk to them," Prince Lion said.

"Has our marriage been announced publicly?" Prince Aros asked.

"Yes, they have already informed everybody," Bakro answered.

"They aren't wasting any time, I see," Lion said.

"And what about the people's reaction after the announcement of our wedding?" Prince Aros asked.

"As expected the people of both Scion and Xion are all very happy. You already have messages waiting for you, congratulating you on your upcoming wedding," Bakro reported again.

"No objections whatsoever from anyone?" Prince Aros again asked.

"No, Prince."

"Didn't Prince Mitos, Prince Creon. Prince Gaion and Prince Reios object?" Lion asked.

"They have expressed their opinions regarding this matter, but their opinions were brushed aside by the Council," Bakro said.

"I see, so the Council have really decided then," Lion said.

"Prince Mitos, Prince Creon, Prince Gaion and Prince Reios have also informed us that they will be arriving in the station in two days time, " Bakro reported.

"Those guys are coming?" Lion asked in disbelief.

"Maybe they are planning to do something so they have decided to come," Prince Aros commented.

"Maybe...."Lion said. "So Lena don't worry. You're very lucky. Imagine all the princes of both Scion and Xion are helping you."

"Lena,"Aros said. He then looked at Lena. She had already fallen asleep in his arms. "She's fallen asleep," he said.

"That's good. At least, she can rest. Let's bring her to her room. Then we can talk with the researchers," Prince Lion said.

Lena, Prince Lion and Prince Aros left together with Bakro and the soldiers. While the DBSK boys and the others were left together with Michael and his set of friends.

**CHAPTER 11**

"Why is this happening?: Nikka asked.

"So Lena is really in big trouble now," Mika commented with concern.

"Well, I think it's for the best," Michelle said.

The DBSK boys couldn't help it anymore. They were already very confused and curious as well.

"Excuse me, but we are already very confused with what's going on. Can you guys help us out and answer some of our questions?" Micky asked.

"What sort of questions?" Michelle asked.

"They still don't know a lot of things about Lena. It's best that we don't meddle in her affairs. She hadn't said anything to them, so I think we don't have any right to tell them anyway," Michael said.

"Look we just wanted to know who Lena really is," U-Know said.

"I think we should tell them the truth already," Josh said to his friends.

"I also think they deserve the right to know what's going on," Chris said.

Michael was silent for a few minutes. Then he suddenly said, "Very well, you can ask us anything," he said to the DBSK boys.

"I have been wondering all this time who Lena really is," Max said.

"And you wanna know who she is right?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Max answered.

"And why did Bakro and the soldiers call her "Princess Lena"?" Xiah added.

"Well, let's all sit down. This is going to be a very long story," Michael said to all of them.

The DBSK boys and the others all at down waiting for the answers to their questions.

"How do I start this? Aaah....Lena is Prince Lion's half sister. So she is basically also a princess. She is a half Scion and Half human. Her father mer her mother when he was still a prince. He went to our planet to survey and he stayed for a couple of months. And during those times, he met Lena's mom and had a relationship with her. When her afther had already left. It was then that her mother learned that she was pregnant with Lena," Michelle narrated.

"And after hearing that Lena was conceived, her father, King Viol returned to our planet to get Lena's mom. But she refused. She didn't wan to go to Scion and disn.t want Lena to go with him either. So Lena was left here with her mom. They lived a normal life. She knew was different even when she still young because her mother already told her the truth about who she is, " Serena continued to narrate.

"So during the time that Lena was growing up she was very careful not to get hurt in anyway that would make her go to a hospital. She was forbidden to go to any hospital and also forbidden to do any kind of medical check up or procedure. So she basically grew up just bearing the pain of cuts, bruises and illnesses," Mika said.

"But when the war broke out, Lena's father sent Lion and Aros to save her. And after they had saved her, she then asked them to save her planet. Which of course, they agreed to do," Lilah ended.

"But who are they talking about when they say the researchers? And they also say the Council, who are they?" U-Know asked.

"The researchers are the ones who study Lena's condition like doctors in our planet. Since in their planet there are no doctors and the royalties are the ones that heal everyone that is injured. As for the Council... well, they are of group of elders in their planets that are advisers to the kings and queens of the two planets," Mika answered.

"So is Lena's condition really that serious?" Max again asked.

"Yes," Michelle sadly replied. "Frankly I am very much surprised by how calm she is handling her condition. She doesn't even make a big fuss over it. She somehow treats it like it is nothing. She doesn't even cry when she's with us. She doesn't even let out her emotions. Whenever she's with us, she just sings and dances and laughs. I believe she's the bravest girl I ever met in my whole life."

"Is she really dying?" Jaejoong asked.

"Sadly it is true. When Prince Lion and Prince Aros rescued her, they had discovered that she was sick. But unfortunately her sickness can't be cured that easily," Mika said.

"But I thought that Prince Aros and Prince Lion can cure any sickness?" Max asked.

"Well, Lena isn't an ordinary human. Prince Lion and Prince Aros can only cure pure humans and pure Scions and Xions, but Lena is half human and half Scion. So she can't be cured by anyone. Her genetic make up is different from humans and Scions. Frankly they can't figure her out. She has been suffering ever since they rescued her. When they first learned that she was sick... they just thought that the bruises she had been caused by the Trusians. But when the bruises started to appear even when she was already in their custody. Then they suspected she was sick so she went a thorough examination and that's how they found that she was dying," Michelle narrated and then she started to sob.

Mika embraced Michelle and she continued to tell Lena's story while Michelle silently cried.

"Lena's body is slowly deteriorating. Since she is half human and half Scion, there is no available data to base her condition on. Even the Scions and Xions have studied her thoroughly just to find a cure for her. But sadly they can't really figure out what's wrong with her. She just suddenly gets attacks. And frankly you don't want to see her have attacks. We have seen it and it is really brutal."

"What do you mean brutal?" Micky asked.

"Well, she first starts to get bruises... that's why they were examining her whole body to see if she was beginning to have bruises. Because when bruises start appearing in her body, that can only mean that she will be having an attack in a matter of one or two days. After the bruises appear, she starts to experience pain. And I don't even want to imagine how painful her attacks are. Because she often hides when the pain starts. But there was this instance that we didn't let her go and Michael just hugged her till her pain subsided. But they say the pain increases as her conditions worsens. After that one time, we have never seen her go through another attack again. Usually Prince Aros and Prince Lion will take her away when she starts to have an attack. She's too concerned that we might get very emotional if we see her going through her episodes. But she doesn't even know that we have seen her go through her attacks. And it is really too much to take. But we asked Prince Aros if we could see what was really happening to her. He agreed and gave us access to the video files ever since she started her attacks. It is really sort of unfair to go behind her back like that but she wouldn't let us share her pain. We wanted to know the truth about her so took a shortcut to know the truth about her," Mika narrated.

"And what did you see? I mean what did you learn about her condition?" Jun Ki asked.

"Her condition is already in a very dangerous stage. That's why she is already ordered to marry Prince Aros. You see, in their planet they all mate at a very young age. Because they all survive by the energy they get after making love with someone. That's how they heal and re-energize themselves. That's why they don't believe in a permanent partner. All of them have several partners at a time. The researchers have a theory that maybe the reason why Lena hasn't changed and gotten her powers is because she is still a virgin. But frankly it is just a theory so there is no solid proof that if she did sleep with someone she would be healed," Serena said.

"We have been persuading Lena to just give up her virginity and see if the theory of the researchers are correct. But she said that she would rather die than let someone she doesn't love touch her. She's such a very stubborn girl. I have already said to her a million times that there is nothing wrong with her sleeping with someone since it involves saving her life. But she has rejected the thought and she even got mad one time. We all love her very much like our own sister. That's why I have been telling her to give herself up to Aros or even Michael," Josh said.

"Josh..." Michael said as a warning.

Josh suddenly smiled and then laughed. "We are already telling them everything. So what's wrong if we tell every detail that they should be aware of? You do like Lena so what's wrong if they know about that? "he said.

"Hey, stop it you guys! You're both going to end up fighting again," Lilah shouted.

"Michael, Josh has a point. We should tell them everything already. If we wait for Lena to talk about, then they would be totally left out in the dark. And at least they will know what to do if they are with her. Lena's next attack will be in a few days. So they should be told what to look for when she is with them," Michelle said to Michael.

"Alright. All of you win. I agree already. It's just... you all know I don't lie to Lena. And I don't want her to be upset with us when she finds out that we have already told her friends about her true condition," he said as a justification to his reaction.

"Lena has only 3 weeks until...." Michelle stopped talking. "I don't even want to say she's going to die. I know they will find a cure for her before she gets ...." Michelle sudenly burst into tears.

Tony suddenly hugged Michelle. Then she just cried so hard that the DBSK boys and the others all felt that Lena was really seriously ill. They all felt that Michelle and the others were all very much concerned with her. They loved her very much like she was a little sister.

"I thought the Scion and Xion technology is so advance that travel from planet and earth only takes about several hours. So how come they can't cure Lena? Isn't it too silly? Imagine they can heal all the sickness in this world and they can't even heal the most important person in their planet," U-Know commented.

"Yes, it is really is a shame. Frankly Prince Aros cares about Lena very much. He has already told us that he has special feelings for Lena. But he respects her decision that she doesn't want to just marry or get involved with anyone that she doesn't really like. He is truly a great person. His character is exactly what a prince should be," Arthur said.

"I think you guys should also know the main reason that all of you were brought here," Josh interrupted.

"Us? What reason is that?" Micky asked.

"You guys haven't even thought about why you were all brought here from different stations?" Josh asked again.

"Yeah! We have all been wondering about that ever since we all came here," Vanness answered.

"You see, it was Prince Aros' main idea to get you guys into the station. He was really hoping that Lena would fall in love with one of you guys," Josh announced.

**CHAPTER 12**

The DBSK boys and the others were all shocked with what they heard.

"What? You mean we are here because Prince Aros hopes that Lena will fall for one of us?" Lee Wan asked again in disbelief.

Josh suddenly laughed. "Yeah! That's the main point. Since Lena won't do it with any one of us. Then maybe she can do it with one of you."

The DBSK boys and the others were somehow offended with what Josh said. They didn't like Josh very much. He was too vulgar and too direct. He was sort of the person who didn't care if he was already offending someone with what he was saying or doing.

"Sorry if Josh is being rude again. But what he is saying is the truth. Both Prince Aros and Prince Lion have made plans for you to be transferred here, in the hope that Lena will eventually fall in love with one of you and end up giving herself up. I know it may sound very unreasonable for them to be even considering such ideas. But they are very desperate already. Lena wouldn't follow what they want and she is insisting that she will only sleep with someone if she feels something for that person," Michael said.

"So you're all ganging up on her?" Jun Jin said with disgust.

"And you said that you are all concerned about her..." Hyesung commented.

"We know it sounds bad. But please do understand that if Lena doesn't surrender her virginity, then she might die. She's already dying.... Can't you guys understand that?" Mika asked.

"But isn't there any other way? It's like you're all forcing her to be raped or something," Max said with concern.

"If we really wanted to rape her. Then we could have done that a long time ago," Tony replied.

"Prince Aros and Prince Lion have already talked with us about what we could do to make her give herself up. We even had some plans to make her drunk and lose control one time. But we just ended up making ourselves drunk and she was so sober that she was the one who took care of all of us," Tony said with a smile on his lips.

"You mean you guys really did try to do that to her?" U-Know asked.

"Please try to understand that we are only thinking about her situation. We don't want to do anything bad to her really... But she had been stubborn so long that as you al know her whole body is slowly deteriorating very fast. She doesn't have much time. If I were in her position I would have just done what they wanted and get everything over with," Serena said.

"But....we can't really judge you guys since we know that you are only thinking about her welfare. But getting her drunk and setting her up to be slept with is really way out of line," Jaejoong said with a hard tone.

"She's a really nice girl. That's why we couldn't continue with it really. So we just ended up drinking so much so to just let out all our frustrations. When I try to think about what we had planned really, it also makes me sick. But we just want to make her well. And we can't do that if we don't even try the suggestions that the researchers are giving us. And the last suggestion that the researchers are telling us is that Lena might get cured if she were to give herself up. They say that she may change and get her powers after she makes love for the first time. The funny thing is she found out about what we had planned for her and she didn't even get mad. She said that she understood us and that she forgave us for doing such a thing to her," Chris said.

"She's the nicest girl that I've ever met. And frankly, any man would be so damn lucky if she were to fall in love with him," Nikka commented.

"Well, it is such a waste really. So what if she is very smart and very beautiful but she doesn't have much time left really ..." Josh suddenly exclaimed.

"Have Prince Aros and Prince Lion tried other means to cure her. I mean have they looked for other possible cures?" Andy asked.

"Yes, they have. They have been trying very hard ever since they learned that she was sick. They have been developing drugs and researching for possible solutions. But still they can't come up with anything. Lena's condition grew worst as they looked for other means to cure her," Serena said.

"But truthfully, the researchers are not so sure that even if Lena were to sleep with someone that she would be cured. Because as they said before, Lena is the first of her kind in their planet and in our planet as well. So they don't have any data to base their theory on. They are already just applying what they would assume with a normal Scion or Xion female," Lilah continued.

"So what you are saying that there is still a big possibility that even if Lena gave herself up that she still wouldn't be cured?" Jaejoong asked in total disbelief.

"Yes," Lilah answered.

"So why are you guys still pushing her into it if it isn't really proven to work anyway?" Jaejoong asked again.

"Because...Because it is our last option. Our last chance. We are already gambling with time here. You guys haven't seen her go through her attacks. If you would only see her then you would all understand why we are very anxious that she follow what the researchers are telling her. She suffers so much every time her attacks come. And we all can't bear to see her in so much pain. Do you know how it breaks our hearts just hearing her sob? Then when she starts to scream in pain. The sound of her screams is just too much that if we could only bear a part of the pain that she is going through, we would all gladly do it. I am a man but frankly I don't know if I can bear the kind of pain that she goes through each and every time that her attacks come," Arthur said with a very emotional tone. It sounded that he was just holding himself from crying.

The DBSK boys and the others suddenly felt the weight of sadness that Lena's friends were having. Somehow they couldn't help but pity their situation. They are all very good people. But somehow they are being forced to do things that they won't normally do, all because of the fact that they want to help Lena.

Jaejoong was very upset. He didn't know what to say. Somehow he understood Michael and the others. But something inside him can't still accept the truth that Lena was being lied to and being manipulated.

Micky, on the other hand, noticed that Jaejoong had a very strange expression on his face.

He nudged Max who was beside him and looked at Jaejoong's direction as if to point to him. Max also took noticed of Jaejoong. He was very concerned with what his hyung was thinking at the moment. He has seldom seen Jaejoong looking so upset.

U-Know also looked at Jaejoong's way since he saw that Max and Micky were already whispering to each other while looking at Jaejoong. Then as if to break the sudden silence of Jaejoong, he suddenly asked. "So who do you think Lena likes in our group?"

Everyone suddenly looked at U-Know. His question had suddenly made a very strong impact on everyone.

"Frankly, we don't know. And if I were to base on how she treats you guys. I would say, no one," Arthur replied.

"Are you serious?" Micky asked again.

"She's a very open girl. She's the type that would say who she likes and who she doesn't like. So I am assuming that she just treats you guys like the way that she treats us," Arthur replied again.

"But if given the situation that Lena did come to one of you. What would guys do?" Nikka asked unexpectedly.

Micky and the others were speechless. They didn't know what to say. They hadn't thought about that. They all treated Lena like a little sister. Somehow it would feel very ackward if one them were to have an intimate relationship with her. They didn't what to say. Everyone was very silent for a few minutes before Michael broke the silence.

"I am very sorry if everything that we are talking about right now seems too upsetting for all of you. But you all wanted to know the truth right?" he said.

"Yes, but frankly what all of you told us is too much to take all in one sitting," Jerry commented.

"I still want to know what you would do if she came to you guys?" Nikka asked again.

"What do you want us to answer?" Max asked in dismay.

"The truth!" she exclaimed.

"Then I would answer your question."

Everyone all looked at the one who said it.

It was Jaejoong. He was very silent for a moment as if contemplating on what to answer. Then he suddenly said, "If Lena were to come to me, I would certainly turn her down."

"But why?" Lilah asked.

"Because I just think it isn't right," Jaejoong casually replied.

"Lilah was about to say something when Michael suddenly talked.

"I think it's time for us to leave," he said with a blank expression on his face.

After a few minutes, Michael and his friends finally left the hologram room. Leaving the DBSK members and the other boys talking about what they had just learned. Jaejoong, on the other hand, just stayed silent all through out the conversation.

**CHAPTER 13**

That night, everybody had already gone to bed but Jaejoong still couldn't sleep. He suddenly decided to go to the hologram room alone.

As soon as he entered the hologram room, he immediately saw someone was already inside. It was Lena. She was silently watching the waves as it gently rose up and down on the shores of the beach.

Lena was sitting on a big white linen placed on the upper part of the beach. She was gently sipping a glass wine, while a music was playing.

Somehow Jaejoong's heart skipped a beat, seeing her so sad. He slowly walked up to her and gently sat next to her.

"You couldn't sleep either," Jaejoong asked.

"Yes," Lena simply replied.

"Then why are you drinking? Are you allowed to drink?" he asked again.

"Lena smiled. "I just want to forget,"she replied.

"Forget what?" he asked.

"Everything....I am really tired already," she said with a sigh.

"You want to forget that you're about to get married already,is that it?" Jaejoong asked as a joke.

"Yeah....I am going to get married to someone that I don't love and the fact that I am dying," Lena said with a bitter smile.

Jaejoong suddenly looked at Lena.

"I know...that Michael and the others already told you and your friends about my condition...and well....everything..." Lena said with sadness in her eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Michael told me," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Jaejoong uttered.

"Would you like to drink too?" Lena suddenly asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

Lena ordered Saia to materialize another wine glass. And after a few minutes, Lena and Jaejoong were already toasting and drinking happily.

"You know, I'm glad you're here,"Lena said to Jaejoong. She was already very drunk.

"Why?" Jaejoong asked. He was already drunk as well.

"Because at least I have someone to talk to," she replied.

"Well, I'm glad to be of help," Jaejoong said with a laugh.

Lena looked at Jaejoong. Then without any hesitation, she gently kissed him. Yes, she was drunk but she was still very much aware of everything she was saying and doing.

Jaejoong was shocked as Lena gently kissed him. He suddenly froze. It was as if he couldn't think and couldn't move.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I have been dreaming of kissing you ever since the first day that I met you," Lena said without any hesitation after kissing him.

Again Jaejoong was shocked by what he heard. He was totally speechless. It was his very first time that the girl was the first one who kissed him first.

Lena looked at Jaejoong's shocked reaction. She laughed out loud.

"Oh! You should see your reaction. It's so funny," she said as she continued to laugh.

Jaejoong somehow got upset that Lena was laughing at him. Then he suddenly thought of kissing her back.

As Lena was laughing, Jaejoong immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. At first, Lena was shocked. But then as time moved on, their simple kiss became more and more passionate.

The wine that they had drunk was already in full effect. They have already lost all their self-control. They couldn't think of anything else except that they wanted each other right at that moment.

As Jaejoong kissed Lena, he slowly started to undress her. She didn't stop him from what he was doing. She knew that it was her first and last chance to make love to him. And she certainly didn't want to lose this chance. She had already fallen in love with him. But she was too scared to say it and show it. She knew she didn't have any chance with him. There was no way that he was going to like her or fall in love with her. So she just hid her feelings for him.

But now, as Jaejoong was kissing her, somehow all her fears and inhibitions were set aside. She was willing to do anything fro him. She wanted to make him happy. And more importantly, she wanted to make herself happy as well, even in that short, stolen moment.

She had always said that she will only give herself up to the man she loved. And Jaejoong was certainly the man she loved. And even if she knew that he didn't love her, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered most was that she will have the most precious memory that she will keep until the day that she die.

As Jaejoong made love to Lena, he didn't notice that tears had fallen from eyes. Her heart was aching because she knew after this night there was no way that she could ever be with him again.

**CHAPTER 14**

The next day, Xiah woke up early. He noticed that Jaejoong was gone. He immediately woke up the other DBSK members. They decided to look for him.

In the hologram room, they found him still sleeping. He was already dressed and the scene was already changed. The scene was already set in the field of flowers near the cliff.

"Hyung....hyung....wake up," Max said.

Jaejoong suddenly opened his eyes. He saw the other DBSK members all looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" Micky asked.

"Why did you sleep here?" Xiah asked.

Jaejoong was still confused on what had happened. He still couldn't think straight. Then as minutes passed by, he started to remember what had happened between him and Lena.

"Where's Lena?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"She's not here. Why are you looking for her? Was she here with you?" Xiah asked curiously.

"You were the only one here when we came in," Max said.

Jaejoong started to look around. He started to think about what happened. Was it real? He started to ask himself. He looked around again. The scene was different. Was he only dreaming? He asked himself again.

Xiah saw a wine glass and a bottle of red wine.

"Did you drink?" Xiah asked Jaejoong.

"No wonder he's like that," Micky said as he sighed.

Jaejoong was confused. He was so sure that what happened between him and Lena was real.

"Come on. We better get back before the others wake up," Max said.

Jaejoong just followed his friends as they all left the hologram room. As he was leaving the room, he started to think about what really happened, whether it was real or just a dream.

The DBSK members and the others immediately prepared themselves for breakfast. Jaejoong was still unable to get a grip of himself. He was still wondering about what happened to him in the hologram room.

"Do you still have a hangover?" Xiah asked him.

"No, I'm fine," Jaejoong answered.

"Come on, let's go to the hologram room already. I am starving," Max said to the others.

All of the boys went to hologram expecting that breakfast was already set. And they weren't disappointed. As soon as they entered the room, the smell of different kinds of food was already present in the air.

The long table that they use everyday was already set with different kinds of food. There were also pastries and cakes.

The boys happily sat down on the table. But as soon as they sat down, they noticed that someone was missing. Lena wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?" Jeong Hoon asked.

"Maybe she went back to her room," Rain said.

"Well, she'll be definitely be back in a few minutes," Joe added.

"Do you think she's sick?" Min Woo suddenly asked.

"Maybe we should check up on her," Hyesung said with concern.

"Well, let's ask Saia where Lena is," Jun Jin suggested.

"Saia, can you tell me where Lena is?" Andy said.

"Lena is in her room with Prince Aros," Saia replied immediately.

"With Prince Aros? Do you think something's wrong?" Xiah asked the others.

"Saia, what is Prince Aros and Lena doing?" Max suddenly asked.

"Prince Aros and Lena are talking and at the same time Lena is crying also," Saia replied again.

All the boys suddenly became alarmed when they heard that Lena was crying.

"Saia, why is Lena crying?" Jun suddenly asked.

"Prince Aros is talking with Lena about what happened to her last night," Saia replied again.

Jaejoong's heart suddenly stopped beating. So it was real, he said to himself.

"Last night? Now I'm getting more confused," Dong Wook said.

"Saia, what happened to Lena last night?" Joe asked.

"Sorry, but Princess Lion has monitored that you are asking me questions regarding Prince Aros and Lena. He has ordered me to stop answering your questions," Saia said.

All the boys sighed.

"This station is truly amazing. They know everything that is going on inside this station. I'm wondering, if they can also monitor us while we're in the shower or in the bathroom," Sho said sarcastically.

"What do you think happened to her last night?" Satoshi asked the others.

"Must be something bad or else she wouldn't be crying," Eric commented.

Jaejoong wanted to tell the other group what had happened. But he wasn't sure about what their reactions might be after hearing his story. He was sure that all of the guys maybe even the other DBSK members will get mad at him after they find out that something happened between him and Lena. Jaejoong just finally decided to stay silent for the mean time. He was expecting that Prince Aros and Prince Lion will be talking to him any minute.

But an hour passed, and Derline was still in her room. The boys finally decided to eat without her. While eating, Jaejoong was thinking about what to say if Prince Lion and Prince Aros confronted him.

The boys were already finished having their breakfast when Bakro showed up.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that Princess Lena won't be able to join you guys today," Bakro announced.

"But why?" Aiba asked.

"Sorry but I cannot answer your questions," Bakro replied again.

"What's wrong with Lena?" Jaejoong asked.

"Nothing's wrong with Lena," Prince Aros suddenly said. He had entered the hologram without the boys noticing him. "She will just be under observation for today."

"But why is she being observed?" Jun Ki asked.

"One of you might know," Prince Aros said with a hidden meaning.

"What do you mean... one of us might know?" Hyesung asked.

"Just try to enjoy the day without Lena," Prince Aros said as he immediately left.

All day long Jaejoong couldn't help but think about what happened between him and Lena. He wanted to tell someone but he was too afraid and too ashamed of what he has done.

The other DBSK members noticed that Jaejoong wasn't himself. They could easily tell that something was bothering him. While the others were busy doing different things in the hologram room, Jaejoong was just sitting in a corner and staring blankly at the open space.

Xiah seeing Jaejoong so disturbed couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong? Why are you like that?" Xiah finally asked Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looked at his friends. He wanted to tell them his problem, but he was also thinking what their reactions might be after they learn the truth.

"Hyung, you can tell us anything, you know that don't you?" Max said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong again looked at Max. He was very confused.

"Something's bothering you, we can tell. So whatever it is, just spill it out. Maybe after telling us your problem, you'll feel better," Micky said with a smile.

"Come on, what's your problem? Maybe we can help," U-Know also said.

Jaejoong felt so relieved that he had such good friends. After thinking for a few more minutes, he finally decided to tell them what has been bothering him.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went here in the hologram room to pass the time," Jaejoong started to tell his friends.

"And?" Xiah asked.

"And Lena was here. She was already drinking. We talked and she offered me a drink. I accepted. We drank some more and we talked some more. And one thing lead to another . . . . ." Jaejoong tried to tell what happened in a brief detail.

"One thing lead to another? What do you mean?" Micky asked still confused with what Jaejoong was trying to say.

Jaejoong looked straight into Micky's eyes.

"You didn't? You didn't. . . . ." Micky uttered.

"You slept with Lena?" U-Know deducted immediately.

"What? You slept with Lena?" Xiah asked in total disbelief.

Jaejoong couldn't say anything so he just nodded.

The other DBSK members couldn't believe what they just learned. They didn't know what to say to their friend.

"But hyung. . . .didn't you just say to us that if Lena ever came to you, you would just turn her down? So what happened?" Max asked.

Jaejoong was still unable to answer his friends. He had no excuse for what he did.

"So that's why Lena wasn't able to join us this morning," Xiah commented.

"Do you think Prince Aros and Prince Lion already know about what happened to hyung and Lena?" Max asked the others.

"Of course. They know everything that's happening in this station," Micky answered.

"Better keep this secret for a while," U-Know said to the other DBSK members.

"Secret? From whom?" Max asked.

"From the other guys," U-Know answered.

"Oh . . . .I know it would certainly cause a commotion if the other guys knew about this," Max said with a sigh.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Micky asked Jaejoong.

"Frankly, I am still confused. I don't even know what to say when I see her again. And frankly, I don't know how to face Prince Lion and Prince Aros after what happened between me and Lena," Jaejoong answered.

"I am wondering how Lena is doing now," Max suddenly said.

"She's supposed to be with the researchers. Maybe that's why she's with them right now. Because after she has finally made love with Jaejoong, they are trying to find out if anything changed with her condition," Xiah said.

Jaejoong was very concerned with what was happening with Lena at that moment. He wanted to go to her and somehow find some answers to the questions that has been bothering him.

"But frankly I am still very confused . . ." Jaejoong finally said.

"Confused about what?" Xiah asked.

"Why she gave herself to me . . . ." Jaejoong said.

Xiah, Max, Micky and U-Know looked at each other. They were also asking themselves the same question.

"Could it be that Lena is in love with you?" Max asked.

"In love with me?"Jaejoong asked in disbelief.

"She said that she will only give herself to someone that she loves. So if she gave herself to you then that would mean that she loves you," Max answered.

Jaejoong couldn't believe what Max had said. He couldn't believe that Lena would actually fall in love with him. But the he remembered everything that shehad said after she had kissed him. He was asking himself if Lena was telling the truth or was it just the effect of the wine that they were drinking.

"If I were you, I would just stay quiet about what happened between the two of you. Then try to find the chance to talk with Lena alone. Clear things with her. Remember she's getting married in 3 days," U-Know said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong's heart suddenly pounded when U-Know reminded him that Lena was going to be married in three days.

"I am confused on what I am feeling right now," Jaejoong confessed.

"You have to try to sort out everything before she gets married," Xiah said again.

"I know," Jaejoong said with a sigh.

"Come on, cheer up. Everything will work out just fine," Xiah said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong just smiled. He didn't know what will happen next. But he was hoping that everything will be all right for Lena. He was very concerned with Lena.

**CHAPTER 15**

The next day, the DBSK boys woke up early. They wanted to go to the hologram room very early. They wanted to help Jaejoong. He wanted to talk with Lena alone.

When they arrived at the hologram room, Lena was already there, cooking just like what she does every day.

Jaejoong entered the hologram room alone. The other DBSK boys just stayed outside. They wanted to give Jaejoong the chance to talk with her.

Once inside, Jaejoong just looked at Lena. She was very busy cooking.

"How are you?" Jaejoong asked.

Lena looked at Jaejoong. She smiled, then continued cooking again.

"I'm fine," she answered while she was busy cooking.

"Look, I wanted to talk with you . . . .about . . . . about what happened between us," Jaejoong said with a trembling voice.

Lena looked at Jaejoong again. This time she had a bitter smile on her lips.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just consider it as if it never happened," she said.

Jaejoong suddenly approached Lena. He stopped her from what she was doing. He then slowly lifted her face to look straight into her eyes.

"I want to know the truth . . . ." he said to Lena.

"The truth ? The truth is I made love to you so I can save myself. But it didn't work because I am still dying," Lena answered with tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Jaejoong asked.

"I'm still dying. . . . And there's no other cure for me now. I'm sorry if I dragged you into my problem. I'm sorry . . . . " Lena said with sadness.

"But the researchers said . . . . " Jaejoong said.

"The researchers are wrong. I am still going to die in two weeks time," she said with a bitter smile.

"But why?" Jaejoong asked.

"Nothing can be done for me now. I just have to accept my fate. And I have to make use of my time left," she told Jaejoong with extreme sadness in her eyes.

Jaejoong didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything will be all right.

He slowly pulled Lena into his arms. He held her tightly. He wanted to hold her and make believe that she wasn't dying. In his arms, Lena cried. She wanted to be with him forever but that wasn't possible anymore.

As Lena was crying, Jaejoong's heart was slowly breaking into pieces. He wanted to help her. But he knew that he couldn't do anything for her even if he wanted to.

Jaejoong just held Lena in his arms. It was the only thing that he could do for her.

After an hour, the DBSK members and the other guys started to enter the hologram room. Jaejoong had already started helping Lena in cooking.

Only the DBSK members knew what was happening between Jaejoong and Lena. The other boys were unaware so they didn't notice the sudden closeness of Jaejoong and Lena.

Lena was silently sitting in one corner of the hologram room . . . . when someone suddenly covered her eyes.

"Come on guys . . . . Stop playing around . . . . I'm not in the mood," Lena said with a laugh.

"You're not in the mood for what?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Lena couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mitos . . . ." she uttered. Then she quickly pulled the hand that was covering her eyes.

"Mitos!" she screamed with joy. Then she quickly embraced him.

Jaejoong and the other boys who were also in the hologram room had already noticed the four men who had just entered.

"Who are they?" Max asked the other boys.

"Maybe they are the other princes that were supposed to arrive . . .." Hyesung answered.

"They sure are good-looking," Andy commented.

"Haven't you noticed yet? . . . .All the Scions and Xions are all good-looking men," Junjin said.

"Look at Lena . . . . She's very happy seeing them," Satoshi said with a smile.

"Yes . . . .she looks very happy," Jaejoong replied with a strange feeling creeping in his heart.

Lena was still embracing Mitos . . . .when . . . .

"Hey! Will you guys stop hugging already. . . . Lena, how about us? Aren't you going to hug us too?" one of the other men said with a laugh.

Lena released Mitos from her embrace and quickly hugged the other man instead. Jaejoong was feeling very uneasy as he watched Lena holding other men in her arms. Somehow he could still remember the night that he had held her in his arms.

"Of course . . . Reios. I missed you too," she said as she hugged her tightly. Then after a few minutes, she hugged the other guy beside Prince Reios.

"How are you Gaion? I missed you . . . ." she uttered.

"I missed you too Princess," Gaion said as he held her tightly.

"How about me?" the last man asked suddenly.

Lena suddenly laughed. "I haven't forgotten about you Creon . . . ." she said as she was still hugging Gaion.

Creon suddenly opened his arms and Lena went to him as well.

"We missed you princess," Creon uttered.

"I missed you guys too," Lena replied with a sweet smile.

"Sorry . . . .if we are kind of late. . . ." Gaion said.

"Late in what?" Lena asked confusedly.

"Late in helping you with your problem . . . . about the sudden marriage with Aros . . . ." Mitos said.

"It's all right. There is nothing else to do now . . . ." she sadly replied.

"Those guys over there are looking at us . . . . Come on, I want to meet them," Creon said to Lena and the others.

"They are my new friends here in the station," Lena explained.

"And one of them is the guy you have slept with?" Gaion asked.

Lena just nodded. She didn't want to dwell into that topic any longer.

"I want to meet them," Creon said again.

"Creon . . . ." Lena uttered. She wanted to stop him but he had already gone to where the DBSK and the other boys where.

"Hello . . . . I am Prince Creon," he greeted introduced himself to the DBSK boys and the others.

"Hi . . . . it's nice meeting you," Andy replied.

Lena and the other three princes slowly approached as well.

"He is Prince Gaion, Prince Reios and Prince Mitos," Prince Creon introduced the other princes.

"Hello to everyone of you. It is very nice to finally meet you guys. We have been hearing so many things about you from our Princess," Prince Gaion said to the boys.

"Really?' Dong-Wook asked.

"I hope she only tells our good points . . . ." Eric said with a laugh.

Lena noticed that Jaejoong was looking at her and the other princes.

Mitos immediately pulled Lena closer to him . . . "So Princess . . . . have they heard the good news?" he asked.

"What good news?" Jun asked.

"Lena's wedding with Prince Aros has been cancelled," Prince Reios said with a smile.

"What?" Lena suddenly asked.

"You mean . . . . you still don't know?" Mitos asked.

Lena just shook her head.

"It seems Prince Aros wants to keep it from you. . . so you would still marry him," Prince Creon said with a laugh.

"He's not like that," Lena protested.

Creon smiled. "So who is the lucky guy that you slept with?" he suddenly asked.

Lena's face suddenly became white with fear and embarrassment.

"Guy? Slept with?" the other boys asked curiously.

"What is he talking about?" Hyesung asked the others.

"So all of you are still kept in the dark?" Creon asked again.

"Creon . . . ." Lena said as a warning.

Creon looked at Lena. "What are you trying to hide?" he asked her.

"Nothing . . . ." she softly answered.

"Creon . . . . That's enough!" Prince Aros had shouted. He had suddenly entered the hologram room to stop Prince Creon from telling everyone about what happened between Jaejoong and Lena.

"Why?" Creon asked again with a smile on his lips.

"Stop it. . . ." Prince Aros said with an authoritative voice.

"Okay . . . . .okay . . . . I was just playing around," Creon replied.

"You can all go to your rooms now . . . . I know you are all very tired," Prince Aros said to the other princes.

"So now you are going to order us around?" Prince Creon asked sarcastically.

"Creon . . . . Let's just go," Lena said as she gently pulled him away. She knew that Prince Creon and Prince Aros always get into heated discussions whenever they are around each other.

"Let's go . . . . we can just rest in Lena's room," Prince Gaion said with a smile.

"Let's go . . . ." Prince Mitos said to Lena and the other princes.

As Lena left with Mitos and the others, he was left feeling very confused. He didn't know why but he didn't like her to be around other men.

"Am I jealous?" Jaejoong asked himself.

**CHAPTER 16**

The next day . . . .

"Good morning!" Lena had suddenly burst into the boys' room.

Everyone were startled to see Lena so early in the morning. And she was even waking all of them up.

"What's the occasion?" Xiah asked.

"Why are you waking us up so early?" Max asked. "I still want to sleep . . . "

Lena laughed loudly. "Come on . . . . wake up guys . . . . We have a lot of things to do today. . . . She said with a smile . . . ."

"Like what?" Jeong-Hoon asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Like . . . .like . . . .Oh! It is a surprise. . . . So all of you get up!" she said with a very bright smile.

All the boys immediately showered and changed their clothing.

"What kind of surprise are you talking about?" Ji-Hoon asked.

"Secret!" Lena said with a smile.

"Come on . . . . Spill it out . . . ." Dong-Wan said.

"Nope . . . ." she replied with a laugh. "If you are really interested . . . . come to the hologram room in an hour and you will all see my surprise for all of you . . . ." she then left.

The DBSK boys and the others were very confused on what Lena was talking about. After an hour, they all went to the hologram room to finally see what surprise Lena was talking about.

As the boys entered the hologram room, they were all astonished with the setting. It was set in the form a huge open field with a very beautiful stage in the middle. And in front of the stage were beautifully arranged tables and seats.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed. "This is incredible."

"So is this the surprise she was talking about?" Micky asked the others.

"Maybe," U-Know replied.

Suddenly Lena appeared from behind the stage. She was smiling as she approached the boys.

"Hello . . . . So you guys finally arrived . . . ." she said with a smile.

"Lena, what's the meaning of this?" Hyesung asked.

Lena looked around, then smiled again.

"This? This is my surprise for all of you . . . " she replied.

"Surprise? Why?" Max asked as if confused.

"Let's just say it is my gift for all of you . . . . for being so nice to me," she answered.

"You don't have to do this," Ken said with a smile.

"But I want to . . . . Come on . . . sit down . . . I have a lot of surprises stored for all of you," she said happily as she led them to the tables.

"But why are there so many tables and chairs?" Jun Ki suddenly asked.

Lena laughed. "It's a surprise!" she answered.

"Surprise? Hey . . . . that's unfair . . . ." Max said with a laugh.

"All of you guys each have to sit in a table," she said with a strange smile on her lips. She was obviously planning of something that they didn't know.

"Eh? One guy per table?" Sho asked curiously.

Lena just nodded.

"Why?" Aiba asked.

"Just wait . . . . and all of you will know in a little while . . . ." she said as she smiled sweetly.

Jaejoong just stared at Lena. He was somehow feeling very strange as he looked at her. He couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment.

"So we have to sit right now?" Lee Wan asked.

"Yes . . ." she replied again.

"Well . . . . come on . . . . let's just follow her," Joe said to the other boys.

"Can we sit anywhere?" Satoshi asked.

"Yup. . . ." she said.

All the boys finally sat down on each table. They didn't want Lena's surprise for them to go to waste.

**CHAPTER 17**

After several minutes of waiting, the boys suddenly noticed that there was a group of girls on the side of the stage. Then . . . . one by one . . . . the girls were suddenly escorted to the different tables.

All the boys were shocked. All the girls that were coming out of the side of the stage were all familiar with all of them.

Time passed . . . . and all the boys already had a specific date with them. The girls that were set up with the boys were either es-girlfriends, current girlfriends or close acquaintances.

All the boys were amazed as to how Lena was able to know about the girls in their lives.

As soon as the girls were brought to the tables, different foods and wines were also served as well.

All of the boys with their specific dates enjoyed their time together. They enjoyed talking, eating and drinking at the same time.

They have all started eating when Lena suddenly appeared on the stage. All the boys were suddenly curious as to what she was planning to do on stage.

As soon as she started to speak, the wide screen panel on the center of the stage also went on. And everybody was finally able to see her clearly by the big screen. It was really as if they were in a concert.

"I know all of you are already wondering what is going on . . . . Well, let's just say this is my special way of thanking all of you for being such nice friends to me for those past few days. All of you have made me very happy. So in return . . . . I want to make you guys happy as well before I go. I have prepared a small concert for all of you guys and girls. I hope you will all like this presentation I have arranged for all of you," Lena said with sadness in her eyes.

All the boys didn't know what to feel at that exact moment. They didn't like the fact that Lena was somehow saying goodbye to them in an indirect manner. As she spoke . . . . even if she tried to put on a happy smile . . . . all of the boys could see and feel her sadness.

Jaejoong looked at the girl sitting across the table he was sitting in. The girl's name is Ji-Young. She was the girl he had liked even before he became a DBSK member.

As soon as he saw her, his heart started to beat very fast. He was very excited and nervous both at the same time. He didn't know what to say to her, or how to start the conversation with her.

"Ji-Young . . . ." he uttered.

The girl suddenly smiled. "So you still remember me . . . . I'm very glad. I thought you had already forgotten me," she said.

"No . . . . how could I ever forget you," the words just slipped out of Jaejoong's mouth.

Ji-Young smiled again. She was obviously very happy with what she heard.

While Jaejoong was busy talking with Ji-Young, Lena was watching him from the side of the stage. Jaejoong's table was in front of the stage. So Jaejoong and his date were very visible.

Lena's heart was aching. She was feeling very jealous. But she knew she had no right to feel that way. She tried to brush her emotions away. She didn't have any right to love anymore, she told herself.

As Lena was watching Jaejoong . . . . the concert started.

The first performer who came out was Utada Hikaru. She then started to sing her famous song "First Love."

our last kiss

tasted like tobacco

a bitter and sad smell

tomorrow, at this time

where will you be?

who will you be thinking about?

you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

the paused time is

about to start moving

there's many things that I don't want to forget about

tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you

you will always be inside my heart

you will always have your own place

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

now and forever you are still the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

After Utada Hikaru . . . . Mika Nakashima followed with her song "Yuki No Hana."

A man's shadow lines the pavement

You walk in the twilight

Always holding my hand

If I'm by your side, I might not have to cry

The winds becomes cold

And I can smell winter

Gradually, in this city

the seasons will change as you come close to them

This year, the first snowflowers bloom

as we draw closer

As I look upon this time

the hapiness overflows in me

If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak

I simply, love you

These thoughts are straight from the heart

Whatever happens, as long as I'm with you;

I get the feeling that I can overcome anything

I know we can have this kind of life forever

So I pray that it will continue like this

The wind sways the window

and at night I wake up shivvering

I'll chance any sadness

by putting a smile on my face

The snowflowers flutter down

outside the window

Though I don't know why they stop falling

we will dye this city

We may think

"for who's sake are we doing this?"

But we know it's because we know love

If you ever get lost

I'll become a star, and light your path

At night, when you smile, or get wet with tears

I'll be by your side, always and forever

This year, the first snowflowers bloom

as we draw closer

As I look upon this time

the hapiness overflows in me

If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak

It's simple, I just want to be

with you like this forever

So I can feel your gentleness

Pure white snowflowers,

pilling up in this city

In our hearts, we quickly draw our feels,

I'll be with you forever, from this moment on...

Then Byul followed with her song "Ee Jehn Neh Gae."

I don't have any loneliness now.

The more I meet you I'm not alone.

Always in a deep place of my heart you slowly

come closer and whisper.

Among many people you are standing there.

You are looking at me.

I know your heart now.

Even if I can't see your love for me

I can feel it.

Come to me now as you smile.

I'll return to you all the love that I've received.

I don't have any fear now.

For you, I can do anything.

Always in a deep place of my heart you slowly

come closer and hold me.

I waited. I wished that love would come to me too.

That love is you.

I know your heart now.

Even if I can't see your love for me

I can feel it.

Come to me now as you smile.

I'll return to you all the love that I've received.

I'm thankful to you, who never changes.

Yesterday and today and tomorrow.

I'll do that too. I'll protect you.

My love that I've waited for.

I know your heart now.

Even if I can't see your love for me

I can feel it.

Come to me now as you smile.

I'll return to you all the love that I've received.

I'll love you even more.

Yuna Ito the appeared and the sang the song "Endless Story."

If you haven't changed your mind

Then I want you by my side Tonight

I'm so tired of always having to bluff

Everytime I think about you baby, I feel so young

If I could just tell you I miss you

It's so hard to say I'm sorry

You see, I want to sing this song, not for just anyone

but just for you

An ENDLESS STORY that keeps on shining

Always, I wanna show you, forever and ever

Memories of our time together

this way, they don't go away

Once I knew that the warmth between us had disappeared,

gentle tears started to spread over my chest

This is not where it ends, I'm missing you

please don't let go of my hand

You see, I wish I could sing this song, just for you

just one more time

An ENDLESS STORY of undying love

tell me why, please tell me, forever and ever

You see, I want to sing this song, not for just anyone

but just for you

An ENDLESS STORY that keeps on shining

Always, I wanna show you, forever and ever

You see, I wish I could sing this song, just for you

just one more time

An ENDLESS STORY of undying love

tell me why, please tell me, forever and ever

Everyone watching were all impressed with the line up of top class singers that Lena had gathered to perform.

After Yuna Ito left the stage, Lena appeared again. She was already wearing a black silk dress that was perfectly fitting her body. All the boys thought that she looked very beautiful.

"I hope you are all enjoying the show . . . . I know all of you guys are always the ones performing or acting in fornt of so many people. So this day . . . . I arranged this concert so that you will be the ones watching instead of being the ones watched. . . . . I wanted to to give you guys a special memory . . . . So I also prepared a song to perform. I hope you will like this song. It is a song that is very close to my heart.," Lena said with a sad look in her eyes.

Then she started to sing "I Love You Goodbye."

Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you

Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Baby, its never ganna work out  
I love you, goodbye

Everyone who heard her sing could felt the loneliness in her voice. They all saw the tears slowly form in her eyes. Somehow the boys' hearts started to ache. They all pitied Lena. And they all felt her pain.

"Who is she?" Ji-Young suddenly asked Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looked at Ji-Young. He didn't know how to answer her question. He then looked back at Lena, who was still on the stage. And it was only then he suddenly realized that something had definitely changed between her and him.

**CHAPTER 18**

After Lena, other singers followed. All the boys with their dates enjoyed the show that Lena had arranged for them. The whole program lasted for more than three hours.

And after the show, they were all very happy and satisfied with the concert. The boys didn't know how to thank Lena, especially after they were all kissed goodbye by their respective dates. All the boys were pre-occupied with the happy moments that they spent together with their dates that they didn't notice that Lena was nowhere to be found.

All the girls had already left when Jeong Hoon suddenly remembered Lena.

"By the way . . . after Lena sang . . . did anyone of you notice her again?" he asked the other boys.

The other boys just shook their heads.

"No . . . I didn't notice," Hyesung answered.

"Me too . . . . I didn't notice," Satoshi replied.

"I think she never went out again after she sang," Joe answered as well.

"That's weird. Where is she?" Micky asked as he started to look around the hologram room.

"Saia . . . where is Lena?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"Princess Lena is in her room together with all the six princes," Saia immediately replied.

"You know guys . . . . we should thank her," Max suggested.

"That was also what I was thinking," Andy replied.

"Okay then, let's go to her room and thank her," Hyun Bin said with a smile.

All the boys hurriedly went to Lena's room. They wanted to talk with her and thank her personally for setting up such a wonderful surprise for all of them.

They immediately entered Lena's room as soon as they arrived. But they never expected what they would see in her room.

Lena was crying uncontrollably in Prince Mitos' arms. While the other princes were just watching quietly. The DBSK boys along with the other boys were suddenly concerned as to why she was crying. They all wanted to ask.

But as soon as Prince Mitos saw them enter the room, he and Lena immediately disappeared right before their eyes. He had teleported out of the room together with Lena.

"Where did they go?" Xiah asked with concern.

"She's emotional right now. She needs some time alone," Prince Aros answered.

"Alone? How can she be alone? Prince Mitos is with her," Max commented.

"Look . . . . she'll talk with you guys when she's not upset anymore . . . As for now . . . . just leave her lone," Prince Creon said sarcastically.

The DBSK boys along with their friends didn't know what to do. They just left Lena's room with different questions running through their minds. They all entered their own room with heavy hearts. They were all concerned with Lena.

"Why do you think she was crying?" Eric asked the others.

"It might have something to do with her sickness," Ji-Hoon replied.

"Maybe . . . . it's gotten worse again," Rain said with a sad tone.

"I hope that's not true," Jun said with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes . . . . we all hope the same thing," Aiba said.

"Did you guys noticed the sadness in her eyes while she was singing?" Seven asked.

"Frankly, while she was singing I wouldn't even dare look at her," Vic confessed.

"Why?" Min-Wook asked.

"Didn't you see her face? If I looked at her while she was singing . . . . I would have surely cried," Vic answered.

Some of the boys nodded. Most of them felt the same way.

"But Prince Aros said she was upset . . . . What do you think she's upset about?" Max asked the others.

"Well . . . . we can never know unless we all talk with her and ask her ourselves," Ken said.

"I do hope that she's stopped crying by now," Vanness uttered.

"She's really close with Prince Mitos, isn't she?" Jun Ki suddenly said.

"She's close with all the six princes," Jaejoong answered. He didn't like the way that Jun Ki was talking.

The other DBSK boys immediately noticed Jaejoong's reaction. They all became concerned that he might say something that he is not supposed to. So they tried to change the subject being talked about.

The boys continued to talk until dinner time finally came . . . . Time passed by quickly . . . . and then it was already time for bed time as well.

All the boys had already fallen asleep. . . . except for Jaejoong. He was still wide awake. No matter how he tried to sleep. His mind and his heart somehow wouldn't leave him alone. He felt he wanted to talk with Lena . . . .

He slowly and carefully climbed out of his bed. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He then went out of their room. He suddenly decided to go to the hologram room. Maybe he can pass the time there while he wasn't sleepy yet, he thought to himself.

**CHAPTER 19**

Jaejoong quietly went to the hologram room. He wanted to be alone and he wanted to think. As he entered the room, he immediately noticed that Lena was also inside. The setting that the hologram used was the same setting the night that something happened between the two of them. Somehow he suddenly became confused on whether he was going in or not. His heart started to beat very fast. He didn't know what to do.

Lena felt that someone was watching her . . . that she suddenly looked back at the entrance to the room. She saw Jaejoong still standing and looking at her with mixed emotions on his face.

"What are you doing there?" she asked with a smile. "Don't you want to come and sit down beside me? Don't worry I won't bite . . . if that is what you are worried about," she said again as a joke.

Jaejoong slowly approached Lena and silently sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here alone?" Jaejoong asked Lena.

Lena looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "I was just thinking . . . and I wanted some time alone," she replied.

"I'm sorry . . . if I am bothering you," he said with a low voice.

"No . . . it's all right. I was already bored anyway. I needed someone to talk to . . . . Good thing, you came along," she said with a fake smile.

Both of them just stared at the waves as it slowly splashed on the shore. The scene before them was truly captivating. But somehow both of them had more important things on their minds that they weren't even paying much attention to the beauty around them.

"Thank you," Jaejoong softly uttered.

Lena faced him with a confused look on her face. "Thank you for what?" she asked.

"Thank you for the concert that you organized . . . and for the girls you set up to be our dates," he answered shyly.

"Oh that! It's nothing. As I said before, it is my own way of thanking you guys. So no need to thank me," she replied back.

Jaejoong stared at Lena. He knew she was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaejoong asked Lena as they both stared out at the waves splashing on the shores of the beach.

Lena smiled. "Nothing . . . nothing in particular . . . . really."

"Like what?" he asked softly.

"Like what? Uhmm . . . . " Lena suddenly stopped talking for a moment. Then she smiled. "I was thinking how I would miss watching the sun set . . . . watching the waves . . . . watching the flowers bloom . . . . I know they are all illusions . . . . but I will never get the chance to experience them in real life . . . . Lion said that the war maybe over in a few months . . . . But I don't have that kind of time. I won't be around anymore when everything is set back into place."

Jaejoong's heart was somehow being crushed as he listened to Lena speaking.

"What do you mean set back into place?" he asked.

"After the war is over and all the enemies have been taken care of, Lion and Aros will use the crystals to return everything on our planet to its former state . . . . buildings, houses, mountains, things, plants, animals . . . . everything will be returned . . . as if nothing ever happened. The only thing that they can't return are the people who have died . . . . But everything will be the same as it was before," she answered.

"Really?" Jaejoong uttered. "That's great . . . I guess," he said again with a sad voice.

"Lion and Aros were really reluctant to do it. Since it will use up a lot of crystals . . . But I begged them and made them promise. I wanted to make everyone on our planet happy again . . . When this is all over, you and the other guys can finally return to your former lives . . . being celebrities and all. . . . How I wished I could see you and the other guys perform again when the war is finally over," she said sadly.

"Of course . . . you can still watch us perform when everything is set back into it's former state," Jaejoong said as he tried to hide his sadness with a smile.

Lena laughed. "That's not possible Jaejoong. You and I both know it. I only have days to live . . . it's not even a month . . . Frankly I've already accepted my fate. I believe this is really the way it is supposed to be."

"Don't say that!" Jaejoong said angrily. "you can't just accept that you're going to die."

Lena smiled. "There's nothing I can do about it. . . . Lion and Aros have already tried their best to help me . . . . The researchers have already worked non-stop to help me . . . . But they still can't find a cure for me . . ."

"You can't give up . . . Lena. You have to keep on hoping that they will find a way to cure you. You have to believe . . ." Jaejoong said as he finally stared at Lena.

Lena also looked at Jaejoong. Her heart was beating very fast. How she wanted to kiss him and be close to him again.

"I am already tired of believing . . . and hoping . . . . Jaejoong. I've already done everything . . . even give myself up. It was their last suggestion of what might cure me. But it still didn't work. So I'm quite tired now. I don't want to lie to myself anymore. I'm dying . . . . and that's the way it is," she said with a bitter smile.

"Lena . . . ." Jaejoong uttered. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to assure her that everything will be all right.

Jaejoong sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the courage to show her how he truly feels. And he was feeling so helpless as he watched her look out into the open water.

"Jaejoong . . . ." Lena uttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you do me a small favor?" she asked.

"Sure . . . what is it?"

"Can you give me a piggy-back ride? I want to have a piggy-back ride while strolling along the beach . . . . Do you think you can do that for me? Don't worry . . . . I'm not that heavy. Well . . . sort of . . . I think. But if you don't want to . . . . it's okay . . . .It's just suddenly crossed my mind," she said with a smile while staring at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong stared at Lena. He felt his heart was so heavy and that it was going to explode any minute. He tried to put on a smile. Then he slowly stood up and reached out his hand to Lena.

"Come on . . . We'll stroll the beach together as long as you like," he said with a smile.

Lena smiled too. She was very happy. She took Jaejoong's hand and slowly stood up.

Then Jaejoong suddenly knelt down. "Come on . . . princess. I'll carry you wherever you want to go," he said cheerfully.

Lena gently rode on Jaejoong's back as he started to walk slowly. They were both very silent at first.

Both of them felt lost and didn't know what to say. Several minutes passed, and both of them were still silent.

Then Lena started to hug Jaejoong tighter as she rode on his back.

"Can I hold you like this while we stroll?" she asked softly.

Jaejoong's whole body stiffened. His heart was already beating very fast and all his emotions were already running wild.

"Am I heavy? You can put me down now . . . . if you like. I know you're already tired," she said.

Jaejoong just shook his head. He was afraid to talk. He was afraid that she might hear the trembling of her voice.

"When this is all over . . . yoou can all return to your former lives. You will once again sing on stage . . . act in different dramas . . . do interviews. You can go to the places where you want to go . . . and be with the people you want to be with. You can finally go and find yourself a girlfriend or a wife . . ."

As soon as Lena mentioned about Jaejoong finding a girlfriend or a wife, her heart suddenly ached. She loved him and it was hurting her just imagining him with another woman.

Jaejoong's heart immediately skipped a beat after hearing Lena say those words. He didn't want to find any other girl. He wanted her . . . and her alone.

"Are you sure you're not tired yet? You can put me down now," Lena said again.

"You're not heavy . . . So don't worry . . . And I'm not tired yet. . . . I will never get tired of carrying you and being close to you," Jaejoong answered.

Lena's heart skipped a beat as well. She couldn't believe the words that she just heard. Then after a few moments, she suddenly tried to brush aside the feelings that were filling up her heart.

"Your future wife is such a lucky girl. Imagine . . . having Kim Jaejoong as a husband . . . She's very lucky. After you get married, you'll surely have kids . . ." Lena suddenly stopped talking. Tears were already streaming down her face. The thought of Jaejoong being with another woman had already broken down her self-control. She tried to stop herself from crying . . . but she couldn't.

Jaejoong felt Lena's sobbing. He then stopped walking and slowly placed her down.

Lena was crying. And as soon as Jaejoong placed her down, she turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see her crying.

Jaejoong slowly turned Lena around to face him. The moment he saw her tears, his heart ached.

"Why are you crying?" he gently asked.

"Nothing . . . ." she lied as she continued to avoid looking at him.

"I don't want to be with any other woman . . . . except you . . ." he slowly uttered.

Lena immediately looked at Jaejoong. She was suddenly shocked to see love in his eyes.

The moment their eyes met . . . . it was only then . . . . they both realized what their hearts wanted to say.

"I've already fallen in love with you Lena . . . . I love you . . . ." Jaejoong said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Jaejoong . . . . you can't fall in love with me . . . . You can't!" Lena said as tears started to fall from her eyes, one by one.

"Why? Why can't I love you?" he asked.

"I'm dying, Jaejoong . . . . I don't have much time left. I don't want you to love me . . . . because in the end . . . . I will just end up leaving you."

Jaejoong suddenly embraced Lena. "I don't care how much time you have left. Please let me love you . . . I want to love you . . . . even if it is only for two weeks or even a week . . . . or even for one day . . . . Please let me love you . . . . I want to show you how much you mean to me. I've never fallen in love before . . . .So please let me have my first love . . . ."

Lena couldn't deny her true feelings. She loved him . . . . and she wanted to be with him on the last days of her life.

"I . . . I love you too Jaejoong . . . . But I'm afraid I will just hurt you in the end," she softly said.

"I don't care . . . . I just want to be with you . . . I want to be with you until the very end . . ." he uttered.

Lena closed her eyes. She knew being with him would be wrong. But she also wanted to be with him.

"I love you Jaejoong," Lena lovingly said as Jaejoong's lips suddenly covered her waiting lips.

The waves continued to splash on the shores of the beach . . . and the sun slowly set as Lena and Jaejoong lovingly continued to hold each other . . . . feeling and understanding each other's hearts.

**CHAPTER 20**

Jaejoong woke up in the hologram room. He was still a little bit dizzy, but as soon as he remembered what happened the night before, he immediately searched Lena.

The room was still the same. He was still lying on the blanket they had slept on near the shores of the beach. He started to look around, but Lena was nowhere in sight.

"Lena . . . ." he called out.

Jaejoong hurriedly stood up.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself.

He then started to walk along the shores of the beach while the waves gently splashed. He was very much confused. He didn't know why Lena had left him again. He thought he had made it clear to her that he loved her no matter who she was and what condition she was in.

Jaejoong sighed heavily. It seems Lena still doesn't want him to get emotionally involved with her. But it was already too late . . . he was already in love with her. He knew it the moment he made love to her.

He had been walking with so many different thoughts running through his mind that he didn't notice the other DBSK boys and their room mates suddenly enter the hologram room.

"Hyung . . . . what are you doing here?" Max asked as he and the others approached Jaejoong.

Jaejoong stared at his friends. Xiah, Micky, Max and U-Know had already guessed why Jaejoong was at the hologram room. But they couldn't say anything since the other boys were also present.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Hyesung asked.

"I . . . I . . ." Jaejoong didn't know what to answer.

"Sometimes they are nights that he can't sleep . . . . so he usually just takes a stroll . . . ." Xiah tried to cover up for his friend.

"Oh . . . There was a time I also had difficulty sleeping . . . ." Eric uttered.

The other boys accepted Jaejoong's reasoning without any further question.

Minwoo looked around the hologram room.

"Were you alone? Or were you with someone?" he asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked.

Minwoo smiled. "Don't tell me you spent the whole night here . . . . all alone," he teased again.

Junjin suddenly laughed. "Of course . . . . he was alone . . . who could have possibly joined him here?"

The other DBSK boys looked at each other. Somehow they were feeling very nervous. They knew that the other boiys would surely react once they learned about Lena and Jaejoong's relationship.

"What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?' Joe asked.

"Well . . . . Why isn't Lena here yet?" Rain asked.

"Maybe . . . . she's still asleep . . . . " Jeong Hoon said.

"Well . . . . should we go to her room then?" Andy asked.

"Yes . . . . maybe we should give her a wake up call," Aiba said with a smile.

"How about we just let her sleep? She maybe tired . . . . and she needs rest . . . . We can just have breakfast without her . . . ." Ken said.

"Yeah . . . it would be better if we leave her alone. Let's just wait until she wakes up on her own," Vanness added.

"Don't worry . . . .I'm awake already," a voice suddenly said.

All the boys suddenly turned to look at the direction where the voice came from.

They saw Lena together with Prince Mitos.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"We can wait . . . . " Lee Wan answered.

Lena laughed. "Saia, change the room into a kitchen and dining room."

"Yes. . . .princess," Saia immediately replied.

Within seconds . . . the whole setting of the place changed. Lena immediately went to the kitchen part of the room and started to cook, while Prince Mitos and all the boys quietly sat down in the dining room. They just watched while Lena prepared their breakfast.

Jaejoong looked at Lena. He was hoping to see any kind of change in her. He was still confused on whether she had accepted or not what he had said to her the night before. He sighed heavily. Somehow Lena was still the same as before. She wouldn't even glance at him.

He sighed again. He wanted to know . . . . why she had left him all alone after what had happened to them the night before. . . . He had made love to her again . . . . for the second time. And it was making him crazy just thinking about what their real relationship was. He was very sure now . . . . he loved her . . . and he had already decided to let everyone know about it.

He suddenly stood up and went straight to where Lena was. While Prince Mitos and the four DBSK boys smiled.

"Would you like me to help you?" Jaejoong asked.

Lena immediately stared at him.

"No . . . thanks. I can do this on my own," she answered.

Jaejoong smiled. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'll help . . . ." he said firmly as he started to prepare the other foods already placed on the kitchen counter.

Lena again stared at Jaejoong. Her heart was beating very fast. She had left him after she woke up. She was afraid that the other boys would suddenly discover what was going on between them. She wanted to give Jaejoong another chance to change his mind.

But looking at him at that exact moment . . . . Lena pitied him. Her heart was somehow aching at the sad expression on his face. . . . and the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him . . . . she wanted to hold him.

"What are you doing . . . . Jaejoong?" she asked softly.

Jaejoong looked at Lena. "Cooking . . . ." he answered with a smile. He knew exactly what Lena was trying to ask, but he just didn't know what to answer.

"I mean . . . . what are you really doing? What are you trying to prove? Are you really sure you want to do this?" she asked again. She was looking at him very seriously. She was trying to make him reconsider his decision.

"Why do you have to ask that?" he asked. He had already stopped what he was doing and was now just staring at her.

Lena's heart was aching as she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Are you really sure about what you want? I just want to remind you . . . . once we start this . . . there is no turning back . . . Are you really sure you want to be with me? . . . . It will be very tiring and painful, Jaejoong," she said sadly.

Jaejoong smiled. "I've told you . . . I want to be with you until the very end . . . So I'm very sure that this is what I want . . . ."

Lena smiled back at Jaejoong. Her heart was beating very fast. She was filled with so much happiness that she had never imagined. How she wished that it would never end.

Jaejoong suddenly drew Lena closer to him and he gently kissed her on the forehead.

All the boys in the room were shocked, except for Prince Mitos, Xiah, Micky, Max and U-Know.

"What are you two doing?" Matsumoto asked loudly as if very surprised.

Jaejoong and Lena stared at the other boys in the room. They knew there were a lot of things they needed to explain to their friends.

Jaejoong took Lena's hand and held it tightly.

"We'll explain . . . . together . . . " he uttered softly.

Lena glanced at him with love in her eyes.

"Yes . . . . we'll do this . . . . together . . . ." she said with a smile as she tightly held on Jaejoong's warm hand.

**CHAPTER 21**

Jaejoong and Lena quietly sat in front of the other DBSK members and the other boys in the station. Everyone was very quiet as well. All of them were feeling very awkward.

Jaejoong and Lena had finally confessed to their friends about what had happened between them, and about their true relationship.

All of the boys, except the other DBSK members were all shocked with what they had learned. Somehow all of them couldn't believe that Jaejoong had really developed an intimate relationship with Lena. And as time passed, all of them had different opinions and feelings regarding Jaejoong and Lena's relationship. But they were all mostly very much concerned with the fact that oth Lena and Jaejoong will eventually hurt each other in the end.

"So what now?" Hyesung suddenly asked out loud.

Everyone looked at Hyesung, as if somewhat confused with what he had asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena calmly asked.

"What do you guys plan to do now?" Hyesung asked again.

Lena and Jaejoong stared at each other.

"We plan to be by each other's side . . . no matter what happens," Jaejoong answered firmly.

Jun Jin shook his head. "Sorry to say this. But Jaejoong . . . are you really sure of what you are feeling for Lena is real? You know, there is a big difference between love and pity," he said seriously.

Xiah, Micky, U-Know and Max all glanced at Jun Jin. They knew what he had said was right and that he was also concerned for both Lena and Jaejoong. But somehow they couldn't stop themselves from feeling a little bit defensive for their friend.

"Hyung . . . is not the type of person who easily enters into a situation without thinking or analyzing it first," Max commented.

"I don't mean to offend anyone. It's just that I want to express my own opinion. I already consider all of you a brothers. The same way I treat my fellow Shinhwa members. So please don't take it the wrong way. I just want to clear everything up," Jun Jin tried to explain.

"Frankly, I'm shocked. I guess, all of us were. But since the two of you have already decided to really be together, then there is nothing we can do but support you," Eric suddenly said.

Some of the other boys started to smile. They were all feeling the same way. The only thing they wanted now was Lena's happiness.

"Jaejooong . . .just make sure you won't make Lena cry . . . or else . . ." Lee Wan jokingly said.

Jaejoong laughed and then nodded. "Don't worry. I will never make her cry. And I will always take care of her."

All of the boys were satisfied with what Jaejoong had said. All fo them could feel the sincerity and love he was feeling for her.

"So if the two of you are a couple now . . . what about Prince Aros?" Aiba suddenly asked.

"And what about your marriage with Prince Aros?" Joe added.

Lena smiled. "My marriage with Aros had already been cancelled," she softly answered.

"So are you finally cured now? I mean you're no longer dying right?" Se7en asked continuously.

Lena glanced at Jaejoong, then at the other boys. She ws somehow trying to figure out whether she should tell them the truth or not.

"So you're already cured right?" Se7en asked again, still waiting for Lena's reply.

Lena slowly shook her head. "No . . . . I'm still dying. Eventhough I have already made love with Jaejoong. Nothing has changed with my condition."

"What?" almost all the boys suddenly exclaimed.

"You're joking right? How can that be? The researchers told you that you would be fine once you gave up your virginity right? How can you still be dying?" Jeong Hoon asked.

"Sorry . . . but it is the truth. At first, I really didn't want to let out my emotions regarding Jaejoong. Because I know sooner or later I would still be useless. But then he made realize that I should take the chance to be happy. And that I should try to take advantage of what time I had left," Lena said as she lovinly gazed at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled, and then he gently took Lena's hand and held it between his two hands.

"I know most of you may not accept our relationship. But I just want to make one important thing very clear to all of you . . . . And that is, I love Lena. I don't know if you will believe me. But I really do love her with all my heart. It is not pity or any othr emotion that you may think of. What I feel for her is pure love. At first, I was reluctant to admit my true feelings for her because I was too afraid of what you guys may think and say. But now . . . I don't care anymore. I don't care if you guys are angry with me, or you guys are doubting me. The only thing I care about is Lena. I want to be with her and love her until the very end. I hope all of you guys can learn to accept and respect our decision to be together," Jaejoong said calmly but with firmness.

The four DBSK boys knew that Jaejoong was very serious with what he had said. And somehow the other boys in the room also felt Jaejoong's sincerity.

"Well . . . I will support you guys with whatever decision you make. And I am happy that both of you have found love," U-Know suddenly said.

"Me too. I will be with you and supporting you," Rain said with a smile.

"Yes, all of us are shocked . . . but we will still be your friends, no matter what happens," Andy said seriously.

"So we wish you guys the best and lots of happiness," Aiba said with a grin.

"Hey! It sounds like you're giving a message to a newly wed," Matsumoto said.

Some of the boys laughed. Somehow what Aiba had said had suddenly broken the cold and weird atmosphere that was in the room.

"Thank you guys . . . . Thank you for understanding," Lena uttered with a smile.

"Hey! Whatever you want and whatever makes you happy . . . We're always on your side," Vanness said with a smile.

Lena and Jaejoong looked at each other. They were both happy that their friends already knew about their relationship. They were very much relieved that they didn't have to hide anymore. They were already free to express their true emotions for one another.

"So this calls for a celebration," Min Woo cheerfully announced.

Everyone in the room cheered. And after a few minutes, a party suddenly started.

All the boys were very happy for Lena and Jaejoong. But behind their happiness was fear. They all knew that Lena didn't have much time left. And they also knew that Lena and Jaejoong's happiness wasn't going to to last. Somehow they all pitied both Lena and Jaejoong. But most of them pitied Jaejoong the most. Because they knew in the end, he was the one who was going to be left behind and the one hurting the most.

Xiah, Max, U-Know and Micky looked at their friend. They could see that he was very happy with Lena. But somehow they couldn't stop themselves form feeling that life wasn't fair with him. They knew that Jaejoong had never fallen in love before. And now that he had finally found his love, life had suddenly played a cruel joke on him.

They all knew that Jaejoong was going to lose Lena sooner or later. And just thinking about it was already making all of then sad and very much concerned with their friend. They were afraid that Jaejoong was going to be totally devastated once the time comes that Lena had to leave him. And the thought of Jaejoong in such a pitiful state was already tearing up their hearts into pieces.

Jaejoong noticed the way the other DBSK boys were looking at him. He could easily tell that something was on their minds. He smiled and slowly walked up to them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

U-Know suddenly shook his head and pretended that nothing was wrong. "Nothing's wrong! Why do you ask?"

Jaejoong smiled. "I already know you guys so well that I could easily tell when there is something bothering you."

Max tried to smile back a this hyung. "Sorry, hyung. But it's just we somehow feel that all of this isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

"We all feel that it isn't fair that you've finally found your first love . . . but then in the end, you'll eventually lose her. And you'll end up being hurt and alone," Max said with concern.

Jaejoong smiled. He felt very lucky that he had such good friends that were always looking after him.

"Thank you for all your concern. But frankly I don't think about what is going to happen in the near future anymore. What I focus my mind on is now . . . . being with Lena, having her beside me . . . making her happy . . . and showing her how much I love her . . ." Jaejoong explained.

Micky suddenly sighed. "Aren't you afraid even one bit? Aren't you afraid of being hurt so bad that you might end up bitter all your life?" he asked seriously.

Jaejoong lightly laughed. " Me? Bitter? I don't think so. What I try to think about is all the happy memories that Lena and I will be sharing. And I am very sure those memories will make me happy and complete all my life."

"Always remember . . . . we will always support you and Lena . . . until the very end," U-Know uttered.

Jaejoong just nodded.

Xiah, Max, U-Know and Micky stared at Jaejoong. They all admired their friend's determination and positive outlook regarding his current relationship. How they all wished that a miracle would suddenly happen and Lena would then be cured.

They didn't want Jaejoong to lose his very first love. They all wanted him to be happy. As they silently stared at their friend, their hearts were starting to be filled up with fear. How they wished that time would just stand still, so that Jaejoong and Lenacould forever bein each other's arms. But they knew it wasn't possible.

They knew her time was already ticking away. And sooner or later, her time was going to stop. Again their hearts ached. They both pitied Lena and Jaejoong. Somehow they couldn't understand why two people should fall in love and then just be separated in the end.

The four DBSK boys stared at Lena. How they wished that she wasn't dying. They knew the moment that she dies, their friend's heart was going to die as well. And this was something that they didn't want to happen. All of them sighed, there was nothing else to do . . . . but wait. . . wait for the inevitable to come. They knew only fate could decide on Lena and Jaejoong's love.

**CHAPTER 22 **

The next day . . .

Lena suddenly woke up to find Prince Aros and Prince Lion sitting on a sofa in a corner of her

room.

"So you're finally awake," Prince Lion said with a smile.

"Why are you guys here so early in the morning?" Lena asked with a smile.

"Let's just say we just wanted to make an early morning visit before we go," Prince Aros replied.

"Go? Where?" Lena asked with a curious look on her face.

"Five new stations were set up in the western part of your planet. And newly rescued people are

being transferred there today. So both Lion and I need to go there to check on things and heal those people as well," Aros answered.

"Oh, I see! How long will you guys be gone?" Lena asked again.

"It depends on the situation. But at least 3 days. Frankly we don't want to go . . .because . . ."

Prince Aros said.

"Because? Because of me? You don't have to worry about me? I can take care of myself. And

besides Mitos and the others are still here," Lena said with a smile.

Prince Aros shook his head. "How can you smile and be so cheerful when you know you only

have a few days to live?"

Lena suddenly laughed. " What do you expect me to do? Cry? Ask why I am dying continuously? I've already done those things a long time ago remember. I'm already tired of asking why this and why that. And I've already accepted the fact that I am dying a long, long time ago. So that's why I can smile and act as if nothing is wrong."

"Lena . . ." Prince Lion uttered, then he sighed. "We've only been together for a very short time.

But I've already grown accustomed to taking care of you. I never thought I would actually like the idea of being a big brother to someone. And it really makes me sad and angry at the same time, that I being your brother can't do anything to help you. It's really frustrating that I can actually heal thousands of people . . . and yet I can't even heal my own sister."

Lena looked at the sad expression on Lion's face. She pitied her brother. During the months that

they had been together, she had also grown very close with both Lion and Aros. And it was really breaking her heart just seeing them suffer because of her. She could feel the sadness they were feeling whenever her real condition was being mentioned, or when her sickness was causing her to have an attack.

Lena gently climbed out of her bed and slowly walked up to where Prince Lion was. She the sat

down beside him and laid down he head on his shoulder. Then she took his hand and gently held it.

"Please . . . just accept it. You know it really hurts me whenever I see you and Aros, so sad. I am

really grateful that I was able to know that I had a sweet and loving brother like you," she softly said.

Prince Lion felt like something was stuck in his throat. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was making him crazy just thinking that he was going to lose his sister.

"Before I met you . . . as a prince . . . I always thought that I could control everything and

everyone. But now . . . I just realized that not everything can be controlled. I would gladly give up everything just to save you," Prince Lion said again.

"Thank you . . . for taking care of me and loving me. And I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to both of you. Frankly I am scared. I don't want to die, especially not now. I don't want to leave Jaejoong. I love him so much and I want to be always by his side. But then . . . reality always hits me. I am dying . . . and that is inevitable. No matter what I do, it will always be the same. Both of you must also accept the truth," Lena said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Aros Smiled bitterly. "You're really a very brave girl. But I'm sorry to say that I don't give up that easily. We are still trying to find a way to help you."

"Thank you . . .but . . ." Lena said with a sad tone.

Aros suddenly interrupted Lena from talking. "No buts. We won't let you die. No matter what

happens. We will never give up on you. We will surely find a way to cure you."

Lena sighed again. "Can we just pretend that I'm not dying? And can you guys stop talking about death? It's so depressing. And frankly I don't want to even think about my real condition. I want to pretend . . . I want to make believe that I'm okay."

Lena suddenly looked at Prince Aros. She saw the sadness and concern in his eyes. Suddenly she smiled. She then released her brother's hand and slowly stood up. Then she walked up to where Aros was sitting and carefully sat down beside him.

Aros stared at Lena. "Aren't you afraid?" he asked.

Then Lena smiled back at him. "No . . . I'm no longer afraid. All I want to do now is enjoy the time I have left with Jaejoong."

"You'll be having another attack in a few days, and your body is already very weak . . . There is a big possibility that you may not survive," Aros said as he looked at Lena. He wanted to see what her reaction would be.

But Lena's beautiful face remained unchanged. She was still calm and cheerful. It was as if she

wasn't affected by what Aros had said.

"I know," she suddenly uttered. "That's why I'm already treating everyday as my last day."

Aros suddenly took Lena's hand and held it tightly. "Please don't say such things! You must always think positively. Try to fight . . . not only for yourself but Jaejoong as well."

"How can you fight something that you know is inevitable? I don't want to put myself in a make

believe world, and end up being more hurt and confused," Lena said sadly.

"Lena . . ." Aros uttered. He was about to say something whe the door suddenly opened.

Jaejoong and the other boys happily entered the room, one by one.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Jaejoong said as he happily entered the room first.

As soon as he entered the room, he immediately noticed Aros holding Lena's hand. Jealousy

instantly filled his heart. He knew he shouldn't feel such an emotion but he couldn't stop himself.

Lena saw the hurt and jealous look on Jaejoong's face.

"Jaejoong," she uttered with concern.

Aros immediately released Lena's hand and suddenly stood up.

"We must be going now, Lena. Please take care of yourself while we're gone," he said while facing Lena.

Lena nodded. "Don't worry. I will always take care of myself. Just do what you're supposed to do and don't worry about me okay . . ."

Lion had also stood up ans walked up to where Lena was. "Take care of yourself okay? If you feel any kind of pain . . . immediately tell the Mitos and the others. And always check your body for bruises or any kind of marks," he said with concern as he looked at her.

Lena nodded again, then smiled. "Yes, dear brother. Please don't worry. I'll do everything that you said . . . Just go."

Lion nodded as well. Then he gently kissed Lena on her forehead. "Take care. I'll check up on you everyday okay?"

"Go, I'll be fine," Lena said with a smile.

Lion looked at Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong . . . Aros and I will be gone for about 3 days. I hope you can take care of Lena while

we're gone," Lion said to Jaejoong.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Jaejoong replied.

Aros smiled. "While we're gone. It would be better if you stayed here in her room as well," he said to Jaejoong.

"Stay here? What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked as if confused.

Aros suddenly laughed lightly. "I mean . . . stay here . . . sleep here in her room . . . with her."

"Yes, I think that would be better. At least that way someone can be with Lena even at night. So is it all right with you?" Lion asked Jaejoong.

"You're asking me to stay in her room? Are you guys serious?" Jaejoong asked again. He was

totally confused and he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Do we look like we're joking? The two of you have already became intimate with each other. So we don't see anything wrong if you sleep here in her room," Lion answered.

"Lion . . . Aros . . .it's not common for humans especially in some cultures for a girl and a boy to

just sleep together, especially when they're not married. That's why Jaejoong is a little bit shocked," Lena tried to explain.

"That's totally absurd. In the planets of Scion and Xion, anyone can sleep with whomever they

like," Lion said.

Lena lightly laughed. "That's the big difference with humans. There are a lot of inhibitions and

restrictions."

"So . . .it's okay if you don't want to stay here. I'll just ask Mitos to look after her," Lion said to

Jaejoong.

"No! I'll look after her," Jaejoong immediately replied after he heard what Lion had said.

The other DBSK boys and their other friends laughed at Jaejoong's reaction. They knew he didn't want any other man to be around Lena. And they also knew that he was already jealous of Prince Aros. They immediately noticed it the moment that Jaejoong saw Prince Aros holding Lena's hand.

"Well then please take good care of my sister. We will be going now," Lion said.

Jaejoong nodded his head, and after a few minutes both the two princes finally left Lena's room.

Lena was trying to stop herself from laughing while looking at Jaejoong.

"Why are you like that?" Jaejoong asked Lena curiously.

"Nothing . . . it's just that you're so cute . . . especially when you're jealous," Lena said after then

she started laughing.

"Me? Jealous? I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous?" Jaejoong said as he tried very hard to

deny what was obviously written all over his face.

The other boys in the room laughed as well.

"Jaejoong, you're too obvious. So don't try to deny it. It's already written all over your face," Eric said with a wide smile.

"Well, I would be jealous too if I were in his position," Hyesung said.

"I wasn't jealous . . .really," Jaejoong said again.

"Yeah, you weren't jealous. As if we would all actually believe that," Vanness teased.

Lena laughed. "Hey that's enough! My Jaejoong is already blushing," she said as a tease as well.

Then all the boys in the room laughed. After a few minutes of teasing here and there, all of them

finally decided to just go to the hologram room and spend the whole day there doing different things.

Then night time came . . . .

Lena and Jaejoong were finally alone in her room . . . .

**CHAPTER 23 **

Jaejoong was silently holding Lena in his arms while they were both sitting on the sofa.

"What are you thinking about?" Lena asked softly.

"Nothing," Jaejoong answered.

"I don't believe you. I know you're thinking of something. why won't you tell me?" she said as she suddenly took Jaejoong's hand and held it between her two hands.

Jaejoong drew in a deep breath and then suddenly sighed.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked.

"Nope . . . It's just that I already know you by heart. And right now . . . my heart is telling me that something is bothering you. Can you please tell me what's wrong? I am really worried about you," Lena said softly.

Jaejoong sighed again. "When I came into your room this morning, and I saw you holding hands with Aros, I was really jealous. I know I shouldn't feel jealous or hurt . . . but I can't stop myself."

Lena lightly laughed. "You shouldn't feel jealous, Jaejoong. I love you . . . I only love you, and no one else," she said as she snuggled closer to Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong tightened his embrace on Lena. Somehow having her in his arms was bringing him such a wonderful feeling . . . a feeling of being complete. Having her in his life was a blessing for him. Somehow he couldn't even imagine living without her. She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her. They were perfectly made for each other.

"Are you really happy with me?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

Lena smiled. She could sense that Jaejoong was really very jealous of Aros. She wanted to erase his jealousy, but somehow she couldn't think of a way to do it.

"How about you? Are you really happy with me?" Lena suddenly asked in return.

Jaejoong suddenly laughed. "Hey! That's unfair. I asked first . . . you should answer me first."

Lena laughed also. "I wouldn't be here in your arms right now if I'm not happy with you," she then answered seriously.

Jaejoong felt Lena's sincerity. After hearing her say those words, his heart had somehow calmed down. The jealousy he was feeling suddenly disappeared. And his heart was suddenly overflowing with love again.

"I love you, Lena. I've never felt this way with anyone before. It is as if I am always afraid that you will suddenly disappear and you would just leave me alone," Jaejoong said as he revealed everything in his mind and in his heart.

"Jaejoong, I love you too. You're the very first man I've ever loved. . . and you will also be the last. So you don't have to worry. I will always love you, and I will always be by your side," Lena lovingly said.

As he heard those words, Jaejoong's heart suddenly started beating very fast.

"Lena, I don't want to lose you," he uttered.

Lena's heart suddenly ached. Somehow she didn't know how to answer him. She knew that she was eventually going to leave him sooner or later. And thinking about it was already hurting her.

"Jaejoong, I don't want to lose you either. I would do anything just to be able to have more time with you. And if it was possible, I want to live longer so that I could always be by your side. But . . . I can't guarantee anything. The only thing that I can promise you is that you will be the only man in my heart. And I promise to make you happy . . . until the very end," Lena said as tears slowly fell from her eyes, one by one.

A tear fell on Jaejoong's hand. It was only then that he realized that Lena was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jaejoong asked worriedly.

"No . . . nothing's wrong. It's just that . . .I . . . I'm afraid, Jaejoong. I don't want to leave you yet. I still want to be with you. I can't even imagine being away from you . . .I don't want to die . . .I'm afraid. I don't want to be away from you," Lena softly said with tears in her eyes.

Jaejoong suddenly made Lena face him. He then looked at her, as tears were flowing from her eyes.

"You'll always be with me . . . no matter what happens. We will always be together," Jaejoong softly uttered as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Jaejoong's kiss was very light at first. But as time passed, it quickly changed and deepened. His kiss became more exploring and passionate.

Lena quickly forgot all about her worries. Her mind was already spinning with the sensations brought about by Jaejoong's kiss. And within minutes, she was already kissing him in the intensity same as his.

While kissing each other, Jaejoong's hand started to explore Lena's body. He loved her with all his heart. And just thinking that he won't be able to kiss her or touch her . . . ever again was already bringing him pain.

"I love you Lena. . ." Jaejoong whispered in Lena's ear as he slowly started to take off her clothes. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make her feel how much he loved her.

"I love you too Jaejoong . . ." Lena softly uttered before Jaejoong lovingy kissed her again.

The next day . . .

Xiah, Micky, U-Know and Max, along with the other boys in the station were patiently waiting outside Lena's room. Her room was still locked. So they all knew that both Jaejoong and Lena were still sleeping.

"Hey! I'm hungry. We can just have breakfast in the hologram room. We don't need to wait for hyung and Lena," Max said to the others.

"Are you really that hungry already?" Micky asked.

Max nodded. While the other boys laughed.

"Max has a point. Lena and Jaejoong might end up over sleeping until lunch time . . . and we'll be stuck with growling stomachs," Hyesung said with a laugh.

"Well . . . let's go then. Maybe those two are really very tired. That's why they haven't woken up yet," Eric said with a naughty smile on his face.

The other boys laughed again. Somehow they all knew why Lena and Jaejoong were still asleep.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast," Joe said with a smile.

"Yeah . . . who knows . . . maybe those two just slept this morning," Sho said with a laugh.

"Or maybe they just don't want to be disturbed," Aiba added with a light laugh.

All the boys were already having their breakfast at the hologram room, when Lena and Jaejoong suddenly entered.

"Good morning!" Lena and Jaejoong greeted.

"Good morning," some of the boys greeted as well.

"Sorry, we're late," Jaejoong said.

"That's okay," Jeong Hoon replied with a smile.

"We all know that you're both very tired," Micky teased.

Lena suddenly looked at Micky, then she suddenly blushed.

All the boys suddenly laughed. They were all thinking of the same thing.

"All of you boys are naughty!" Lena suddenly uttered.

"You should get used to us by now," Jun said with a grin.

Jun Jin was about to say something, when something caught his eye. He then signaled Andy and Eric to look at Lena. All of them looked at Lena's neck, and then they suddenly smiled.

Jun Jin then stood up and walked up to where Jaejoong was sitting.

"I think you should tell Lena to change her clothes. And make sure that she covers her neck. And next time, be more careful or else, you'll end up giving her kiss marks here and there. And the others will just tease her over and over again," Jun Jin whispered to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong was very surprised. He couldn't understand what Jun Jin was talking about. He was very sure that he didn't make any kiss mark on Lena's neck.

Jaejoong suddenly looked at Lena. Her long hair was covering her neck. He then gently held Lena's hair back so that her neck would be exposed. And just like what Jun Jin said, a large light brown mark was visible on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked suddenly.

Rain, Joe and Aiba immediately saw the mark on Lena's neck, then they all lightly laughed.

"Ooohhh . . . a kiss mark," Joe teased.

"Kiss mark? " Lena asked Jaejoong as if confused.

"You have a mark on your neck . . . sorry," Jaejoong said. He was still trying hard to think how Lena got the kiss mark on her neck.

"Kiss mark? Where?" Lena asked again.

"On your neck," Hyesung answered with a smile.

Lena's face suddenly became pale. "Saia, materialize a mirror," she quickly said.

Within seconds, a hand mirror appeared before her. She then immediately looked at the kiss mark all the boys were talking about.

As soon as Lena saw the mark on her neck, her heart started beating fast. She then touched her neck, as if to confirm if it really was a mark.

"Lena . . . what's wrong?" Jaejoong worriedly asked.

Lena tried to smile, then she looked at Jaejoong. "It's . . . It's not a kiss mark . . . it is a bruise," she said with a trembling voice. She was trying hard to control her emotions. Somehow she wasn't prepared to see any bruise on her body yet. A bruise meant that her attack would come in 2 to 3 days. And it also meant that she might die. And this was what she was most afraid of.

"What?" Jaejoong asked with eyes wide with shock.

"It's a bruise . . . I've got to go now. I need to inform Mitos and the others, then I need to be checked up by the researchers," Lena calmly answered.

All the boys in the room suddenly stopped eating and chatting. The joy and laughter in the room a few minutes before were suddenly replaced by a chilling silence. They couldn't believe what they heard. They already knew what a bruise meant in Lena's life. And as they all looked at her, their hearts were being filled with fear.

"I'll go with you," Jaejoong uttered.

"No . . . you can't. It will only take about an hour or so. It would be better if you just stayed here. Just finish your breakfast . . ." Lena said as she tried to hide her true emotion with a fake smile.

"But I want to be by your side," Jaejoong uttered.

Lena held Jaejoong's hand. "It will be all right. Just stay here, please . . . Just wait for me."

Jaejoong looked straight into Lena's eyes, then he just nodded.

Lena slowly stood up, then she gently kissed Jaejoong on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry."

Somehow Jaejoong's heart was very heavy. And it was as if he didn't want to let go of Lena's hand.

"Jaejoong . . . please . . ." Lena said as she tried to set her hand free.

Jaejoong looked at Lena again. He was very worried about her. And he was afraid that his time with her was going to end in a few days.

"Maybe . . . it is really a kiss mark. So we don't have to worry about anything," Lena said as she tried to calm down Jaejoong. She could see the worry and pain in his eyes.

Jaejoong didn't know what to say. He slowly released Lena's hand and tried to smile. "Try to come back as soon as possible okay?"

Lena nodded. Her heart was slowly being crushed as she looked at the sadness in Jaejoong's eyes, and the worried look on all the other boys' faces.

"Finish your breakfast boys. I'll be back to cook lunch for you guys in a few hours okay," she said as she slowly turned away and left the hologram room.

A few minutes had already passed since Lena left the hologram room, but everyone was still quiet. And somehow all of them had already lost their appetite. They didn't want to eat anymore. They were all very worried about Lena's condition.

Max slowly stood up and went to Jaejoong's side.

"Hyung . . . are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Jaejoong was staring blankly at the uneaten food before him.

"Hyung . . . " Max uttered again, as he gently shook Jaejoong's shoulder.

"I'm . . . I'm afraid," Jaejoong slowly uttered.

Everyone looked at Jaejoong. They all pitied him. They knew it was very hard and painful for him to accept that he might eventually lose Lena.

"Hyung, be strong. I'm sure Lena will be all right. Don't lose hope . . ." Max said as he tried to comfort his friend.

"I don't want to lose her . . . I don't think I can ever live without her," Jaejoong uttered.

Everyone felt Jaejoong's pain. And somehow right at that exact moment, they were all wishing that everything that was happening wasn't real . . . and it was only a dream . . . a very bad dream that they would all wake up from.

**CHAPTER 24 **

"Mitos . . ." Lena uttered. Somehow she couldn't accept what she just heard, and she was asking his help.

Mitos slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Lena. The researchers have already tested you several times. And they always come up with the same results. Your body is already very weak. Your energy level is already reaching critical level. And there is a 70% possibility that you may not survive your upcoming attack. I'm sorry."

Lena felt he body slowly weakening. She suddenly turned to Creon.

"Creon . . . please tell me . . . you're just joking . . . please . . ." Lena begged as tears started to form in her eyes.

Creon slowly approached Lena. And then he gently embraced her.

"I'm sorry Lena. We would gladly do anything just to save you. But there is nothing we can do," he uttered as he gently caressed her head.

Lena started to sob. "I'm not ready yet. I don't want to leave Jaejoong. Can't you give me more time?"

"There is still a chance that you may survive your upcoming attack. But . . . at the present state of your body, the researchers have already calculated that even if you pass your attack in 3 days. You will be having another attack after 3 to 4 days time. Afterwards the possibility of you surviving that next attack is only 5%. I'm very sorry Lena. Frankly I don't want to tell you these things. But you have the right to know. It is your life. And it is better that you know the truth," Mitos uttered sadly.

"I know . . . And thank you . . . for telling me the truth. At least now . . . I know where I should stand and what I should do. I just hope that I also have the heart to tell Jaejoong teh truth," Lena said as she tried to control her tears.

"You must tell him. He has a right to know," creon said.

"I know. But I'm afraid I can't bear the pain of seeing him cry. Just thinking of his reaction once I told him the truth is already breaking my heart. How? How do I tell the person I love that I am going to leave him in a few days? How do I tell Jaejoong that I am going to die in 3 or 6 days? How should I use my remaining time with him? I don't want to leave him," Lena said as she finally broke down into tears.

The four princes looked at each other. They were all hurting as well. They couldn't stand seeing Lena in so much pain.

"Lena . . ." Aros uttered as he suddenly entered the room followed by Lion.

Lena looked at Aros and Lion. She already knew that they returned because of her.

Lion immediately approached his sister. Creon released Lena from his embrace, and Lena hurriedly turned to her brother's arms.

"Lion . . ." she uttered.

"It's going to be all right, Lena. Please stop crying. You know I can't bear to see you cry," Lion said softly.

Lena just continued to cry. She wanted to release all the emotion and pain she was feeling.

Aros looked at the other princes. "I need to talk to the four of you . . . follow me," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Prince Mitos and the others followed Prince Aros as he silently went out of Lena's room.

"What's wrong?" Prince Mitos quickly asked as soon as they were out of Lena's room.

Prince Aros stared at Prince Mitos. "The researchers have already told you about their other findings right?"

Prince Mitos nodded.

"Is it true? Have they confirmed it?" Prince Gaion asked.

"Yes . . . Lena is pregnant. The researchers were all shocked as well. They never expected that at her present state, she would be able to conceive," Aros answered.

"So what are you planning to do now? Aren't you going to tell her?" Reios asked.

"What's the use of telling her? It will only add more pain to what she is feeling right now. She's already hurting because she's thinking that she's going to leave Jaejoong. What more if she learns that she's carrying their child? She'll be more devastated," Lion answered again.

"But she has a right to know! Jaejoong has a right to know as well. You can't possibly keep it a secret. That would be too unfair to both of them," Mitos protested.

"So you're telling me that I should tell her . . . even if it means hurting her more?" Lion asked Mitos.

"Yes . . ." Mitos answered.

"Creon, Gaion, Reios, are you all agreeing with what Mitos said?" Aros asked the other princes.

The three princes all nodded. They all felt that Lena needed to know about the child she was carrying.

"Very well then . . .I will tell her. I just hope we're doing the right thing," Lion uttered as he slowly turned and went into Lena's room again.

The four princes immediately followed Aros into Lena's room. Their hearts were all pounding havily. They were already expecting Lena to become more emotional once she heard what Aros was going to say.

Lena was already silently sitting beside Lion. It was as if she was thinking of something.

"Lena . . . I think there is something you need to know," Aros started to say.

"Aros! I thought we already talked about this? You don't have to say anything anymore . . ." Lion said with a cold voice.

"Sorry Lion . . . But I've already asked the other princes' opinions. And frankly we all share the same opinion. She has a right to know," Aros answered.

"No! I'm her brother. I know what's good for her. You don't have any right to decide for her," Lion said angrily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lena asked. She was curious as to what the princes were arguing about.

Lion angrily looked at the other princes. Somehow he was trying to warn them not to say anything.

Lena suddenly looked at Lion, then at Aros, and then at the other princes.

"Why are you guys like that? Is there something I should know?" she asked. Somehow she had been feeling that there was something that she needed to know.

"Yes there is something you should know," creon replied.

"What?" she asked again.

"Lena . . . you're pregnant," Reios quickly said out loud.

"Reios!" Lion shouted.

"What?" Lena asked in disbelief. She looked at all the princes, one by one.

"I'm sorry Lena. I really wanted to keep it a secret from you," Lion suddenly uttered as he lowered his head. "I know it isn't right. But I just wanted to protect you. I know you would be more hurt if you knew about the child inside you. I'm sorry."

Lena faced Lion. "Don't worry, Lion. I know you're only thinking about what's good for me. But you should try to understand . . . even if it is painful I still need to know that I am carrying Jaejoong's child."

Lion nodded. "i'm sorry."

Lena sighed. She was trying very hard to control herself. she didn't want to cry anymore. She was trying to hold back her tears. But as soon as she thought of the child inside her . . . her tears started to fall.

"Lena . . ." Aros uttered after he saw Lena's tears.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. You guys all know that I am such a cry baby. I'm all right," she said in between sobs.

"Maybe it is really wrong that we told you the truth," Aros suddenly uttered.

"No! You did the right thing. I can handle this. I will try to accept this. But there is a favor I need to ask you guys . . ." she said softly.

"what is it? Just tell us and consider it done already," Gaion said quickly.

"Please . . . don't tell Jaejoong about the child. He's already hurting because of me. I don't think he would be able to handle it if he learns about the child," Lena softly uttered.

"But he also has a right to know Lena. He's the father of the child," Mitos said.

"I'm dying Mitos . . . and the child is going to die with me. Whenever I look in his eyes, I can see the pain he is carrying. And I know the moment that he knows about the child . . . the pain he's carrying right now will just double. And that is what I am trying to avoid. There's no use in telling him now. so please . . . Just say yes . . . Say you will all keep this a secret," Lena said as tears streamed down her face.

All the princes in the room just nodded. They could all feel the sorrow that Lena was feeling. They all pitied her. How they wished that there was something they could do to help her. But they knew there was nothing they could do.

"I'm sorry Jaejoong . . .But I have to keep this a secret from you. I have already brought you so much grief. And I don't want you to be burdened anymore. So I am very sorry. But you will never know about our baby," Lena said in her mind as tears continued to flow.

**CHAPTER 25**

Several hours had already passed since Lena left the hologream room. While Jaejoong was still waiting patiently for her.

"It's almost dinner time . . . and she still hasn't returned. I guess . . . this only means that she's really in a serious condition," Jun Ki uttered softly to the other boys.

Some of the boys just nodded their heads. They were all very worried about Lena. And they were all feeling pity for Jaejoong, as he silently sat alone in a corner of the hologram room. Somehow they couldn't even dare to imagine the kind of pain he was feeling at that moment.

They all knew that it was hard for Jaejoong to accept that Lena was eventually going to leave him in a few days. As Lena's friends, they were already hurting. So they knew that the pain Jaejoong was experiencing was double or even triple of what they were feeling.

"Maybe . . . they already found a cure for her. We can't lose hope now. We must be strong . . . for her sake and Jaejoong's," Rain uttered.

"Yes, we mustn't lose hope. There is always a way for everything," Aiba said with a fake smile.

The boys just looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. They knew that it was already hopeless to think that the researchers would be able to find a cure for Lena. She was already dying and it was something that they can never reverse, no matter how hard they prayed or hoped.

Minutes passed . . . . .

The door of the hologram room suddenly opened. Jaejoong immediately lifted his head and looked at the person who entered the room.

"Lena . . ." he uttered as his heart was pounding heavily.

Lena entered the room with an aching heart. She tried to put on a smile. She wanted to put on a brave face for everyone's sake, especially Jaejoong's.

Jaejoong hurriedly stood up and went straight to Lena. He then gently took her hand and held it tightly.

"How are you? What did the researchers say? It is just a kiss mark . . .isn't it? Please tell me . . . you're all right," Jaejoong said with a trembling voice.

Lena looked at the man she loved. Somehow her heart was screaming. Her heart wanted to tell him everything . . . especially about their baby.

Lena smiled bitterly. Then she slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Jaejoong. But it is really a bruise. They say I have at least 3 to 4 days starting today . . . before my attack comes."

"No! No! Tell me you're joking! Tell me that's not true . . . Tell me you're going to be fine. Please tell me you won't leave me," Jaejoong said as he suddenly embraced her. His tears were already forming in his eyes.

The other boys in the room just silently watched, as their hearts were also being filled with fear and sadness. They didn't want to lose Lena. She was already a part of their lives. She was like a sister to all of them. They loved her and they didn't want to lose her.

"Jaejoong . . . I'm Sorry. I don't want to leave you . . . but there's nothing we can do. They say even if I survive this coming attack. I will be having another attack after 3 days and during that next attack . . . I won't be able to survive. So you see . . . there's no hope for me. I'm very sorry," Lena uttered as tears slowly ran down her face.

"No! I . . . I love you . . .I . . . I can't live without you. I don't know what I would do without you," Jaejoong weakly said as he suddenly fell down on his knees.

Lena couldn't explain the pain she was feeling. It was like her heart was going to explode as she watched Jaejoong cry.

"Jaejoong . . ." she uttered as she slowly fell down on her knees as well. She then lovingly embraced Jaejoong as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Lena . . .I . . .I don't think I can live without you," Jaejoong said again.

Lena couldn't find the right words to comfort Jaejoong. Her mind was already going blank with the pain she was feeling.

The boys in the room who were watching couldn't help but cry as well. They could feel the pain that Lena and Jaejoong was feeling. And all of them pitied the two lovers who were crying in front of them.

"This is too unfair . . ." Jun Ki uttered as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"There's nothing we can do now. Even the researchers have already given up," Eric uttered with tears in his eyes.

"Let's just make her remaining time . . . memorable . . . and happy," Xiah said as he tried to control himself from breaking into tears.

"Yes . . .let's all make her happy. It's the last thing we can do for her," Max uttered as his tears clouded his eyes.

"But . . .she's too young," Matsumoto uttered as he suddenly sobbed.

"Life is really unfair sometimes. . ." Hyesung uttered.

"I . . .I don't think I can take this . . ." Micky said as he suddenly cried.

Some of the boys didn't know what to say. They were all feeling very weak. They loved Lena like their own sister. And now that Lena's time was slowly ticking away, they somehow couldn't accept it.

Almost all of the boys just fell down on their knees and just started to weep.

Lena suddenly looked at the other boys in the room. And her heart was suddenly torn into pieces as she saw the boys crying as well.

"Please don't cry. All of you are making me so sad. Please . . . I can't bear to see you guys cry . . . IT's breaking my heart," Lena uttered as tears continuously fell from her eyes.

Jaejoong sadly looked at Lena. He then embraced her tighter. Somehow he didn't want to let her go. He felt like he wanted her to be with in his arms forever. He wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong, and that she was going to be all right. Somehow he wanted to pretend that he was just sleeping, and that any time soon, he was going to wake up and find that everything was just a dream.

"I'll never let you go. I don't care how much time we have left. I'll be with you. . . until the very end. I will try my best to make you happy. I promise . . .I'll take care of you . . . And always remember . . .I love you," Jaejoong lovingly whispered in Lena's ear.

After hearing those words, Lena finally let herself go. She then started to sob uncontrollably. Her heart was already heavy with the pain and sorrow she was feeling. She didn't know what to say to Jaejoong. Somehow her heart was telling her that she needed to tell him about their baby. But her mind was also telling her not to. She was very confused. Different emotions were filling her heart. She was starting to get confused on what was right and what was wrong.

"Jaejoong . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry," she kept on repeating.

Slowly . . . Lena's mind started to get blurry. She then started to feel dizzy . . . and within seconds, she had totally lost consciousness.

**CHAPTER 26 **

Jaejoong worriedly looked at Lena. She was still unconscious.

"She'll wake up soon enough. So don't worry too much," Lion said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong gave Lion a quick glance, and then he tried to smile.

"Can I ask you something?" he slowly uttered.

Lion nodded. "What is it?"

"Is she . . . really going to die?" Jaejoong asked with a trembling voice.

All the boys who were also in the room suddenly stared at Jaejoong, then at Lion.

Lion suddenly lowered his head. Somehow he didn't want to answer that question.

"Isn't there any other way to save her?" Jaejoong asked again.

"Believe me . . . . if there was some other way to help her . . . we would have already done it. But . . . the researchers have run out of possible solutions. Her sickness is already weakening her entire body. Frankly . . . even I can't seem to accept what is happening to her. Imagine I have the ability to heal any kind of sickness or injury . . . but when it comes to my own sister . . . I am totally useless! I can't even help her," Lion said with grief.

Jaejoong felt the sadness that Lion was feeling. He understood what Lion was going through because it was very similar to what he was feeling.

"Have the researchers stopped looking for possible cures? Have all of you really given up?" Max suddenly asked Lion.

Lion stared at max. "No . . . until now, the researchers are still working to find a cure for her. And we won't stop looking for a cure . . . not until the very end."

Lena's room ws filled with so much sadness. Some of the boys just kept silent and didn't even want to talk. Some of them were afraid that if they talked, they would just end up crying instead.

"The best thing we can all do now is make use of the time she has left. No matter how we try to deny everything . . . we would just end up wasting the time we can spend with her," Aros suddenly said.

Jaejoong looked at Aros. He knew that what Aros said was right. All of them needed to pretend. . . and make Lena happy for the very last time.

Jaejoong tried to fight back the tears that were already forming in his eyes. Somehow he couldn't bear the thought of Lena leaving him. He loved her too much that somehow he couldn't even imagine living life without her.

An hour passed . . . . Some of the boys suddenly noticed that Lena was starting to move. She was starting to wake up. . .

"Jaejoong . . ." she uttered as she finally opened her eyes. She felt very weak and tired, but she still tried to smile at the only man she loved.

Jaejoong immediately smiled back at her. Then he gently kissed her on the forehead. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning . . . What do you want? I'll prepare it for you," he asked sweetly.

Lena smiled. "I'm not hungry. How about you and the others? Have you guys eaten?"

"Yes, don't worry about us," Jaejoong lied.

"That's good. What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"It's almost midnight. Why do you ask?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

Lena smiled. "I want to plan everything . . . I want to do a lot of things . . . before I go."

"Don't say such things! You'll be fine," Jaejoong uttered with pain in his eyes.

Lena suddenly took hold of Jaejoong's hand.

"I only have 3 to 4 days left Jaejoong. I don't want to pretend and waste my time. I want to spend my remaining time with you and the others. I want to make new and happy memories . . . memories that I will cherish up to my death . . . and memories that I can leave you guys with. So all of you can still remember me . . . even when I am already gone," she said sadly.

"No! Please don't. . . . don't tell me that you're going to leave me. It hurts too much," Jaejoong uttered.

Lena smiled again. "Okay . . . I won't say anything. But my silence won't change anything, Jaejoong. Can you please try and pretend. . . with me? I want to be with you for the very last time. I want to have happy memories . . . not memories of sadness . . . and of

seeing you guys crying. So please starting today . . . let's just stop thinking of what's going to come. I still want to experience a lot of things. And I want to do all those things . . . together with you. Do you think . . . you can help me fulfill my dreams?"

Jaejoong stared straight into Lena's eyes. He was determined to help her in anyway he can . . . no matter how painful it was for him. He was still willing to do anything for her.

Slowly Jaejoong nodded, and then he embraced her. "Whatever you want . . . I will gladly do it."

Lena gave Jaejoong a very sweet smile. "Thank you, Jaejoong. . . Thank you . . ." she uttered.

All the boys in the room just watched silently, while their hearts were slowly shattering into tiny pieces. They all pitied Lena and Jaejoong. Somehow they couldn't understand why life was cruel. Jaejoong and Lena had both been searching for their true love, and now . . . that they had finally found each other . . . life was suddenly separating them apart.

Morning came . . . .

Jaejoong slowly opened his eyes. He was expecting to see Lena sleeping beside him. But his heart suddenly panicked as soon as he saw that Lena was nowhere in sight.

He hurriedly changed his clothes and went out of Lena's room. He then went straight to the boys' room.

"Have you guys seen Lena?" he asked as soon as he entered the room.

"No . . . we haven't seen her since we left her room last night," Rain answered.

"Have you checked in the hologram room?" Aiba asked.

"Why don't you ask Saia?" Andy suggested.

Jaejoong nodded. "Yes . . . you're right. Saia, where is Lena?"

Within seconds . . . .

"Lena is in the hologram room, cooking," Saia answered.

"See . . . she's in the hologram room . . ." Max said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go to the hologram room," Jaejoong said to the others.

Minutes later . . . in the hologram room.

"Good morning! Are you guys hungry already?" Lena greeted everyone with a sweet smile.

"Why are you cooking? You should have woken me up . . . if you wanted to come here," Jaejoong said to Lena.

Lena smiled. "I know that you are tired. And somehow I couldn't wake you up when I know that you're sleeping so soundly."

"But still you should have woken me up. You're weak. And you shouldn't be cooking anymore," Jaejoong said again.

"Okay. . . okay . . . sorry . . . Don't be angry anymore . . . please," Lena said as she lovingly embraced Jaejoong.

"I was so scared when I woke up and saw that you weren't by my side. Please, don't do that again," Jaejoong uttered.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Well, I prepared a lot of special foods today. Let's eat!"

Jaejoong nodded his head. He knew that Lena just wanted to make all of them happy. And that he should try to understand her.

Lena and all the boys ate breakfast in such a happy mood. They were joking with one another and telling funny stories as well, while eating.

"So what are we going to do today?" Matsumoto asked the other boys.

"I have an idea!" Lena said with a bright smile.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. How about we all go out for a joy ride on motorcycles?" Lena asked with a special twinkle in her eyes.

"That would be fun . . . but that would be too exhausting for you," Se7en uttered with concern.

"Hey! Don't worry about me. So? Are you guys willing to do it? I know it would be really . . . really fun" Lena said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, let's go for it!" Joe said with a laugh.

"What kind of motorcycles would you guys like? Just tell Saia what kind or what model . . . and she will do the rest. Saia, please change the hologram room now," Lena said happily.

An hour later . . . .

All the boys were already cruising a long highway while riding on different motorcycles. Some of them were laughing. Some of them

were shouting. Some of them were even singing. All of them were very happy. They wanted to cherish the special memory that Lena was giving them.

Lena laughed. "They're all having fun, Jaejoong. How about you?"

"I am very happy too. As long as I'm with you. . . . I will always be happy," Jaejoong answered.

Lena suddenly tightened her embrace on Jaejoong's back. "I'm very happy too, Jaejoong. I wish I can always be by your side."

Jaejoong suddenly felt that there was a huge lump in his throat. Somehow he couldn't find the right words to comfort Lena. He knew that even though she was laughing and she seemed happy . . . . inside, she was in total despair.

Some of the boys noticed the sad look on Lena's face as she tightly held onto Jaejoong. They knew she was feeling sad again.

"Hey Jaejoong! Let's race . . .one on one!" Eric shouted. Somehow he wanted to make Lena forget and just be happy even for a while.

Jaejoong stared at Eric. Then he just nodded. He also thought that a race would certainly make everyone much happier.

Several minutes later . . . .

All the boys were shouting with glee. Jaejoong and Eric's short race had finally ended, with Jaejoong emerging as the winner.

After the race, everyone agreed to change the hologram room again. This time, the room was changed into a beach.

As soon as the room changed and Lena saw the waves splashing on the shores of the beach, her heart had suddenly started aching again. She immediately remembered the very first time she and Jaejoong made love, and then the second time . . . .

Jaejoong noticed the soft look in Lena's eyes as she stared at the waves. He gently embraced her from the back.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaejoong asked.

"Nothing . . ." she replied.

"Don't lie," he uttered.

"I was just thinking about the very first time we made love. Do you remember?" she asked softly.

"How can I forget? Yes. . . whenever we're on the beach. It seems we always end up making love with each other," Jaejoong said with a smile.

"I love staring at the waves. It makes my heart fel at ease. It makes my soul feel calm. It brings a certain feeling that I can't seem to explain. But all in all, looking at the waves makes me happy. Just the same way . . . you make me happy," Lena softly said.

Jaejoong suddenly turned Lena around to face him.

"Do I really make you happy?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, of course. Why do you have to ask that? Can't you see it in my eyes? Can't you feel it?" she asked.

"Of course, I can see it and I can feel it. I just wanted to hear it from you," he answered.

"Silly! I love you," she uttered suddenly.

"Lena . . ." Jaejoong uttered.

"What?" Lena asked curiously.

Jaejoong carefully took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Lena.

Lena's heart suddenly started to beat very fast.

"Jaejoong . . . ." she weakly uttered his name. She then carefully opened the small box, and inside was a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. Lena's entire body seemed to tremble.

"Lena . . . . will you marry me?" Jaejoong suddenly asked as he looked straight into Lena's eyes.

Lena stared back at Jaejoong with confusion in her eyes. "Jaejoong . . . I am dying. What's the use in marrying me? I am going to leave you anyway. So there's no need for you to do this."

"Yes, there is. I love you. And I don't care how much time I have left to spend with you. I just want to show you how much I love you. And I want to keep my promise to myself . . . that the very first girl I will fall in love with . . . will also be the girl that I will share my whole life with. So please say yes . . ." Jaejoong begged.

Slowly tears started to ran down Lena's face. "But . . . I . . . Oh, Jaejoong! I can't be by your side anymore. . . . I will have to leave you in a few days."

"I don't care! I love you. And I still want to marry you because you're the only girl that I will ever love," Jaejoong said.

Lena didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her to refuse, while her heart was telling her to accept Jaejoong's proposal. But her heart was stronger than her mind. She suddenly smiled sweetly at Jaejoong. "Yes, Jaejoong. I will marry you . . . I love you." She then lovingly kissed Jaejoong's lips.

The two of them kissed passionately. They didn't care even if their friends were nearby and could see them. All they cared about was they wanted to make each other feel the love that they had for one another.

The waves continued to splash along the shores of the beach. Somehow the waves were the silent witnesses of an endless love that was bound to end . . . .

**CHAPTER 27 **

"Are you sure that you want to go through with your wedding?" Lion asked as he seriously looked at his sister.

Lena smiled. "I love him, and I know marrying him would be the most wonderful memory that I could bring with me to my grave."

"I hate what you're saying. Why is it so easy for you to talk about your death as if it is nothing?" Lion asked as he suddenly looked away from Lena. He was hurting because of what she had said. Somehow he still couldn't accept the fact that she was dying.

"Lion . . . please don't be like that. Don't be mad with me, please," she uttered softly.

"I am not mad. I'm just . . . oh, just forget it!" he uttered.

Lena slowly sat down beside her brother. Then she laid down her head on his shoulder.

"It's dawn already. Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Do you think I can actually sleep? Yes, I know it's dawn already. So it mean another day has passed," she then smiled bitterly. "Today is my second day. Do you think you can help me arrange my wedding today?"

"Today? Are you kidding? Preparing your wedding in such a short time . . . you're a princess! You deserve a grand wedding," Lion said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"But I want it done today. Tomorrow would be my third day. And who knows, I might end up having an attack early in the morning . . . and then I might also end up . . . dead later. So how could I possibly marry Jaejoong then?" she said weakly.

"so you have really accepted the fact that you might end up . . . that you . . . . Oh! I just can't accept this!" Lion said as he suddenly covered his face with his two hands.

Lena suddenly stared at her brother. How she pitied him. Her heart was breaking and somehow she wanted to comfort him.

"Lion . . . . please . . . . I hate it when I see yo this way. It doesn't suit you. You're a prince . . . a prince shhould always be in control. You're not supposed to break down. Please it hurts me whenever I see you in this kind of state," Lena uttered as she lovingly embraced her brother.

"I got so used to having all the things I wanted. I always thought that I could do anything . . . have everything that I wanted. But now . . . I want to help you. I want to cure you . . . But I can't! Do you know how frustrating it is for me to want something and know that I can't have it?" Lion said as he looked straight into Lena's eyes.

"Lion . . . I'm sorry. I know I am bringing you so much pain," she uttered as she tightened her embrace.

Lion slowly returned Lena's embrace.

"Can I hold you? I want to remember this moment with you . . ." he uttered.

"Lion . . ." Lena weakly said as tears slowly rushed down her cheeks.

"I don't think I will have the chance to hold you like this every again . . . You're my sister . . . My one and only sister . . . How I wished I could always be with you . . ." he lovingly uttered.

"Thank you . . . thank you for accepting me as your sister. And thank you for taking care of me . . . and for loving me. I am so grateful to have met you . . . Please always remember that I will always have you in my heart," she said as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Lena, please don't cry. You're not supposed to cry. Your body is already very weak. Something bad might happen, if you continue to cry . . ." Lion said with concern.

Lena tried to laugh. She slowly wiped her tears away. "You know I am such a cry baby. Don't worry about me," she then tried to put on a smile.

Lion tried to smile as well. He knew he needed to be strong for Lena's sake. He couldn't let her see him in such a weak state. She was already in so much pain, that seeing him suffer was like adding more burden to her.

"Don't worry . . . I'll try to set up everything today. What time would you like to be married?" Lion asked with a smile.

"I want my wedding to e held at exactly the same time as the sunset . . . on the beach . . . ." Lena uttered as if in a trance.

"Sunset? Why so late? And why on the beach?" Lion asked curiously.

"I want my wedding to be very special . . . and memorable to both Jaejoong and me. We both have special memories connected with the beach. So I want the wedding to be held there. As for the reason regarding why during sunset . . . I just love watching the sunset on the beach. And having my wedding on the beack during sunset would be fulfilling my dream wedding," she answered with a sweet smile on her lips.

Lion's heart suddenly ached as he stared at his sister.

"Then your wish is my command. I'll prepare everything . . . just for you," Lion uttered. He was determined to give what his sister wanted. He was going to give Lena the most grand and memorable wedding a girl could ever imagine.

Lena stared at Lion. "Thank you . . "

Lion drew Lena closer, and he held her in his arms again. He then gently caressed her head. "You should return to your room now. Jaejoong might suddenly wake up and find you're gone. He might get worried again. And besides . . . you should rest. You can't possibly attend your wedding . . . looking like you haven't slept for days," Lion said with a light laugh.

"I'm . . . I'm afraid Lion. . ." she suddenly uttered.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"What if . . . what if I sleep and I don't wake up anymore?" she suddenly asked.

Pain suddenly shot through Lion's heart after hearing Lena's question. He felt like he wanted to scream and shout just to release the pain he was feeling.

Lion held Lena tighter. "Don't worry. . . That won't happen. You will wake up . . . and you will attend your wedding. You will be the most beautiful bride . . .I'll make sure of that . . ."

"Lion, thank you. I love you brother," Lena softly uttered.

Half an hour later . . . in Lena's room.

Lena carefully entered her room. She didn't want to wake up Jaejoong. But as soon as she sat on the bed, Jaejoong suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Where did you go?" Jaejoong asked seriously.

"I was with Lion. We had some important things to discuss," Lena answered as she carefully slipped into her side of the bed.

"I was worried about you . . ." Jaejoong uttered.

Lena suddenly faced Jaejoong.

"Sorry . . . I had talked to Lion about . . . our wedding. Are you really sure that you want to do this? You can still back out now . . . I will understand. So you don't have anything to be worried about. . . if you suddenly decide that you don't want to get married with me anymore," she said softly.

Jaejoong suddenly drew Lena closer. She then laid down her head on his chest. She could easily hear Jaejoong's heart beating fast.

"Nothing can ever change my mind. I want to marry you. How about you? Maybe you are the one who is changing your mind," he softly uttered as if hurt.

"I've told Lion that I want our wedding to be held today . . . So how could you possibly say that I am changing my mind?" she said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Today? Really? I'm so happy," Jaejoong uttered as he suddenly kissed Lena on her forehead.

Lena suddenly laughed. "So we have to sleep now. We have a wedding to attend today."

Jaejoong laughed as well. He couldn't explain the happiness he was feeling. He was finally going to marry the only girl he had given his heart to.

"Yes, we need to sleep . . . or else we will be looking like zombies on our wedding day," he said with a light laugh.

"I love you . . . Jaejoong," she suddenly said as she stared at him.

Jaejoong's heart suddenly skipped a beat after he saw Lena staring at him seriously. He then smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you too . . ." he replied as he suddenly shifted his body so that he would be lie on top of her.

Face to face . . . both of them stared into each other's eyes.

Slowly Jaejoong lowered his head. He lovingly covered Lena's waiting lips. His whole body was trembling as he kissed her. He was trying very hard to forget that Lena was going to leave him. He was trying very hard to pretend that he was going to have her all his life. As he slowly made love with Lena, his soul was silently crying and his heart was slowly dying . . . . .

**CHAPTER 28 **

The sun was setting in the sky. But the whole beach are was lighted so brightly. A special stage

was made in the middle, decorated with different colored crystal, roses and ribbons. In front of the stage were tables and chairs decorated with assorted flowers and ribbons as well.

The whole set up of the beach area was very grand and beautiful. Rose petals were scattered

everywhere and a live band was playing on the left side of the stage.

The other DBSK boys along with their other friends were already sitting in front of the stage.

And while waiting, they were admiring the beautiful scene before them. They were all very happy for

Jaejoong and Lena. They knew that the two lovers really loved each other and they deserved some

happiness.

Minutes passed, Michael and the others suddenly arrived. They sat near the four DBSK boys.

All of them were very happy and excited as well. All of them wanted to share the special moment that was going to happen in Lena's life. They knew this was the last memory that they were going to have with her.

Eventhough sadness filled their hearts, they all tried to cover it with sweet and happy smiles on

their faces. They knew that they needed to pretend for Lena's sake.

Slowly other guests started to arrive, and within minutes all the seats were filled.

"How many guests do you think are here?" Micky asked the other DBSK boys as he looked

around.

"I really can't say . . . maybe three hundred or more," U-Know answered.

"Jaejoong's wedding is really something . . . DO you know I just saw some foreign artists seated

in one table . . . and other Korean and Japanese singers as well," Xiah said with amazement.

"What else do you expect? Remember Lena is a princess. Lion and Aros can basically invite

anyone . . . even presidents of the different countries," U-Know replied.

"Yes, you're right," Xiah said.

"All the seats are already filled. When do you think the wedding will start?" Max asked.

"Maybe they are still waiting for someone . . ." Micky answered.

Another several minutes passed, and the band started to play. Xiah, Micky, Max and U-Know

suddenly smiled. The band was playing their song "My Little Princess."

A foreign, elderly man slowly walked onto the stage. The boys were already guessing that he was the priest who was going to conduct the ceremony.

Then Jaejoong and Lena appeared out of nowhere, hand in hand, they slowly walked on the aisle leading to the stage.

All the guests who were watching the ceremony was totally captivated by what they were seeing. Lena was very beautiful in the long white bridal gown that she was wearing. Her long black hair was loose and was somehow shining. Her beautiful face was obviously filled with so much happiness. As for Jaejoong, he looked so handsome in his white suit. Happiness was written all over their faces.

As the two lovers walked on the aisle, rose petals were falling from the sky and a beautiful music was playing in the background. Everyone were totally awed. They were all thinking that what they were witnessing could only happen in a dream.

"This is so romantic!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I wish I could be married like this," Mika uttered as if daydreaming.

As soon as Jaejoong and Lena reached the stage, the rose petals stopped falling and the band

stopped playing.

"Friends and families . . . we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony . . ." the priest started to say.

As the wedding continued, everyone just kept quiet and watched happily. Somehow all of them

were wishing that Jaejoong and Lena's happiness could go on forever.

"And now . . .I pronounce you husband and wife. . . You can now kiss the bride," then priest

suddenly announced.

All of the guests immediately focused their attention on the newly wed. Slowly Jaejoong kissed

Lena on her lips. And as soon as their kiss ended, everyone applauded.

Lena and Jaejoong then faced the guests and smiled happily at everyone.

Suddenly two large widescreen monitors appeared on both sides of the stage. Everyone's

attention was suddenly drawn to it.

Lion's face suddenly appeared on the left screen and Aros' face on the right screen.

"Congratulations, Lena and Jaejoong. My parents and the people of Xion would like to greet you on this special day," Aros said with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Thank you," Lena softly uttered.

Then Aros' parents, the King and Queen, suddenly appeared on the right screen.

"Hello Lena and Jaejoong . . . . Congratulations! We wish you all the happiness on this special

day of yours. May your love last forever," the King and Queen uttered.

"Thank you . . ." the newly wed uttered.

Then the screen suddenly changed and Aros suddenly appeared again.

"Now it is my turn to greet you, my sister. I know you're very happy right now. And I do hope

your happiness will last a lifetime. Jaejoong please take good care of my one and only sister. She means

everything to me," Lion slowly uttered.

Jaejoong just nodded. Somehow he couldn't find the right words to say what he was truly feeling.

"Now father and mother would also like to greet you. Here they are," Lion said.

Immediately the King and Queen appeared. "Lena and Jaejoong . . . your marriage signifies your love for one another. We hope that both of you will stay strong . . . no matter what happens or what problems may suddenly arise. Always hold on to one another . . . your love will be your strength."

"Thank you . . . Father . . . Mother . . ." Lena and Jaejoong both uttered slowly.

"And now the people of Scion and Xion would both like to greet Princess Lena and Prince

Jaejoong . . ." Lion and Aros suddenly announced.

Then both the screens changed again. It suddenly showed different crowds of people gathered in

different places.

"Please greet Princess Lena and Prince Jaejoong . . . ." a voice suddenly announced.

Then immediately all crowds . . . millions of people, started to bow don their heads as a sign of

their respect and greeting for the newly wed prince and princess.

Everyone who were watching were all amazed. Somehow they couldn't imagine that they would

ever witness such a magnificent sight.

Xiah. Micky, Max and U-Know somehow couldn't believe that their friend was now a prince.

All of them felt the happiness the occasion was was bringing. . . but behind all of it was their fear and

sadness. They knew the happiness they were experiencing was only momentary. They knew in a day or two . . . grief was waiting for all of them.

After all the greetings were done, the band started to play again. Lena and Jaejoong had finally

left the stage and were already mingling with the guests.

Then Utada Hikaru went onstage and started to sing "First Love."

Our last kiss

tasted like tobacco

a bitter and sad smell

tomorrow, at this time

where will you be?

who will you be thinking about?

you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

the paused time is

about to start moving

there's many things that I don't want to forget about

tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you

you will always be inside my heart

you will always have your own place

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

now and forever you are still the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

Followed by Byul with "I Think I Love You."

It wasn't possible, so I believed it wasn't true~um

Me loving you, these words don't even make sense~um

I'm probably just jealous, I guess I'm getting lonely.

In hid my feelings before but I just can't do it anymore~

*I think I love you~

I guess I do

Cause I miss you~

If you're not there

I can't do anything

except keep thinking of you.

Seeing this I guess

I'm falling for you~

I didn't know if before but

Now I need you~

Somehow deep in my heart

it took its place and grew so all I want to do is take care of you.

They say we don't match well together, that staying friends is just right~um

From one to ten, we don't don't have anything in common,

so they say dating wouldn't make sense.

I've been surrounded by those words and I don't want to be anymore.

*Repeat

Why didn't I know it was you~woo

Why didn't I see it when you're right infrot me me~~hoo~yeah

You've been right here all along, by my side.

Why have I started seening love now~~hoo

*Repeat

Then Mika Nakashima sang "Yuki No Hana."

A man's shadow lines the pavement

You walk in the twilight

Always holding my hand

If I'm by your side, I might not have to cry

The winds becomes cold

And I can smell winter

Gradually, in this city

the seasons will change as you come close to them

This year, the first snowflowers bloom

as we draw closer

As I look upon this time

the hapiness overflows in me

If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak

I simply, love you

These thoughts are straight from the heart

Whatever happens, as long as I'm with you;

I get the feeling that I can overcome anything

I know we can have this kind of life forever

So I pray that it will continue like this

The wind sways the window

and at night I wake up shivvering

I'll chance any sadness

by putting a smile on my face

The snowflowers flutter down

outside the window

Though I don't know why they stop falling

we will dye this city

We may think

"for who's sake are we doing this?"

But we know it's because we know love

If you ever get lost

I'll become a star, and light your path

At night, when you smile, or get wet with tears

I'll be by your side, always and forever

This year, the first snowflowers bloom

as we draw closer

As I look upon this time

the hapiness overflows in me

If we depend on each other's love, we're not weak

It's simple, I just want to be

with you like this forever

So I can feel your gentleness

Pure white snowflowers,

pilling up in this city

In our hearts, we quickly draw our feels,

I'll be with you forever, from this moment on...

After the last song was finished, Jaejoong suddenly whispered something to Lena. "Wait here . .

.okay? I have a surprise for you . . ."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Lena asked excitedly.

"You'll see. . . Just sit and wait for my surprise," Jaejoong answered with a sweet smile on his

lips. He then went to where the other DBSK boys were sitting.

After several minutes, all the DBSK boys went on stage. Then the live band started to play a

very familiar song, "My Little Princess."

I suppose this feeling in my heart would be love.

Although I try to hide it, a smile appears on my lips.

It hasn't been even a day but I begin to miss you again.

What should I do? My heart has caught a deep illness.

Now I will not have a lazy appearance anymore.

I want to show you just my good points.

Up there, high in the sky, I want to fly

to tell the world that I love you.

Deep in the night sky, girl

I will become a star to protect you. You're my love.

Those words "lets break up", those words "be happy",

Lets never say those to each other..

Like now, please be by my side.

I pray that you understand my lacking heart.

Lean against my manly appearance..

I want to become a man that best suits me.

Please give me approval to go be inside your

heart always.

If you are like me, than there won't be any pain,

Because now I will protect you. for you.

My little princess everyday I'm going to show you love that

I've hid until now.

For forever, without a changing heart girl

I'm going to love you more than myself. You're my love.

After the first song, the DBSK boys continued to sing all of Lena's favorite songs starting with

"Proud."

I'm going to pass through quickly

Well I just wonder which season I've already passed

I walk passed the scenery I'm already use to seeing

I can't slip away from the far away memories alone like this

So that I don't lost the place that I go to…

That time I met you

On this street, I met you by chance

Even now I don't forget, from that day on

Everything, like the sad things, the things I carried in anxiety, everything

Through your warmth changes into memories

Proud of your love

The two shells I picked up

Once again the miracle of being able to meet you

If you let me be by your side

The inside of my heart will begin to have kind feelings

Even if a violent rain is falling

I will protect this love

If you are here then surely I can get over this

Because I am beginning to be able to think like this, so that I never loose this hand

Let's always look towards the important times

On this street, we met by chance

Even now I don't forget, from that day forward

Living, believing, will this is change into happiness

Forever, let's walk together

Proud of your love

While Lena was listening to the DBSK boys singing, she somehow couldn't stop asking herself if everything that was happening was real. Somehow everything seemed like a dream to her. Everything was so perfect and beautiful that her heart was wishing that it wouldn't end.

The boys followed with the song "On And On."

[Hero] Have you ever loved like this,

endlessly wanting and waiting for one person

A love like a romance movie

[Xiah] Many people grow weary waiting saying that

"True love does not exist", but that is false

[Micky] She's like the wind that comes by

[Max] There is always a love that I long for

*[Hero] I've waited for a long time, any person would long for,

The woman that stands by me my love for you goes on and on and on

[Micky] Like a tree that does not move, I will be your shade for a long time

My love goes on and on and on

[U-No] Even if you don't say I love you,

if I can communcate with your soul then its okay

That woman can surely feel that spirit

[Max] It probably cannot be expressed by words,

like a dialogue of spirits, 2 become One it must be life's greatest reason

[Micky] She's like the sunrise in my life

[Hero] Everyday life becomes an expectation if she is there

**[Xiah] I've waited for a long time, any person would long for,

The woman that stands by me, my love for you goes on and on and on

[Max] Like a one side fiction, you become the elegant main character

My deepest impressions will be your gift

My love goes on and on and on

(Hum)[Xiah] Our love (Hum)[U-No] Without change

(Hum)[Micky] I will pray (Hum)[Max] Forever

[Hero] Girl, We will evaporate all the difficulties, sadness, and darkness we face

*[Hero] I've waited for a long time, any person would long for,

The woman that stands by me, my love for you goes on and on and on

[Micky] Like a tree that does not move, I will be your shade for a long time

My love goes on and on and on

**[Xiah] I've waited for a long time, any person would long for,

The woman that stands by me, my love for you goes on and on and on

[Max] Like a one side fiction, you become the elegant main character

My deepest impressions will be your gift

My love goes on and on and on

Then they followed with the song "Tonight."

Take my hand, hold me tight, and take a rest in my heart so that

you might feel the heat simmering in.

I can't take it. Your small shaking makes me want to put you on

and never take you off.

Stolen my soul Stolen my heart, I'm filled with you so much that

I can't breathe. Like a small child caught in the rain. Like

the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight..

Your embrace is warm like the early morning sunlight.

Now I know why those people are saying "love is blind"

I believe my heart belongs to you. I love you more than I do..

Like a fireball you're spreading a fire in my heart.

I love you When I saw you, when I touch you, when I feel you

When I fall in love. You've got an endless passion.

Stolen my soul Stolen my heart, I'm filled with you so much that

I can't breathe. Like a small child caught in the rain. Like

the love sprinkled on the earth.. like tonight..

I can feel you living and breathing inside of me to the fullest.

I don't have the courage to face these deep feelings.

The love that you've given me is slowly swallowing me.

I know, our love's a miracle... You ease the pain in me

and slowly the pain becomes my delight.. My love can be.

Stolen my soul Stolen my heart, I'm filled with you so much that

I can't breathe. Like a small child caught in the rain. Like

the love sprinkled on the ground.. like tonight..

Your embrace is warm like the early morning sunlight.

Stolen my soul Stolen my heart, You're filled in me so much.

I can't breathe. Like a small child caught in the rain. Like

the love sprinkled on the ground.. like tonight.

Then they continued with the song "Unforgettable."

A lie, it's all a lie, those words that time will make me forget you are a lie.

The pain from the seperation has surpressed my heart a little but my feelings for

you are ever the same.

I never thought it'd be easy but

even though a lot of time passes

It's still awkward without you here.

I still love you and I still want you.

I won't ever be okay without you.

Even if I seem attached, this is me, I didn't even know.

You're all I long for.

A lie, that was a like, those words that I've already forgotten you are a lie.

I just said those words because I thought I'd look pathetic and because of my

trifiling pride. I've never once forgotten you.

When I think about a bad habit I've started

I try and forget but

I still you miss you

I still love you and I still want you.

I won't ever be okay without you.

Even if I seem attached, this is me, I didn't even know.

You're all I long for.

I've never stopped loving you. My feelings for you have never changed.

No my heart keeps growing like my love for you.

I just try and keep still the moments when we were happily together.

You had a hard time in my embrace

and it's not until after I've let you go can I think and see clearly.

But I love you everyday

I'm still waiting for you like I've always done

See you once again, my love

After singing "Unforgettable" . . . Jaejoong suddenly left the stage and went to where Lena was

sitting.

"Lena, I just want to tell you that you are the only girl for me. And whatever happens I will

always love you . . ." Jaejoong said while holding the micophone.

Then he started to sing again, "I Believe."

[Micky] Girl, Let me prove that my love is real

I'll give all my love to you, Please Trust me

[Xiah] I believe...I believe that one can fall in love at first sight, though I told you that it wasn't possible.

I only hid this thought from you because I was afraid that you would look at me as if I was careless and

hasty.

[Choikang] To tell the truth, ever since I met you I only lived with thoughts of you.

There was only one thing on my mind from when I woke up in the morning to when I went to bed at night.

*[All] I believe in you...I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you. Do you know

how my heart feels, how I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden?

Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day.

[YW] You...

[Micky] Love is a nervous feeling that flutters your heart...

it is like a breathtaking lonliness...

[U-Know] Please keep looking at me with the same eyes...always and forever like this.

[Xiah] If only you could stay close enough to me

so that my heart can relax...

just so that I could see you...

I would be very happy.

*Repeat [Xiah] You...

[YW] If I could stay by your side like this...

If, in the end, it is that I don't know anything about how much I love you.*Repeat

[Micky] I can't let you go

You are the only one in my life

After the last song, Lena's eyes were already filled with tears. She was so overwhelmed with

what Jaejoong had done. Somehow she couldn't even explain the kind of happiness she was feeling right at that moment.

Slowly she walked up to Jaejoong.

"Lena. . ." Jaejoong uttered.

"I love you, Jaejoong . . . Thank you for making my life complete," Lena said with tears in her

eyes.

Jaejoong felt his heart was so heavy. He drew lena closer and embraced her tightly. Somehow

he wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. He also felt he needed to have her in his arms to make himself forget the fear that was constantly creeping into his heart and mind.

"Lena, I love you . . . please don't leave me . . ." Jaejoong uttered as he held her in his arms.

**CHAPTER 29 **

Night time came . . . .

Lena immediately laid down on her bed as soon as she entered the room. She felt very exhausted.

Jaejoong suddenly laughed after seeing Lena.

"Why are you laughing?" Lena asked as she stared at Jaejoong.

"Nothing . . . . you just look very cute," he replied.

"Cute? Stop kidding me," she uttered.

Jaejoong then laid down on the bed beside Lena. "Are you happy?" he asked her while staring at the lights above them.

"Yes, of course . . . How about you?" she asked back.

Jaejoong carefully moved himself on top of Lena. "Extremely happy. But why is it that I feel that something is wrong? I don't know why . . . But why do I feel like you're hiding something from me? Why is it that whenever I look in your eyes . . . you suddenly turn away? What's wrong? Please tell me," he said as he stared straight into her eyes.

Lena didn't know what to do. She never expected that Jaejoong would somehow sense that she was hiding something from him.

"Should I tell him?" the question kept on repeating in her mind.

"Lena . . . we're married now. I love you. So whatever it is that's bothering you . . . please tell me. I want to help you and I also want to share everything with you, whether it be joy, sadness or pain. As my wife, I'm supposed to take care of you. But how can I do it . . . when I don't even know what's on your mind," Jaejoong said as if hurt.

Lena felt very guilty. She knew it wasn't right to lie to him. But she was only doing it to protect him from further himself. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

Face to face . . . eye to eye . . . Lena tried to put on a smile. "Nothing is wrong, Jaejoong. Maybe what you're feeling is just because of the fact that I'm dying. Frankly I'm scared . . . I don't want to leave you. I get hurt everytime I think about what would happen to you . . . once I'm gone. I can't even try to imagine . . . you being with another girl. I'm scared, Jaejoong. I don't want you o belong to anothe girl. . . I . . . I," slowly tears started to fall down her eyes.

Jaejoong's heart ached as he saw Lena's tears. "I'll never belong to another girl . . . even if . . . even if you die . . . I will never love another girl again. I will always belong to you."

Lena shook her head. "No! That's not right. You should try to live on once I am gone. You need to find someone who will take care of you . . . who will love you," she said as she tried to control her sobbing.

"No! You are the only girl for me. After you . . . I will never have another woman in my life again. I will always keep you locked up in my heart," he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Lena smiled bitterly. The pain she was feeling was totally maddening. There were still many things she wanted to do. She didn't want to leave Jaejoong. She wanted to always be by his side. She wanted to give birth to Jaejoong and their child. She wanted to see their child grow up and have children as well. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live . . . together with Jaejoong and their baby.

Jaejoong carefully wiped away Lena's tears. Then he started to kiss her gently. He wanted to make her forget everything for a while. Then the sweet and gentle kisss immediately changed into a passionate and intense kiss. Both of them wanted to forget a lot of things, and making love with each other was the only way they knew how.

As the two lovers passionately made love with each other, it was as if their whole world had suddenly stopped. They didn't care about anything else anymore. All they cared about was each other. With every kiss . . . with every caress . . . both of them felt the love that they knew would always be in their minds and in their hearts forever . . .

Morning came . . .

Lena gently slipped out of the bed. Jaejoong was still sleeping soundly. She hurriedly put on her clothes and walked out of the room.

"Princess Lena, Prince Aros wants you to go to his room," Saia told Lena as soon as she was out of the room.

"All right," she answered.

Minutes passed, Lena finally entered Aros' room.

"What is it Aros? Why did you want to see me?" Lena immediately asked as she approached him.

"The researchers have a found a way to save . . ." he suddenly stopped talking.

Lena's face suddenly lit up with joy. "The researchers have found a way to save me? Is that it?"

Aros looked at Lena with sadness in his eyes. Then he slowly shook his head. "No . . . they haven't found a cure for you. But they have found a way to save your baby," he said seriously.

Lena smiled sweetly. "Then . . . that is way much better. This baby's life is much more important than mine. Thank you . . . thank you for finding a way to save my baby . . . Thank you . . ." she uttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you happy? You're still going to die . . ." Aros said.

"Like what I said before . . . my baby is more important than me. I don't care if I die as long as I know my child will survive," she answered.

Aros shook his head. "You still don't know the whole process needed to save your baby," he said weakly.

Lena curiously looked at Aros. She knew there was something wrong.

"What? What is needed to save my baby?" she asked nervously.

Aros stared at Lena. "Your baby is still very small. It won't be able to survive outside of your body even if we manage to get it out. The researchers have concluded that you need to survive your upcoming attack and have to hold on for at least a few days more. So that the baby can be given more time to grow and so that the process of removing her from your body would be more successful."

"How long . . . how long do I need to stay alive for my baby to survive?" she asked nervously.

"Three more days will do . . . But the extraction of the child from you body would immediately mean your death. After the baby is removed, we won't be able to save you anymore. The energy needed to remove the child safely would require all of the six prince's healing powers. So . . . after saving your baby . . . we won't have any energy left to save you . . ." Aros explained with a heavy heart.

Lena stared at Aros with tears flowing from her eyes. "Then . . . please help me to survive for a few more days. I don't care if I die afterwards . . . What is more important is that my baby will be able to live."

"Lena . . ." Aros uttered.

"Please help me to save my baby. She's the only memory that I can leave Jaejoong with," Lena begged.

"She?" Aros asked curiously.

Lena smiled. "I can feel that my baby is a girl. I know she can feel me too."

"Lena, you've got to tell Jaejoong about the baby. You have to tell him everything. . . even the process of saving the baby," Aros reminded Lena.

"No . . . what if he suddenly says that I should just let the baby die and fight for my own life? I don't think I can ever accept that kind of reaction from him," she said.

"Frankly I would just say the same thing if I was in his position," Aros confessed.

Lena stared at Aros with shock in her eyes. "Aros . . . what are you saying?"

Aros approached Lena. Then he embraced her tightly. "If I was your husband . . . I would just tell you to fight for your own life. I would rather lose the child than lose you."

"Aros . . ." she uttered. She could feel the pain that Aros was feeling. Her tears continued to fall as she silently wept in Aros' arms.

Jaejoong suddenly woke up. He looked at the other side of the bed. Lena wasn't sleeping beside him.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself.

Then he gently touched the pillow that Lena used. His heart was so heavy with sorrow. He knew today maybe the last day that they were going to be together.

He was about to get out of bed when Lena suddenly entered the room.

Lena was still crying when she entered. She didn't expect Jaejoong to be awake already. So she was quite surprised when she saw him staring seriously at her.

"Why are you crying? Where have you been?" Jaejoong asked.

Lena felt very weak. She didn't want to talk. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. She just went to his side and cried in his arms.

"Lena . . ." Jaejoong uttered as he gently caressed her head. He felt so useless just watching her cry uncontrollably. He wanted to help her. But he didn't know how.

Lena continued to cry. She wanted to get all the pain out of her heart. She didn't want to leave Jaejoong. She didn't want to leave her baby all alone. She wanted to be the one to take care of their child. She wanted to see her grow up into a beautiful woman, get married and have children of her own.

"Jaejoong. . . please forgive me . . ." Lena uttered.

"Lena, what are you saying? . . . Sorry for what?" Jaejoong asked as if confused.

Lena continued to cry.

"Lena . . ." Jaejoong uttered again.

"I'm sorry . . . I can't be with you when you're sad. I'm sorry . . . I won't be able to grow old with you. I'm sorry . . . that I'm going to leave you," Lena uttered with tears continuously flowing from her eyes.

Jaejoong closed his eyes. Tears were already streaming down his face. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her to be beside him until they both grew old together. He tightened his embrace.

"I love you Lena . . . No matter what happens always remember that I love you. You will always be in my heart," he lovingly whispered in her ear.

**CHAPTER 30 ** Lena and Jaejoong were quietly cooking in the hologram room. The whole room had been transformed into a kitchen and a dining room. The other DBSK boys with their other friends were already waiting on the long dining table. "Jaejoong . . . we should have prepared breakfast earlier. I think everyone's hungry already," Lena uttered as she continued to hurriedly cook everything. Jaejoong lightly laughed. "Don't worry about them. A little hunger won't kill them," he said as he lovingly embraced Lena from behind. "Uh-oh! I think breakfast will be more delayed guys," Nino suddenly exclaimed. "Why?" Max asked out loud. Nino laughed, then signaled the other boys to look at where Jaejoong and Lena were cooking. "Oh!" Max uttered as he finally realized what Nino was trying to say. The other boys smiled and laughed after seeing Jaejoong embracing Lena tightly. Max sighed and just started to rub his stomach. Their breakfast had already been late for more than an hour, and he was already very hungry that he could even hear his stomach growling. "Jaejoong . . . come on, let's hurry cooking. I think the others are starving already," Lena said sweetly. Jaejoong lightly laughed. "All right. But promise me, after breakfast . . . I can hug you as long as I want." Lena nodded her head, then laughed. "All right. You can hug me and kiss me . . . later." Jaejoong laughed again. Thirty minutes passed . . . . Lena and Jaejoong were happily chatting with their friends while eating. "I thought you guys wouldn't finish cooking . . . I thought I was going to die of hunger," Max exclaimed as he tried to swallow the food he had stuffed into his mouth. Xiah and the other DBSK boys laughed loudly. "Oh . . . Max! You and your stomach," Jun Ki uttered with a smile. "So what are we going to do today?" Hyesung asked the other boys. "How about we just take a stroll in the forest or on a mountain top perhaps?" Jeong Hoon answered. "Or we could go swimming on the beach," Sho suggested. "How about we watch a movie instead?" Joe asked. "We could play some video games," Micky suggested as well. Lena suddenly burst out laughing. "I don't think you guys will ever reach a decision on what to do today. So how about if I just decide?" Some of the boys smiled and then nodded their heads. "Fine. You decide," Andy said. "Sure. What do you want to do today?" Rain asked. "Let's just stroll along the beach. It would be totally perfect with the small party I have in mind later in the afternoon," Lena answered. "Beach and a party? Sounds the perfect pair," Joe commented with a big grin. "Yes. . . . relaxing on the beach and eating lots of different kinds of food would be heaven for me!" Max said while his eyes were already twinkling with delight. Lena giggled after she saw Max already dreaming about food. "Max . . . you're really so cute, especially when you're thinking about food." "Eh? Me cute? How about just calling me tall and handsome?" Max said as a joke. Lena continuously laughed. "Well, let's get things started already. I think Max is already hungry." "Hungry? We just had breakfast," Sho uttered with a laugh. Micky grinned. "Max's stomach doesn't have any limitations. He can go on eating for one whole day and he wouldn't even have an indigestion." The other boys laughed with what Micky had said. Somehow all of them were trying very hard to forget . . . something that was eventually going to hurt all of them. Hours passed . . . It was almost time for the sun to set. "Jaejoong, do you think we can do this again?" Lena asked as they both strolled along the beach while holding each other's hand. Jaejoong tried to kick a small stone that was in his way. "Of course. We can do this again tomorrow . . . and the next day after tomorrow . . . and next week . . ." Lena slowly bit her lower lip. Jaejoong was trying to deny the truth. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to let Jaejoong see the pain and sadness she was feeling. "Jaejoong . . . if . . . by chance . . .I don't make it today . . . will you please promise me something?" Lena uttered with a trembling voice. Jaejoong stopped walking and sadly looked at Lena. "What are you saying? Don't say such things! And I won't promise you anything . . . I don't want to . . . I can't . . . and I won't," Jaejoong said with a serious expression on his face. "But Jaejoong . . ." Lena tried to utter. Suddenly Jaejoong embraced Lena. "Please don't say such sad things. Please don't leave me. I need you." Lena closed her eyes, and just rested her head on Jaejoong's chest. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't dying. How she wanted to live . . . not only for herself . . . or for Jaejoong . . . but mostly for the baby . . . their baby. "Jaejoong . . . when the times comes and I die . . .promise me you won't seal off your heart. I want you to love again. Find someone who will be able to give you the happiness I wasn't able to give you," she finally found the courage to say. Jaejoong tightened his embrace. "No, I will never love again. You will be the only one in my life." Lena's tears started to fall. Her heart was aching badly. She slowly wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong . . . even for a few more days. She needed to survive a little while longer . . . for her child. "Jaejoong . . . today maybe my last day. Let's make the most of it. I want to make new and happy memories with you," she uttered. Jaejoong felt his heart was going to explode. He had been trying very hard to forget and pretend that Lena might eventually die any moment. His tears gradually escaped from his eyes. He had been trying to control himself. But Lena just kept on talking about her death, as if it was nothing. And the thought of living without her was driving him insane. "If by chance . . . you will die today . . . . Don't worry . . . I'll follow you immediately," Jaejoong uttered. The words she heard totally shocked Lena. She never expected that Jaejoong would even think of dying as well. She then stared at him. "Jaejoong . . . what are you talking about?" she asked with a trembling voice. "I . . . I can't live without you. If you die . . . I might as well die too," Jaejoong answered seriously. "No! Please don't be like that. I want you to move on. I want you to live. I want you to be happy," she tried to reason with him. "Do you really think that I would find happiness once you are gone? Lena . . . you are my joy . . . my life. Without you . . . my life would be meaningless. So how can I possibly learn to move on? You taught me how to love . . . and now you're teaching me how to forget and let go. Don't you think you're being too cruel with me?" Jaejoong uttered as tears slowly ran down her face. Lena's heart was slowly breaking as she watched Jaejoong's tears fall. The heart ache she was feeling was too much that she wanted to cry out. "Do you think I want to leave you? I would do anything just to be able to stay beside you . . . I love you Jaejoong. It also hurts me whenever I think about leaving you. I don't want to die. I want to always be beside you. . . . I love you too much that I can't bear to be away from you," she said as her tears continuously fell. "Lena . . . I love you," Jaejoong uttered. Lena had started crying uncontrollably. She needed to cry and release all the pain she was feeling. Somehow she was totally losing all her self-control and even her sanity. Jaejoong tightly held Lena in his arms. How he wanted to protect her and help her. But there was nothing he could do. He was totally useless, the thought just stayed in his mind. As Lena cried . . . she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Then a throbbing pain started from her head down to her entire body. "Aaaahh. . . ." Lena cried out. The pain she ws experiencing was too intense. "Lena? What's wrong?" Jaejoong worriedly asked. "Aaaaahhhh!!!" Lena cried out again as she tried to hold onto Jaejoong. Her entire body was already trembling. "Lena . . ." Jaejoong uttered. He was totally confused on what to do. The other DBSK boys and their friends had already noticed that there was something wrong with Lena. They hurriedly ran to where Jaejoong and Lena where. Lena just kept on crying, as she tried to control herself from crying out loud. She didn't want to make the others panic. Then an intense pain started from her heart and immediately spread to the other parts of her body. "Aaahhhh!!!" she cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. Somehow she couldn't bear the pain any longer. She was afraid that she was already going to scream any moment. Suddenly Prince Aros appeared out of nowhere. He hurriedly took Lena into his arms . . . and within seconds . . . right before everyone's eyes . . . they both disappeared. **CHAPTER 31 ** Jaejoong's heart was beating very fast. He wanted to go where Lena was. He knew she needed him right at that exact moment. "Hyung, try to be strong. I know she will be all right," Max uttered as he tried to comfort his friend. Jaejoong cupped his face with his hands. He felt so useless and frustrated. He was angry at himself that he couldn't even help the only woman he loved. Within seconds . . . Lion suddenly appeared. Jaejoong and the other boys were immediately alarmed with the expression on his face. "Lion, how is Lena? Where is she? Is she all right? Can I see her?" Jaejoong continuously asked with a quivering voice. Lion slowly shook his head. "Lena is still in pain right now. She's in her room with Aros and the others. The reason why I am here is because . . . Aros and I decided to reveal Lena's secret to you. We actually promised her that we wouldn't tell you about her real condition . . . but we know that you have the right to know." "Right to know what? What do you mean? Please tell me . . ." Jaejoong begged. "We promised Lena that we would never tell you the truth . . . So we decided to just let you see the truth . . . Saia, change the whole room to its original state and put a wide screen monitor in front of us," Lion said. Within seconds, the room changed and a monitor suddenly appeared. "What do you want me to see?" Jaejoong asked. Lion shook his head. "Sorry, I can't answer your question. I've got to go, and return to Lena. Please watch and listen carefully. Everything that will be shown on the screen is directly from Lena's room. Please be strong. . ." he said as he slowly disappeared right in front of everyone in the hologram room. As soon as Lion disappeared, the monitor immediately turned on. Everyone in the room started to watch. "Lena, just try to hold on," Mitos uttered. Lena was lying on her bed, crying uncontrollably and was obviously in so much pain. Aros was standing on the left side of her bed. He was obviously frustrated, as he just continued to watch Lena suffer. While the other princes were standing at the foot of her bed. Lion had already appeared in the room. He then sat down on Lena's bed and took her hand. "I'm here Lena . . . Please be strong," he uttered. "Yes, I'll try to bear all the pain. Just promise me . . . you'll try your best to save me. I've got to survive for a few days more . . . for my baby's sake," Lena tried to utter as she tried to control the pain she was feeling. "Baby?' Jaejoong uttered in total confusion. "Baby? Lena's pregnant?" the other boys in the hologram room started to ask. "Oh . . . this is too much," Jaejoong uttered in anger. He somehow couldn't accept the fact that Lena was dying . . . and now . . . he was faced with the reality that she was also pregnant with their child. Jaejoong fell down on his knees. He felt so weak. He didn't know how to accept the fact that Lena wasn't the only one dying . . . but also the baby inside of her. "Hyung . . ." Max uttered with concern. Jaejoong tried to control himself. "Don't worry," he said to Max. "Lena, why don't you just give up the child? If you give up the child, then we can concentrate on saving you," Reios said with a sad voice. "Reios is right. You're more important that that child that you're carrying," Gaion added. "No! I love this child with all my heart. And I would gladly give up my life for this child. I'm dying Reios . . . And no matter how many times all of you try to save me . . . I will just continue to grow weaker and weaker after each day that passes by. And no matter how hard all of you try to save me . . . I will just fall into the exact fate that is destined for me right from the beginning . . . I will die and that is the unchangeable truth," Lena uttered weakly. "No! You can't die. Don't accept your fate so easily," Mitos said with strong emotion. Lena tried to smile. "Thank you for all the love and the care all of you have given me. But I'm already very tired. I'm tired of crying everytime the pain comes. I don't want to cry anymore. So please just help me to survive for the very last time . . . and then on my next attack, you don't need to save me anymore." The DBSK boys in the hologram room, together with their other friends just watched silently as tears slowly appeared and fell from their eyes. They couldn't help but feel pity for Lena. She was trying her best to be strong. . . just for the sake of her child. "Lena . . . why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me . . . we are going to have a baby?" Jaejoong continuously asked in his mind as he silently watched. "Lena . . . what will you do if Jaejoong finds out the truth . . . and makes you give up the child?" Lion suddenly asked out of the blue. Lena tried to calm herself down. The pain was starting to return again. "Even if he asks me to . . . I will never give up this baby," she answered. "Lena . . ." Aros was about to say something when . . . . "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Lena cried out. The pain was too much for her to handle. "Saia, monitor the pain level," Aros instructed. "Pain level already reaching 50%," Saia announced. "50%? This is totally maddening. . . So we just have to wait until her pain level reaches 70% before we can cure her?" Reios asked with dismay. "There's nothing we can do but wait. Our healing powers will just be wasted if we try to heal her before her pain level reaches 70%. Try to hold yourself together . . . Don't get too emotional," Lion said to Reios calmly. "Aaahh," Reios uttered in total frustration. Then a flower vase in Lena's room unexpectedly exploded. "Reios, control your emotions and especially your powers. Conserve your energy. Lena will need all our powers. . . once we start healing her," Aros reminded Reios. Half an hour passed . . . Lena was already crying non-stop, and somehow delirious as well. The boys in the hologram room were already feeling very nervous and hurt as well. Somehow they could all feel the pain that Lena was going through. Jaejoong felt like his heart was going to explode because of what he was seeing. He wanted to help Lena. If he could only share some of the pain that she was feeling, he would gladly do it. How he wanted to be by her side . . . to comfort her . . . to wipe away her tears . . . to tell her that everything will be all right. "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Lena cried out again. Somehow she felt like the pain was going to kill her any moment. Tears continuously flowed down her face. "Pain level already at 65%, 67 . . . 68 . . . 69 . . . Pain level at 70%, healing process now possible," Saia announced. "Start healing process," Lion said to the others. A bright light suddenly emanated from the six princes. Their entire bodies were covered with an aura like glow . . . Their eyes had also changed color . . . from green to pitch black. Everybody in the hologram room felt a sudden chill as they silently witnessed what was going on in Lena's room. Lena unexpectedly screamed again . . . "Pain level raising very fast . . . 78%, 80 . . . 85. . . Princess Lena is losing consciousness," Saia continued to say. "Heal her now!" Aros shouted. "Don't let her lose consciousness." Jaejoong's tears were already flowing down his face. "Lena, please hold on," he continuously uttered. "Two veins in Lena's heart has exploded . . .Her heart has stopped beating," Saia said. Prince Aros and Prince Lion hurriedly touched Lena's body. Within seconds, a bright light originating from their hands flowed down into Lena's entire body. "The veins have been repaired . . . Her heart has started beating again . . . Several arteries are blocked again . . ." Saia continued to report. The other four princes immediately touched Lena as well. All the six princes were already trying to heal Lena. "Kidney failure . . ." Saia reported. "I'll heal it," Mitos announced. "Kidney restored," Saia said. "Saia, monitor all our energy levels," Lion spoke. "Scanning all energy levels . . . Prince Mitos 53%, Prince Reios 70%, Prince Creon 68%, Prince Gaion 64%, Prince Lion 61%, Prince Aros 57%," saia reported again. "Continue monitoring," Lion added. "Several cranial nerves have become damaged," Saia reported. "Healing . . ." creon spoke out. "Several veins in the left leg have exploded," saia spoke. "Healing," Reios immediately said. "Lena's body is totally giving up. We can't keep up with the healing . . ." Mitos said worriedly. "The princess' heart beat is slowing down," Saia announced again. "Her appendix has exploded." "Healing it now," Mitos quickly said. "Main heart artery has become blocked," saia pointed out again. "Healing," Gaion said. "Prince Mitos, Prince Creon . . . already reaching critical energy level . . .45 . . . 44 . . ." Saia spoke. "Mitos, Creon . . . stop healing now," Lion shouted. "But we're not done yet," Mitos protested. "You've reached your limits. So stop. I'll continue healing her," Lion said. Prince Mitos and Prince Creon immediately moved away from Lena. And as soon as they moved back, they returned to their former appearances. All the boys in the hologram just watched in horror as the princes in Lena's room tried to save her. They all prayed that she would be able to survive. Time passed and only Prince Aros and Prince Lion were the only ones left to heal Lena. "Prince Lion 51%, Prince Aros 45% . . ." Saia reported. "Aros. . . stop healing," Lion said. "You can't heal her alone," Aros uttered. "You've already reached your limit. If you continue to heal her, your life will be put in danger as well," Lion spoke. "I don't care . . . I promised her that I will do everything to save her . . ." Aros replied. "Heart has stopped . . ." Saia announced. "Heal . . ." Lion uttered. Both Lion and Aros tried to heal Lena. "Prince Aros at critical level . . . 43 . . . 42 . . . 41 . . . 40 . . . 38 . . . 36 . . ." "Aros stop!" Lion shouted. "Aros! Stop healing . . ." Mitos shouted with concern. Prince Creon and Prince Gaion tried to touch Aros, so to move him away from Lena. But Aros immediately used his powers to block the two princes. "Aros, what are you doing?" Lion said with concern. "Prince Lion at critical level . . . 43 . . . 42 . . . 41 . . . 40 . . . critical level reached," Saia reported. "Lion . . . stop now," Mitos reminded him. "But . . ." Lion was about to say something when . . . Aros used his remaining powers to push him away from Lena. "Sorry Lion . . . but I made a promise . . ." Aros uttered as he slowly built an energy barrier separating him and Lena from the other princes. "Aros . . . you're putting yourself in danger . . ." Gaion shouted angrily. Prince Aros continued to heal Lena. A much more brighter light was now surrounding his entire body and was travelling down to Lena. "Prince Aros' energy level at 30% . . . 28 . . . 26 . . . 24 . . ." "Aros. . . you'll die," Reios said. "22 . . . 20 . . . 18 . . . healing process . . . complete . . . Princess Lena's vital signs are back to normal. No evidence of further system failure," Saia finally said. As soon as Aros heard this . . . a smile appeared on his lips . . . and he slowly collapsed. "Aros . . ." the other princes said. "I kept my promise Lena . . ." Aros uttered before his eyes finally closed. **CHAPTER 32 ** Lena slowly opened her eyes. She was feeling very weak and somehow everything was kind of blurry for her. She tried very hard to focus her attention on the faces she was seeing, but everything was still blurred. She slowly got up and sat on her bed. "Lena . . ." a voice uttered. Lena immediately recognized the voice. "Lion, is that you? Why is everything I am seeing so blurry" she asked softly. "Yes, it's me. Don't worry. It will only be temporary. Your body is still trying to adjust to the new set of drugs that were injected into your body," Lion explained. "Where's Aros?" she asked again. Lion didn't know how to answer her question. He knew it wasn't the right time to tell her the truth. "He's doing something right now. He will be here as soon as he finishes his work," Lion lied. "Oh . . . How about Jaejoong? Where's Jaejoong?" she asked. "I am here . . ." Jaejoong softly uttered as he took her hand and tightly held it. Lena tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I can't prepare breakfast. . . What time is it? Have you had your breakfast yet?" she said with concern. Somehow Jaejoong's heart felt very heavy that he couldn't speak. "It's all right . . . Don't worry about me . . . I've already had breakfast with the other guys . . . How are you? How are you feeling?" he asked while trying to stop himself from crying. "Jaejoong . . . What's wrong?" she asked with concern. She immediately noticed the change in Jaejoong's voice. "No . . . nothing's wrong . . . What makes you think that something's wrong?" Jaejoong asked. The other boys in the room felt sick. Somehow they couldn't stand the sadness in the room. They wanted to make everything okay for both Lena and Jaejoong. But they knew there was nothing they could do no matter how hard they wished. "Jae . . . Don't lie to me please. Even if my sight is blurred and I can't see your face clearly . . . I can still hear the difference in your voice. I know you're just controlling your voice. Why are you crying?" she asked seriously. Jaejoong's tears finally fell. His heart had suddenly gave in to his emotions. "I was so scared . . . I thought I was going to lose you . . ." he uttered. Lion knew that Lena and Jaejoong needed some time alone. "Lena, I think the two of you need to talk. We will just go to the hologram room okay," he said to his sister. "Okay. Tell Aros to hurry whatever it is, he is doing," she said cheerfully. Lion felt like something was stuck in his throat. "Oh. . . all right," he just uttered. Lion and the other boys left the room silently. They wanted to give Lena and Jaejoong some time alone to talk privately. They all knew that there were many things that they needed to discuss, especially now that Jaejoong already knew about the child that Lena was carrying. As soon as the other boys left the room . . . "Now . . . tell me the truth, Jaejoong . . . What's wrong?" Lena said with sadness in her voice. Somehow she had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to be sure first. Jaejoong looked at Lena with tears in his eyes. "Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you keep something so important from me?" he asked with pain in his voice. Lena somehow couldn't speak. She was right. Jaejoong already knew about the baby she was carrying. "How did you know?" she asked with a low voice. "I saw and heard everything. . . that happened . . . while they were healing you," Jaejoong replied with a trembling voice. "What? How?" she asked with a trembling voice. "Lion allowed a link to be opened in the hologram room . . . and we all watched everything that happened while they were healing you . . ." Jaejoong answered. Lena closed her eyes. Somehow she wanted to just return to sleep. She was totally confused on what to say to Jaejoong. She knew what she did was wrong. But she only did it, so to protect him from further hurting himself. "I'm sorry . . ." she uttered slowly. It was the only thing she could say. "Don't you love me? Why could you keep such an important thing from me? How could you decide to just give yourself up? Why can't you give me the chance to decide with you? Don't I have a right too?" Jaejoong continuously asked with tears falling from his eyes. Lena slowly opened her eyes again. . . and this time . . . she already saw Jaejoong's face clearly, while tears were streaming down his face . . . "Jaejoong," she uttered. How she pitied him. She wanted to comfort him. But then she thought it was already useless . . . since she was the main reason why he was hurting in the first place. "I love you, Lena . . . I . . . I know you might hate me for saying this but . . . but I don't want to lose you. . . So please just give up the baby. . . Lion said that they can still try to keep on healing you . . . But if you continue with your pregnancy . . . then this will be the last time . . . that they can save you. . . So please . . . I don't want to lose you. . ." Jaejoong said as he finally broke down into an uncontrollable sob. Lena felt like her entire heart had exploded after seeing Jaejoong cry. She was feeling totally miserable as well. She felt like she wanted to scream and cry out just to release all the pain she was feeling. "Jaejoong . . . I love you with all my heart . . . But even if I decide to stop my pregnancy now . . . it will only be useless. I will eventually die sooner or later . . . That's why I chose to give life to our baby . . . What's the use of staying alive for a few more days or a month? . . . I will still die . . . At least, our baby can have the chance to live . . .I want to give life to our baby . . . so I can leave a very important part of me with you," she tried to explain while tears continuously flowed from her eyes. "But what I need is you . . ." Jaejoong uttered. "I can't live without you . . ." "We already knew where our love will end . . . even before we started . . . So why are you trying to fight it now? We have to accept reality Jaejoong. I am dying . . . They haven't found a cure for me . . . and I don't think that they will find one in time in order to save me," she said sadly. "No! No! No! I can't accept what you're saying. I can't just accept the fact that you're going to let yourself die . . ." he said angrily. Lena looked at Jaejoong sadly. "You can't accept that I am dying for our child? If you truly love me . . . you will respect my decision." She moved closer to Jaejoong. Then she looked straight into his eyes. "Do you know that after I learned I was pregnant . . . I was really very sad. I was so angry at the world. I was thinking, I had already accepted that I was dying. It was something that I had accepted without any difficulty. But after they told me I was pregnant . . . everything changed. I thought why should an innocent child die. . . I couldn't accept the fact that our baby was going to die with me. Ever since they told me I was pregnant, I kept on praying for a miracle to happen. I wanted our baby to live . . . So when they told me about the process wherein they could save the baby inside me . . . I immediately agreed. It was the miracle I was waiting for. So now even if I am dying . . . I am dying happily . . . because I know I am dying for something . . . someone very important to me. My death has a meaning now . . . So please try to understand . . . I can't let go of this child . . . She's the result of our love, Jaejoong. She's the daughter that you will be very proud of . . . She will be the special part of me that I will be able to leave you with . . ." Jaejoong's heart and entire soul was breaking. He loved Lena . . . but he also loved the child she was carrying. It was very hard for him to tell her to give up the child . . . it was like killing a part of himself. He didn't Know what to think anymore. He just lowered his head and cried. It was the only way he could think of to let out all the mixed emotions he was feeling. "Oh . . . Jaejoong," Lena uttered as she slowly embraced him. She wanted to comfort him and ease all the pain he was feeling. "It will be okay, Jaejoong. We already talked about this right? We already knew that I was going to leave you . . . Let's just make use of the time we have left . . . Please let's make happy memories that I can take with me," she said while trying to act strong. "I . . . I don't know if I can do this . . . I don't know . . . " Jaejoong uttered. Lena tightened her embrace. "We can do this Jaejoong . . . We have to. . . Let's just pretend that nothing is wrong. Let's just pretend that everything will be all right . . ." In the hologram room . . . . "What happened to Aros? Is he okay?" Joe asked. "He's still unconscious . . . He exceeded the allowed level of energy that should be used in healing . . . But he's out of critical condition now. I think he will be awake by tomorrow," Lion answered. "He was really brave to do such a thing . . ." Jeong Hoon commented. "Aros cares about Lena very much . . . that's why he was willing to do anything for her . . ." Lion uttered. "What happens now? Are you really just going to let Lena die so you can save her baby?" Junjin asked Lion directly. Lion looked at Junjin straight in the eye. "Yes. It is what she wants . . . then it is what we will do." "Are you crazy? You're going to let your sister die?" Junjin asked again with anger. "We have tried everything to persuade Lena to change her decision. But she still wouldn't give up the child. She always says that her baby is more important than her . . . and that she's willing to do anything for it. I know my sister is quite hard-headed and can't easily be persuaded. But that's why I respect her. And with her decision to keep the baby . . . she not only got my respect but my admiration as well. In our planet . . . a female faced with the kind of situation she is in . . . would easily choose to lose the child. So I admire her courage and love for Jaejoong and her baby. And no matter what you guys think I will keep my promise to her, I will do everything I can to save her baby . . . even if it means losing her," Lion said seriously. Some of the boys in the room just shook their heads in disbelief. Somehow they couldn't believe that such a sad fate could happen to such a kind and remarkable person like Lena. "What happens to the child after it is born? Will the baby get sick too . . . just like Lena?" Max suddenly asked with worry. Lion shook his head sadly. "Frankly we don't have any idea of what will happen to the child once it is born. It may develop the same sickness just like Lena . . . or it may not. Everything will be a total puzzle again. But Lena believes that her baby's fate will be different than hers." "Lena is a very strong woman. . ." Jun Ki uttered. "Please make her happy . . . She doesn't have much time left. Her next attack will come again in 3 days . . . or less. Please do everything you can to make her remaining time memorable . . ." Lion said sadly. The other four DBSK boys and their friends felt like their hearts were being pricked with millions of thorns. They felt so sad and angry. They didn't want to lose Lena. And they knew what losing her would mean to Jaejoong. They all knew that their friend wouldn't be able to accept it. It was something that would totally destroy him forever. CHAPTER 33 The next day . . . . Jaejoong sadly stared at Lena's beautiful face. She was already pale. Somehow his heart was being crushed as he started to think about what to do for her that day. He wanted to make her happy . . . while he still had the time. He gazed intently at her face. He wanted to memorize everything about her. He wanted to keep a perfect a picture of her in his mind and in his heart. Lena slowly opened her eyes. She had caught Jaejoong staring at her. She smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked sweetly. "Looking at you . . ." he simply answered. "Why?" she asked. "I want to memorize your face. I don't want to forget anything . . . not even a small or single detail," he replied with a smile. "Silly, you will eventually forget me . . . as time moves on," she said with a sad smile. Jaejoong's face quickly became serious. "No, I will never forget you. I will always remember you and you will always be in here," he said as he pointed at his heart. Lena smiled. "Promise me, when I am gone . . . you will still keep your heart open for someone else. . . Try to find someone . . . someone who will make you happy." Jaejoong closed his eyes. After hearing what Lena had said, his tears were starting to form in his eyes again. He didn't want her to see his tears. He wanted to stop himself from crying. He wanted to act strong in front of Lena. "Jaejoong . . ." she slowly uttered. He quickly opened his eyes again. He then pretended to smile and act cheerful. "What do you want to eat today? I will personally cook anything you want . . . How about spaghetti? I know how much you love spaghetti. Oh . . . and where do you want to go? We can go strolling on the beach . . . or we can go hiking in the mountains . . . a picnic near a beautiful field of flowers . . . What do you want? We can do anything you want," he said as he tried to distract Lena. Lena suddenly rested her head on Jaejoong's chest. She then closed her eyes. "I really don't want to go anywhere . . . I just want to stay right here beside you. . . I want to spend the rest of my time just lying next to you," she uttered softly. Jaejoong felt like there was a huge lump in his throat. Somehow he couldn't find the right words to say. "Lena . . ." he uttered as if he was about to cry. Lena opened her eyes and quickly stared at him. "Jae . . ." she said with pity, as she saw the tears in his eyes. "I . . .I'm trying my best . . . to be strong . . . But I . . . I just can't help it. I'm sorry," he said as tears finally fell from his eyes. Lena tried to wipe away his tears. "It's all right. Let the tears fall, the time will come that it will eventually stop . . ." Jaejoong quickly embraced Lena. "I wish we can just stay like this forever." "I feel very weak already Jaejoong. I know my time is really coming. We don't have much time left . . ." she uttered. Jaejoong suddenly bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out loud. He needed to control his emotions. He needed to act like he was strong enough to handle anything. Their embrace was suddenly cut short when an incoming message arrived . . . . "Princess Lena, a message from the hologram room was sent. . . Would you like to see it?" Saia asked. "Yes, show it please," she replied. A monitor suddenly opened in Lena's room. A few seconds passed . . . . Max, Micky, U-Know and Xiah suddenly appeared on the screen. "Lena. . . Jaejoong . . . Come to the hologram quickly as soon as both of you wake up. We have a surprise for you," the boys happily said with smiles on their faces. Then the message stop and the monitor disappeared. Lena looked at Jaejoong. "Do you know anything about their surprise?" she asked him. Jaejoong shook his head. "I have no idea about their plan. How about we get out of bed already and see it? Do you think you can walk? Do you think you can go to the hologram room? You said you're feeling weak . . ." he said with concern. "Don't worry . . . I think I can still walk . . ." she said with a smile. "Well . . . let's go then . . . I am already very curious as to what surprise they are talking about," Jaejoong uttered. Lena nodded her head, and slowly got out of bed. "Let's go . . . I don't want to keep them waiting . . ." Several minutes later . . . . Lena and Jaejoong were finally in front of the hologram room . . . "What kind of surprise do you think they have inside?" she asked curiously. Jaejoong lightly laughed. "Let's go and find out," he quickly replied. As soon as they entered the room . . . . Both Lena and Jaejoong gasped in total amazement at what they saw. In front of them . . . a stage was placed in the middle of beautiful field of assorted flowers. There were already many people sitting in front of the stage. Lena and Jaejoong slowly moved closer to the stage. All of their friends were already waiting for them. The other DBSK boys with their friends, and Michael and his group were patiently waiting and chatting when they noticed that they had arrived. "Lena," Lilah uttered happily. Lena tried to put on a smile. "Lilah, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. "The DBSK boys said they had a small surprise for you . . . so they asked us to come here as well . . ." Lilah answered. Xiah and Max suddenly walked up to Lena and smiled. "Lena, we're going to borrow Jaejoong for a while okay? . . . Just sit and watch okay . . ." "Yeah, I hope you will like what we prepared for you," Max said sweetly. `"I know . . . I will surely love what you guys have prepared . . ." Lena replied to Max. A few minutes passed . . . . the boys' presentation started . . . All the DBSK boys appeared and then started to sing. They first sang "You Are My Melody." When I close my eyes, the quiet sounds which are audible, Your feelings, your small thoughts I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you due to the unnecessary sounds of my heart The times of tears is now history, don't worry, because You're my melody; I'll perform you, on & on, You're my song, my life's soundtrack, I love you, for you brighten up my life's stage, I'll continue to sing you, you're my song The times when my pride didn't want to say 'I'm sorry,' My heart was extremely poor, Will you come to me when my spirit is drying up? When I'm about to break down? Even the saddest times have an end just like a song, because It's your love, your love, how you showed me love, You're my rhythm, my life's present, Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly, I'll continue to sing you, you're my song The numerous sad love songs, Although they seem to be about us, You're the most special person right now by my side, When you close your eyes, the sounds you hear, your heart, I'll sing them now You're my melody; I'll perform you, on & on, You're my song, my life's soundtrack, I love you, for you brighten up my life's stage, I'll continue to sing you, you're my song It's your love, your love, how you showed me love, You're my rhythm, my life's present, Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly, I'll continue to sing you, you're my song It's your love, your love, how you showed me love, You're my rhythm, my life's present, Please become the beautiful dream of my life timelessly, I'll continue to sing you, you're my song. The immediately sang "Love In The Ice" afterwards . . . Your cold hands; your trembling lips, You bear it as if nothing has happened Are you afraid of reminiscing somebody? Forcing yourself to swallow the words you wish to speak Your disregard is starting to melt away, just like the white snow Like the stars which don't leave the darkened sky, Being together forever by the faith of love, If I could be that person, I'll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth Even if your heart is in pain, after confronting with reality, At the end of each tears, there's a stream of light, Which will light up the dark, and sink into time In the unbearable heart, which has stopped, We can feel each other with this warmth The scars and sighs everybody holds, Everybody is looking for a place to embrace them, I, just to one person, just to you, I'll be part of your beautiful world Alone, at the end of the world; my heart, You were left, you were alone; don't be afraid, For a very long time; let you know my love, I'll keep this; you know Love secure; let you know my love Like the stars which don't leave the darkened sky, Being together forever by the faith of love, If I could be that person, I'll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth Then they followed it with "Look At The Sunset." After the after glow sets, I'm going towards you, Following the lights which turn on one by one I'll embrace you, Before the cold wind makes your shoulders flinch I love you, The foolish you, You're so precious to me As much as the sun that rises above you, I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart, All the dreams I've prayed for, They're going towards you with my sincere scent I hope that my wishes of smiling next to you every new morning, Will be able to come true I'll wait for you, I'll never let go of your hands, Even if it's only tears, I'll wipe them away for you Although we are not able to see the end, No matter how bumpy our road is, I'll promise you, please be mine As much as the sun that rises above you, I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart, All the dreams I've prayed for, They're going towards you with my sincere scent, More than the air I breathe, 'I love you' 'You're the only one', I want to yell those words out into the sky I love you, my heart which feels like bursting is calling out to you No matter how many times they find us, No matter if we can't breathe, Like those invisible flower-like smiles, Which shine just like the stars, I'll keep you safe beautifully As much as the sun that rises above you, I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart, I love you, I love you, You're the most beautiful in this world, This dream-like heart, More than the air I breathe The DBSK boys' mini concert lasted for more than an two hours. They sang all of Lena's favorite DBSK songs. Somehow even for a short while they were all able to pretend and make Lena forget what they were all fearing. **CHAPTER 34 ** Two days went by quickly . . . . All the boys were in the hologram and were just quietly sitting and waiting . . . for a miracle to happen. "What are we supposed to do now?" Joe asked suddenly. "What are we supposed to do? We can't do anything to help Lena. We're totally useless in other words," Dong-Wook said with a low voice. "The least we can do is make her happy. . ." Rain added. "Make her happy? How can we make her happy . . . when we, ourselves, don't believe in the word 'happy' anymore?" Junjin asked with an irritated voice. "Aros just woke up yesterday . . . And the last thing I heard is that he might not be able to help in healing Lena once her attack comes," Sho said with worry. "Yes, they say Aros is still very weak. He won't be able to heal her. So that would basically mean that there's no chance for her to survive this time . . ." Ohno said with a low voice. "What about the baby? Will they be able to save it?" Max asked with concern. U-Know shook his head. "Lion said that there is a slim chance that the child will be able to survive the process of being separated from Lena since Aros will not be helping. They need a lot of energy to make the process successful," he answered. "So Lena will be dying . . . along with the baby?" Ji-Hoon asked. U-Know just nodded. "What a sad fate for Jaejoong. Imagine . . . losing your wife and child . . . I don't think I can accept the same fate, if I was in his place," Dong Wan said with sadness. Max cupped his face with his hands in total confusion. "Oh god, this will totally ruin hyung . . . This is already very hard for me to accept . . . I'm sure accepting all of this won't be easy for hyung as well." "Let's just try to gather all our strengths and pretend . . . for her sake," Hyesung suggested. Jun sighed. "Is she really going to die? It seems like a dream to me . . . a very bad dream." Sho suddenly placed his arm around Jun's shoulder, as if comforting him. "We're all sad for Lena. But we can't let her be sad during her remaining time. So we've got to put on a smile and pretend that everything will be all right," he said with a low voice. Some of the boys cupped their faces with their hands. Everything was too unbearable for all of them. They already loved Lena like their own sister. And it was totally hard for them to let her go. They didn't want to lose her. "Today . . . might be Lena's last day . . . We have to make her happy," Jeong Hoon said to the others. Se7en nodded and tried to brush away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Let's go to her room now . . . Maybe we can do something for her . . ." he suggested. Jun Ki slowly stood up. Then he suddenly took a rock and threw it away with all his strength. "This is totally maddening! It's like we're just sitting and waiting for her to die . . ." he said angrily. Eric tried to smile. "That's exactly what we are doing. . . There's nothing we can do to help her . . . So we're just waiting now . . . for what will happen next." Jun Ki looked at Eric. "How can you say it as if Lena doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked with irritation. "What do you suggest we do? Cry and wail? That won't help . . . So why bother? She's going to leave us. So just accept it. Jaejoong has already accepted it . . . so you should also do the same," Eric said with a cold expression on his face. Jun Ki angrily went up to Eric and pulled him up to his feet. "How can you be so cold? Don't you care about what happens to Lena?" he asked angrily. "She's dying . . . So just accept it . . . We all have to deal with it sooner or later . . . Even if we all try to deny it . . . There will still come a time that we will be forced to face it. . ." Eric said with a low voice. It was also hurting him just thinking that they will be losing Lena. Andy and Lee Wan quickly drew Jun Ki and Eric away from each other. "The two of you . . . stop it! We should be helping one another, and not fighting . . . Lena needs all of us . . . So just forget about all your personal feelings and try to act strong. . . Because if anyone of us breaks down now. . . the others will surely follow . . . So please, for Lena's sake . . . try to be strong," Andy said as he tried to put on act calm. All the boys in the room exchanged glances with one another . . . Somehow they were all thinking the same thing. They felt so miserable and somehow they didn't have the strength to face Lena. They were all afraid that they would only break down into tears once they saw her. Max slowly cried . . . "I don't want Lena to die . . ." he uttered with so much grief in his voice. The other DBSK boys stared at Max. Xiah carefully wrapped his arms around him. "We can still hope and pray for a miracle, Max. You don't have to cry . . ." he said as his tears were also falling from his eyes. Micky and U-Know glanced at Max onced again. Then they quickly brushed away the tears that were also forming in their eyes. Everyone in the room slowly lowered their heads. They were all feeling very sad and lost. Even if they tried to hold back their tears . . . it just kept on coming and falling without any warning. In Lena's room . . . . . Jaejoong slowly faced Lena. She was still sleeping. He lovingly arranged the strand of hair that was covering her face. "Lena, I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you. What will I do . . . once you are gone? Can I continue living without you? I don't have the heart to be away from you . . . So please don't leave . . . I'm begging you," he slowly whispered. Slowly Lena opened her eyes . . . "Jaejoong . . ." she uttered. "You're awake?" he asked, quite surprised. Sadness filled Lena's eyes. Then she tried to put on a smile. "I can't sleep . . . I'm afraid that if I sleep . . . I might end up not seeing your face again," she answered. "You haven't slept?" he asked again. Lena smiled, then nodded. "I've been watching you sleep all night long. Do you know that you have the most beautiful face . . . when you're sleeping. You look so peaceful and yet . . . there's that certain look on your face. I can't really explain what it is. Maybe it is because you're already very tired, and you're just afraid to tell me. I'm sorry for all the worries that I've been causing you. Don't worry . . . it will be over soon," she said weakly. Jaejoong gently caressed Lena's face. "Be strong. I need you. I can't live without you." "I'm already very weak, Jaejoong. I can feel my whole body is already giving up. Please let me go in peace. I really want to rest already . . ." she said slowly. Jaejoong stared at Lena carefully. It was only then that he noticed that she was a little pale and her body was cold. Tears slowly formed in his eyes. "Lena, don't give up. Tell me . . . you're going to fight." Lena tried to smile again. "Jae . . ." "Hmmm . . . what is it? What do you want? Tell me . . . I'll do anything you want," Jaejoong said as he tried to wipe away his tears. "Can you sing for me?" she weakly asked. "Sing?" Jaejoong asked, as if confused with what he heard. "I want to hear you sing with Max, Micky, U-Know and Xiah . . . for the last time . . ." she replied. Jaejoong's heart started to race very fast. Somehow he didn't like the way Lena was talking. "What . . . what do you want us to sing for you?" Jaejoong asked while trying to hold back his tears. "Don't Cry My Love . . ." she answered with a soft voice. Jaejoong's heart totally sunk after hearing what she wanted him to sing. It was like she was already saying goodbye to him. "Why do you want such a sad song?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Because . . . it is a such a sweet and sad song. . . I guess it is perfect for us," she said sadly. "No . . . don't say such things please," Jaejoong begged with fear in his eyes. Lena tried to smile. "Can you sing for me? One last time?" she asked again. Jaejoong felt like his heart was going to explode. But he made himself strong. He knew he needed to pull himself together for Lena's sake. "I . . . I'll try to find Xiah and the others . . . Wait for me . . . okay?" he said with a quivering voice. Lena smiled again, then nodded. She then closed her eyes. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes while I wait for you okay . . ." she said with a weak voice. Jaejoong's heart suddenly pounded. "No! Don't sleep . . . Just open your eyes and wait for me . . . I will only be gone for a few minutes . . . Don't close your eyes. . ." he said with fear in his eyes. "But . . . but I'm so tired . . ." she complained, as she opened her eyes again. "No . . . just hold for a few minutes . . . I'll try to find the others quickly. Please promise me you won't sleep," he said again. "Jae . . ." she uttered. Jaejoong was about to say something when . . . Lion suddenly appeared in the room. "Jaejoong . . ." Lion said. Jaejoong quickly turned around to face Lion. "Lena's body is getting very weak . . .Saia has already calculated that her attack might come in about ten minutes . . ." Lion said with extreme pain and sadness in his eyes. Jaejoong couldn't think straight. It was like his head and his heart was both going to explode. He wanted to scream . . . "No . . . " he uttered. Then he looked at Lena again. "Wait for me . . . I'll get the others." Lena nodded. "I'll wait . . ." she uttered. Jaejoong quickly stood up and then went to Lion. "Please take care of her while I'm gone. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." Lion nodded his head. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her," he assured him. Jaejoong hurriedly left the room. He ran as fast as he could. "Where could they be?" he asked himself. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Saia, where are U-Know and the others?" he asked out loud. "They are in the hallway now . . . going straight to your direction," Saia answered instantly. Jaejoong started to ran fast. He needed to hurry . . . or it might be too late. As soon as the other DBSK boys saw Jaejoong running directly towards them, their hearts had already started pounding. "What's wrong?" U-Know asked worriedly. "Lena . . . she . . . she . . . she wants us to sing for her . . ." Jaejoong replied while trying to catch his breath. The other DBSK boys suddenly exchanged glances with one another. "Sing for her?" Max asked again, in total confusion. "There's not enough time to explain. Lion already informed me that Lena's attack will come in ten minutes . . . Please let's sing for her . . . for the very last time," Jaejoong said as tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Xiah, Max, Micky and U-Know looked at each other. "Come on, let's hurry . . ." Micky uttered. Jaejoong and the other DBSK boys, along with their other friends hurriedly ran to Lena's room. They wanted to make her final request a reality. They wanted to make her smile . . . even for the last time. As soon as Jaejoong and the others entered Lena's room, they immediately noticed the sudden change in the room. Everything in Lena's room had disappeared and her bed was the only thing that was left. The other princes, along with Prince Aros was already in the room as well. Jaejoong heart wouldn't stop beating fast. He was scared to death of what was going to happen next. "What? What's this? Why is her room like this?" Jaejoong asked Lion. Lion just shook his head. "We don't have much time . . . We have to remove the child before her attack comes. You want to say goodbye . . . You better do it now . . ." "No! She still wants me to sing for her. . . Please let me fulfill her last request . . . Just a few more minutes . . . Please don't make me say goodbye already . . ." Jaejoong begged as tears finally streamed down his face. "Lion . . . I want to hear . . . Jaejoong sing . . . please . . . It is my last wish . . . please," Lena tried to utter. Xiah, Micky, Max, U-Know and the other boys just watched at Jaejoong's pitiful state. Their hearts were all breaking with the sadness they were feeling. They slowly looked at Lena. She was already very pale and was obviously very weak as well. Lion looked at Jaejoong, then he exchanged glances with the other princes. "Let him have his last few minutes with her . . . Let him sing for her . . . for the last time," Aros said with sadness in his eyes. Lion slowly nodded. "All right . . . You can sing her last request. . . Then you have to say goodbye quickly . . . We have to start the process before her attack comes . . . or else we won't be able to remove the child at all," Lion said as he quickly turned away. Somehow he couldn't bear to look at Jaejoong anymore. It was already too painful for him to see his one and only sister suffer and seeing Jaejoong cry was adding more pain to his heart. Jaejoong nodded. Then he moved closer to Lena. He felt like his heart had already been torn into a million pieces. He carefully caressed her face. "I'm going to sing for you now . . . I want you to listen . . . I want you . . ." he tried to utter as tears clouded his eyes. Lena's eyes were already filled with tears as well. "Sing for me . . . I want to remember your voice . . . forever . . ." she said softly. The other DBSK boys tried to control themselves from breaking down into tears. Jaejoong tried to stop himself from crying. He quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes, then tried to smile at Lena. He slowly went in front of Lena's bed together with Xiah. Micky, Max and U-Know. Then all of the DBSK boys started to sing . . . . Am I finally all right now? This is what they ask me I look so pained My tears seep through my two hands When the tears that blind my eyes fall I can see you clearly My love, don't cry I don't know if I should take you away with me You still hold on to so many memories I close my eyes for a moment I still love you so I should give up But I can't let you go You taught me how to love Now, how can I forget you? The DBSK boys sang with tears clouding their eyes. They felt like they were all slowly dying together with Lena. How they wished that everything wasn't real, and just like in the hologram room . . . they could just change everything and make everything better. Again I'm drunk today I call you but you don't pick up Again, I cry What did we say? Still those tedious words I don't even say the words "I'm sorry" What I have become I cannot grasp the dream that is now distant As the DBSK boys continued to sing, Lena couldn't stop herself from crying uncontrollably. It was too painful for her to leave the only man she had ever love . . . How she wished she could just stay with him forever . . . I close my eyes for a moment I still love you so I should give up But I can't let you go You taught me how to love Now, how can I forget you? Junjin and the others just watched and listened as the DBSK boys sang. All of them were crying as well. It was like a bad dream that they wanted to wake up from. They couldn't believe that it was already time to say goodbye to the girl they had learned to love like a real sister. She had been their friend for a short time . . . but they all felt like they had known her for a very long time. She was already a part of their lives. And they knew even if she went away . . . she was going to stay in their hearts forever. The love that you have been waiting for, I cannot have The promise that we made to shed our tears together I can see them now I close my eyes for a moment I still love you so I should give up But I can't let you go You taught me how to love Now, how can I forget you? As soon as the DBSK boys finished their song . . . Jaejoong hurriedly went to Lena and embraced her. "I love you . . . I love you . . . " he kept on saying to her with a trembling voice. Lena cried out. She couldn't control herself anymore. She wanted to cry out and just let out all the pain in her heart. "Lena, please don't leave me. . . I don't want to live without you," Jaejoong said again, as he slowly released her from his embrace. He then looked straight into her eyes. "I love you too, Jaejoong. But . . . but I guess this is where our story ends . . . We were not supposed to meet and fall in love with each other in the first place. We're two different from each other. . ." she tried to utter. "No, please don't say that. I was born to meet you and love you, Lena. You have given my life a new meaning . . . You are the one who taught me how to love," Jaejoong said as tears continuously flowed down his face. "Goodbye, Jaejoong. Please take care of our child . . ." she said weakly. "No! No! No! I want you to fight . . . . Please say that you'll try to fight for me and our baby . . . I need you . . . Our baby needs you," Jaejoong cried out. Lena tried to smile. "I can feel my attack is coming . . . We don't have much time left Jaejoong. We have to say goodbye now . . . Please take good care of yourself . . . Promise me, you'll still keep your heart open. I want you to find a woman who will take good care of you . . . and our baby. . ." she said as she sobbed uncontrollably. It was too painful for her to think that Jaejoong was going to be with another woman. "No! I won't love another woman . . . I will never let another woman into my heart ever again. . . You will be the only one in my heart as long as I live . . . Do you hear me? I will love you forever . . ." Jaejoong cried out. Some of the boys in the room slowly turned away. What they were witnessing was too much for them to handle. Everything was too painful for everyone. "Lena, I can't live without you. Please I'm begging you, don't leave me," Jaejoong continuously begged. Unexpectedly . . . . "Aaaahhhh . . . ." Lena screamed as blood quickly rushed out of her mouth. Jaejoong and his friends were all surprised and shocked with what they saw. "Lena," they all uttered. "Princess Lena's attack is starting . . ." Saia quickly announced. "Lion," Aros uttered. "Move her now." "No . . ." Jaejoong uttered as he embraced Lena tightly. "Jae . . . I love you . . . Please always remember me . . .Goodbye . . ." she suddenly whispered in his ear. Prince Lion hurriedly touched Lena's hand, and within seconds . . . both he and Lena disappeared. Prince Aros, along with the other four princes also disappeared without any warning. "No!" Jaejoong cried out. "Please come back . . . I need you . . ." U-Know quickly rushed to Jaejoong's side and tightly held him. Xiah, Micky and Max also went to Jaejoong's side. Then all of them gave Jaejoong a warm and comforting embrace all at the same time. It was the only way they knew how to show him that they cared. Then with heavy hearts, they all cried together with their friend. **CHAPTER 35 ** Four Years Later . . . . "I'll just go for a stroll along the beach okay?" Jaejoong said to the other DBSK members. Max and Micky exchanged glances with each other. Somehow they didn't want Jaejoong to be alone. They were all very concerned about him. "Hyung, do you want me to go with you? I don't have anything to do . . . so might as well go along with you," he said with a smile. "No, thanks. I would like to go alone. I need some time alone . . ." Jaejoong replied with a sad smile. Max looked at U-Know, as if asking for help. But U-Know shook his head to tell Max that they should just leave Jaejoong alone. "All right, Jaejoong. Just make sure you return before dinner time," U-Know said with a fake smile. Jaejoong sadly stared at his friends, then tried to smile. "Don't worry . . . I won't take long." As soon as Jaejoong left . . . . his friends started to talk. "Jaejoong hasn't gotten over Lena," Xiah said with sadness as he shook his head. "Somehow he still believes that Lena is alive. He always tells me that he never got the chance to hold Lena after Lion and Aros declared that she died. They never allowed him to touch her. So he can't believe that she's dead. He believes that they are just lying," Max said as if he shook his head. "But we all saw Lena's body. She wasn't breathing and was already pale as a ghost. What more of a proof does Jaejoong need?" Micky asked in disbelief. "Hyung said that we can't really tell if what we saw was real or just an illusion . . . just like in the hologram room," Max explained. "Why would Lion and Aros lie? Jaejoong is just denying the truth . . . Lena is dead . . . and that is the truth," U-Know uttered. "Love really blinds people. Love makes people believe in the things that they want themselves to believe in," Micky said with a sigh. "Maybe in time he will learn to accept the truth," Xiah added. "It's been four years . . . but he still holds on to her memories. It's quite sad," Micky uttered. "It's not easy to forget someone that you have loved with all of your heart. I think even if ten years passed, Jaejoong will still keep Lena in his heart," U-Know added. "Hyung really loves Lena so much. Frankly I thought that after Lena left . . . hyung will be able to move on. But I guess I was wrong," Max said. "We have tried everything to cheer him up. He even ignored all the women we have introduced to him. I really pity him. Whenever I see him, it's like my heart is slowly bleeding for him," Xiah said sadly. "Four years already passed . . . but he still mourns for her. If I was in his position, I would have surely lost my mind. I don't know how he is able to act like normal whenever he is around other people, but when he's alone . . . he just breaks down," Max said as he shook his head. "Love is really unpredictable. A person will never know what will happen next when love is involved . . . As for Jaejoong, we can never know when he will be able to break free from Lena's shadow. He will be the only one who can help himself now," U-Know said to the others. Max, Micky and Xiah just nodded their heads in approval. "I just hope something happens . . . so hyung can forget Lena already. He's already suffered so much," Max said. "Frankly it's not easy to lose the woman you love . . . together with your child. I really thought that Jaejoong was going to lose his mind after Lena and their baby died," Micky spoke. "Yes, it's a pity that their baby had to die too. Lena gave up her remaining time just to let their baby live . . . but her sacrifice was just wasted," Max said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I think if the baby could have at least survived . . . it would have been a little easier for Jaejoong to accept. But he had to accept the death of his wife and daughter all at the same time. It is truly such a sad fate," Xiah said. "The only thing we can do now is try to support him in anyway we can. His heart will heal in its own time," U-Know said sadly. The four DBSK members stared at the sky. They noticed that the sun was already setting. "Today is their wedding anniversary right?" Max asked the others. The other boys just nodded their heads. "So that's why he suddenly asked for a leave and wanted to spend some time here," Max said slowly. "Four years . . . how time passes by so quickly," Xiah uttered. "Everything is back to normal now . . . Everything has been restored to its former state. It's like nothing ever happened. No war between aliens . . . no suffering . . . Somehow everyone had already forgotten about the Trusian and the Scions and Xions," Micky spoke. "Everyone wanted to forget their bad experiences. So as soon as the Scions and Xions fixed everything and left . . . they all chose to live like normal again. So now . . . noone even remember Lion and Aros," U-Know added. "I wish hyung can do the same. I wish he can finally move on and continue his life with another purpose in life . . ." Max said with concern. "I really hope that someone comes and changes his life," Xiah added. Micky sighed. "Someone? I doubt it. We have already introduced him to so many women that we can't count already . . . But he just still keeps on living in the past. He won't let go of Lena." The other DBSK boys sighed as well. "You're right. Jaejoong really kept his heart shut after Lena died. It would take a miracle for him to fall in love again," Xiah said. "Miracles do happen . . . We might never know . . . what will happen next . . ." U-Know said with a smile. "Yes, we just have to keep on hoping and praying for Jaejoong . . ." Micky uttered. The four DBSK boys all stared at the sky . . . All of them were thinking that somewhere out in the vast sky . . . heaven was hiding. And in heaven . . . Lena was quietly looking down on them and watching everything that was happening. "Please God, have pity on hyung. . . Please Lena . . . give Jaejoong his happiness back," Max said sadly, as if waiting for a miracle to happen. Along the shores of the beach . . . .Jaejoong slowly walked. Then he stopped and looked at the sun as it slowly sets. "What a beautiful sight. I wish you could see it too Lena. Happy Anniversary baby . . . wherever you are," he sadly uttered. He then continued to walk. He suddenly remembered the special times that he and Lena shared along the shores of the beach. . . the first time they made love . . .the sweet talks and the happy memories together with their friends. Jaejoong couldn't help but sigh. Everything happened so fast. And now, four years had already passed. Somehow he couldn't believe that time passed by quickly. He suddenly noticed a small shell on the ground. He slowly bent down to pick it up, and he stared at it closely. He knew Lena would just be thrilled if she saw the shell he was holding. Slowly tears rushed down his face. "Where are you Lena? Are you happy . . . where you are? . . . I miss you . . ." he uttered with a trembling voice. He then gazed at the sky again. "I'm missing you badly Lena. I've tried very hard to continue my life like it was before . . . But everything seems to remind of you and the times we spent together. . . Everything is very hard for me, Lena. I don't know if I can continue another day without you . . . I've only lasted these passed four years because I have been making myself believe that you would suddenly return to me. I still can't accept the fact that you're gone. I can't believe that you're dead . . . Deep inside my heart, something is telling me that you're still alive," he uttered as he finally fell down on his knees and cried uncontrollably. Suddenly a big wave of water splashed on the shore where Jaejoong was. But he didn't care. He just continued to weep and let out all the pain he had been keeping locked up in his heart. "Should I really let you go Lena? Is it really time to let you go? But I'm afraid that if I let you go of your memories . . . I won't have any reason to live anymore. You're memories are the only things that keep me sane and want to continue living. What will happen to me if I let go? I'm so confused Lena. I . . .I'm so confused," he said with tears clouding his eyes. Suddenly . . . as if in a dream . . . he started to see a familiar figure infront of him. "Lena! Lena!" he cried out. But the image quickly disappeared within seconds. It was all an illusion. It wasn't real. His heart immediately ached again with intense pain that was making him insane. Jaejoong looked out into the vast body of water in front of him. A dark thought quickly rushed into his mind. He hurriedly stood up and went straight into the water. "Lena! Lena! Lena! I love you! Wait for me! I'll be with you in a little while . . . Wait for me! Lena! Lena!" he shouted as if losing his mind. A big wave splashed into Jaejoong's body, as if preventing him from going any further. But he just kept on going deeper and deeper into water. "I want to be with you Lena. I am already tired of living without you . . ." Jaejoong thought as the water quickly engulfed him. As Jaejoong's body dropped deeper and deeper into the water, Jaejoong just closed his eyes. He didn't care about himself anymore. He wanted to die . . . He wanted to be with Lena. It was already dark . . . Micky, Xiah, Max and U-Know were already worried. "Where could hyung be?" Max asked worriedly, as he returned from his search. "He said he will only take a short along the beach," Xiah said with concern as well. U-Know who had been going around the whole beach too quickly approached his friends. "I've searched the whole area again . . . There's no sign of Jaejoong." "Have you seen him?" Micky asked as he also returned from searching. The other DBSK boys just shook their heads to say no. Then they all sighed in frustration. "Hyung! Hyung! Where are you?" Max started to scream in frustration. Then something suddenly caught their attention. A bright light was emanating from the center of the beach. A distinct light was becoming brighter and brighter . . . "What's that?" Micky asked. "A light of some sort . . . But it's too strong to be just a light from a boat," Xiah answered. The light continued to come closer and closer . . . until . . . "It's hyung," Max cried out. Jaejoong was being enveloped in a bright circle of light. He was still unconscious, but alive. The orb of light slowly set Jaejoong down on the ground. And after placing him down, the ball of light quickly disappeared. "Hyung! Hyung!" Max immediately called out as he tried to wake up Jaejoong. "What happened?" Xiah asked in total confusion. "It seems he went into the water . . . to kill himself," U-Know replied. "Kill himself? But why?" Max asked angrily. U-Know looked at Max. "Maybe he's already tired of living . . ." Max looked at Jaejoong's pale face. "Hyung. . .hyung . . ." he uttered with tears in his eyes. "How could you think of such a thing? We love you . . . We care about you . . . How can you think of killing of yourself?" he continuously asked with tears streaming down his face. Slowly . . . Jaejoong started to open his eyes . . . What he saw totally surprised him . . . "Where am I? . . . Where's Lena?" Jaejoong asked as he started to look around. "Hyung . . . Lena's not here . . ." Max replied with tears in his eyes. "Not here? Why?" Jaejoong asked with confusion in his eyes. Then he realized something. "I'm not dead?" he then looked at his friends. "You're all here . . . So that only means that I am still alive," he said with bitterness in his voice. "Hyung," Xiah uttered with so much grief as well. It was totally hurting him to see his friend in such a pitiful state. "You're a fool! Why did you try to kill yourself?" Micky asked angrily. Jaejoong looked at his friends. "I don't want to live anymore . . . I'm tired. . . I'm very tired already. I have been living my life all these years with the hope that she would suddenly return to me. But four years had already passed . . . so I guess now is the time that I accept the fact that she's really gone. But . . . just thinking that I will be living the rest of my life without her is already hell for me. So I would rather die than spend the rest of my life thinking and missing her," he tried to answer with tears also falling from his eyes. "Do you really think that Lena would approve of what you wanted to do? Do you think that she would be happy with your decision to end your life? Think Jaejoong . . . Lena loves you so much. She will never allow you to harm yourself," U-Know said with a serious expression on his face. "How . . . How did I survive? Who saved me?" Jaejoong suddenly asked. "A ball of light brought you here . . . It seems Lena is still watching over you. She doesn't want you to die, hyung. She's the one who saved you. . ." Max replied as he tried to brush his tears away. Jaejoong sighed. "A ball of light? She said that she will always be watching over me . . . But . . . I don't want her to watch over me . . . I want her to be with me . . . I want her to be by my side. . . I need her . . . I'm already tired of living my life without her. Can't you guys understand what I am feeling? I am tired of this life. I just want to die," Jaejoong said as he broke down into a sob. The other DBSK boys tried to control themselves. Tears were already filling their eyes and were falling as well. They were also hurting as they watched Jaejoong cry uncontrollably. Unexpectedly . . . . A strange light appeared in front of the DBSK boys. "What's that?" Micky asked. "Could it be the same light that saved hyung?" Max asked the others. "Look! Something is starting to appear," Xiah exclaimed. As the DBSK boys looked at the light in front of them, a familiar figure started to appear. "Lena," Jaejoong uttered with a weak voice. Slowly the bright light started to fade, and Lena with a beautiful little girl were revealed. "Lena . . ." Max and the others uttered with shock. Lena approached Jaejoong and his friends. "Jae . . ." she uttered as she finally stood in front of him. "Are . . . are you real? . . . Is this just a dream?" Jaejoong asked in total disbelief. Lena smiled sweetly at him. "No, Jae. . . You're not dreaming . . ." The little girl looked at Jaejoong, then at Lena. "Mama, can I hug my Papa now?" the little girl asked. Jaejoong, quite bewildered with what was happening . . . looked at the little girl. "Papa? You're my daughter? Lena . . . is she our daughter?" he asked with a quivering voice. Lena smiled again, then nodded. "Jaejoong . . . meet your daughter . . . Helena." Jaejoong tried to stand up, but his body was still weak. Lena moved beside Jaejoong, then she gently caressed his face. A strange light started to emanate from her hand down to Jaejoong's face and entire body. Within seconds, Jaejoong felt his entire body had regained its strength. He already had the strength to stand up. "Are you really Lena?" he asked with confusion. Lena smiled. Then she gently gave Jaejoong a short and sweet kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she later asked with the most beautiful smile. Jaejoong felt his heart was dancing in complete joy. He quickly embraced Lena. "Lena, you're back! You're back! I was right . . . you are still alive. . . You and our baby," he happily cried out. Tears quickly rushed out of Lena's eyes. She tightly held unto Jaejoong as well. "I'm sorry Jaejoong. I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I know it must have been hard for you . . . to actually live these passed four years . . . thinking that your daughter and I were already dead. I'm sorry. . .But you see, during the time that Lion and Aros were going to separate our baby from me . . . our baby's powers prevented them from doing the process. They couldn't get the baby from my body. But I was already very weak and they had already calculated that I was only going to last for another day or two . . . so I asked them to just tell you that I was dead. I figured it was better for you to think that I was already dead than to make you suffer for a few days more. Lion and Aros already told me that there was no other way to save me and our baby, so I was only thinking about you. I didn't want to make you suffer anymore. So after they told you that I was dead, they transferred me to my home planet. And while having my last attack there, our baby saved me. It seems our baby's powers was strong enough to totally heal me. I'm sorry that it took us four years to return to you . . . I'm sorry . . . for making you wait so long." "But why didn't you at least send a word that you're still alive?" Micky asked. "Even though my baby's powers was strong enough to heal me . . . it still couldn't prevent my body from going into a state of shock. I became unconscious, while I was trying to regain my strength. That's why I wasn't able to send word that I was still alive. I just woke up a few days ago. And as soon as I opened my eyes, you were the one that I immediately thought of," Lena tried to explain to Jaejoong. "Hyung just tried to commit suicide because he thought that you were dead . . . Good thing that a ball of light saved him," Max said. "I know . . . Lion and Aros had prepared personal guards for all of you . . . balls of light that were programmed to save all of you in times of danger," she replied with a smile. "So that is what that ball of light is all about . . ." Xiah uttered. Lena looked at Jaejoong. "And you . . . you're such a silly boy . . . how could you possibly think of killing yourself? What if something happened to you while I was still in my planet? I can't even start to imagine what I would do . . . if something bad happened to you," she said with concern in her eyes. Then she gently caressed his face again. "Please don't do such foolish things again," she sweetly said to him. "And I'm sorry . . . I know it's all my fault . . . I'm sorry for making you hurt so long . . ." Jaejoong shook his head. "Ssshhhh . . . .It's all right. . . You're here now . . . That is all that matters . . . We can be whole again . . . You, me and our baby . . ." Jaejoong said as tears were streaming from his eyes. The little girl shyly moved beside Jaejoong and Lena. "Mama . . .Papa," she uttered with a sweet voice. Jaejoong happily gazed at his beautiful daughter. Then he also took her into his arms. He happily embraced both his wife and daughter. Micky, Xiah, Max and U-Know happily watched while their hearts were being filled with so much happiness. Their wish had finally come true. Jaejoong's happiness had finally returned. . . Suddenly . . . several orbs of light started to circle around Lena, Jaejoong and Helena, as if dancing in joy. The other four DBSK boys watched in total amazement at the wonderful sight they were witnessing. The orbs radiated different colors making the entire place seem like a dream land. Jaejoong stared at Lena and his lovely daughter. Then he lovingly kissed his daughter on the cheek. "From now on, we're all going to stay together. . . I will take good care of you." The little girl giggled. "I love you . . . Papa." Somehow what Jaejoong heard was like music to his ears. He carefully placed his daughter down, and then he faced Lena and gazed directly into her captivating eyes. "I love you Lena . . . Thank you for coming back into my life . . ." he uttered as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her. While Jaejoong and Lena kissed each other, the balls of light continued to dance around them . . . Their love had finally reached the end of its journey . . . Two people . . . two hearts . . . had already finished traveling and at last, found each other again . . . Lena and Jaejoong's love had already come to a new beginning . . . A new beginning that they were going to start with their daughter, Helena . . . They had already conquered everything . . . They were now going to start a new love story . . . A new love . . . their . . . Love Beyond The Stars . . . . . ** THE END**


End file.
